You, Me, and Digimon
by My-Favorite-Color-is-Red
Summary: For young Melody Kurasaki going to camp with her best friend Tai seemed like the best thing ever. Little did the two of them know them and six other kids would get thrown into a fight for their world and another. Whats worse when things come into their world...can Melody hold things together? TaiXoc
1. The Begining

A young man with wild brown hair was sitting on a couch when three little kids ran over to him.

"Tell us a story!"The girl with blue eyes and wild brown hair said

"Yeah a story!"A girl with red eyes and blond hair said

"Hey wait read us this!"A boy with brown hair and brown eyes said holding a book

The man picked up the group of kids and said:

"How about I tell you my version of it...I was there you know."

The kids started laughing, then the man begun.

_"That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce. And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold. At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp."_

* * *

A bunch of kids were walking around a camp site meeting new friends and saying hey to old ones.

_'All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while... uh, going over my multiplication tables.'_

A young boy with brown hair was lying on a tree branch asleep with the sun in his face. He was peaceful oblivious to anything around him.

_'That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, the boys name was Tai.'_

Tai jumped up when he felt a snow flake drop on his face.

"What the crap?"He asked

He sat up on the branch and looked at the other campers that were in his group. He pulled out his mini telescope to get a better look.

"Let's see there is Sora" Tai said "she's okay for a girl I guess."

Sora had on a hat hiding her red hair; she had on a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans looking up at the falling snow. Soon Tai moved his telescope over a little to see a boy with blond hair wearing a green turtle neck and blue jeans.

"And Matt. Matt thinks he is so cool Just look at that haircut!" Tai said laughing at his comment.

Tai looked through his mini telescope and looked at the cabin and saw a young red headed boy wearing an orange shirt and brown shorts sitting on the porch with a laptop and a cell phone.

"And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp."

Tai moved his telescope to a small little valley where he saw a huge pink cowboy hat. Then he saw brown hair and a pink dress.

"That's Mimi. I bet anyone can guess her favorite color on the first try."

Tai went back to looking at his fellow campers through his mini telescope. Soon Tai saw a boy wearing a big green hat, with a green hoodie and khaki shorts.

"T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother."

The next person Tai found with his mini telescope was a boy a little older then the others. He had blue hair and glasses, he had on a sweater vest and a t-shirt, and khaki shorts.

"Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants."

Tai looked one more time through his mini telescope; he had to find one more member of his cabin members. He couldn't believe he hadn't found her before this. He looked around slowly for her. Still no luck. A girl about Tai's age sat against the tree on the opposite side of Tai. She was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt with a dark purple long sleeve over it and blue jean shorts. Her blond hair she twirled around her fingers.

"Where is Melody? My childhood friend?"Tai asked himself.

Melody sighed she stood up and dusted herself off and walked behind Tai and yelled:

"HEY TAI!"

Tai fell out of the tree branch he was sitting in.

"OW!"He said rubbing his head "That hurt who did it?"

He looked over and saw his childhood friend.

"MEL!"He yelled

Melody just walked off. Tai followed.

_"So I followed Melody and we walked back to the cabin, then so there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! We thought that was strange we would get a huge surprise."_

The doors to the cabin were swung open and Tai ran out yelling:

"Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!"

TK ran out next yelling:

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!"

Matt ran after him being a big protective brother he is saying:

"TK be careful!"

Sora walked out next holding her arms trying to keep the warmth in her.

"Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket."Sora said

Melody and Joe walked out next.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!"Joe said

"Awe come on Joe where is your sense of adventure?"Melody asked

Joe sighed and said:

"It must be in my other sports bag."

Melody ran out after Tai, while Joe just walked over to the edge of the group. Mimi ran out next

"Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?"Mimi said

Izzy stayed in the cabin typing around on his computer hoping to find a way to get on the internet.

Melody got a snowball fixed and through it at Tai. It hit him square in the face. She started to laugh.

"Mellie you think this is funny?"Tai asked

"Yeah Taichi I do!"Melody said

He got a snow ball ready then decided to throw it Melody ducked behind Matt and Sora, her soccer teammate. The snowball hit Matt who now looked at the blond behind him.

"Melody!"Matt yelled

"LOOK!"Tk said pointing to the sky.

The group looked up and saw things like the northern lights in the sky.

"Wow it's so amazing."Melody said

Tai looked at Melody,

"What?"She asked

Tai just looked away quickly and noticed one member was not with them.

Izzy was still in the cabin trying to think of a way to get internet access.

"Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection."Izzy said

Soon Izzy heard:

"Hey, what's your name?"

He knew that voice was Tai.

"Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this! You are gonna love this!"Another voice yelled

Izzy knew that voice as sweet Melody. She had become friends with all the others.

A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The kids sigh in awe. Izzy walked out looking up at the light show while putting his backpack on.

"Magical even."Mimi said

"It's beautiful."Melody said

Tai looked at Melody again,

"Yeah," Was all he could say

"Yeah, but what is it?"Izzy asked

"Maybe an aurora?"Sora asked

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south."Izzy replied

"Tell that to the snow."Melody replied

"I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia."Joe said

"And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!" Matt said

"Hey, what's that?"Tai asked

A circle of green light appears in the sky, and then shoots out beams of light at each of the seven children. They gasp as the beams come right for them.

"Do you think we need sun screen?"Mimi asked

As the beams of light got closer the kids got ready when they hit the ground everyone ducked. Matt covered TK, while Tai covered Melody, Sora ducked behind Tai while Joe, Mimi, and Izzy crouched down together.

"Everyone, are you alright?"Sora asked being the first to jump up and shake off the snow.

Tai helped Melody up and she checked herself over.

"I'm fine and by looks so is Tai."Melody said

"We're still here."Matt said

"That was scary."Mimi said walking over to Melody and holding onto the back of her shirt.

"What- What was it?"Joe asked

Izzy got down on the ground and examined the hole that was the closest to him.

"Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors."Izzy said

From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands. Everyone looked closely at the devices, that was now in their hands. Melody looked around at the others, they looked okay.

"What are these?"Sora said

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus."Izzy said

"No instructions?"Joe asked

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!"Matt said

Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!"Mimi screamed

Much later after it felt like hours of falling Tai heard someone calling to him.

"Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai."The voice said

"Yeah, I'm okay..."Tai said

Tai opens his eyes to see a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. He blinks at the creature, then yells, throwing himself away from it. The creature rolls away from Tai, who jumps up to his feet and backs away from it.

"That is the last time I eat camp food!

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" The creature said as he bounces up and down happily.

"Just what are you?"Tai asked

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you."The creature said

"Waiting for me?"Tai asked

"My name's Koromon."Koromon said happily and jumped into Tai's hands "And we're partners!"

"Koromon? That means... talking head?"Tai asked

"It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai!"

"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?"

"Tai?"A voice asked

Tai looked and saw Izzy, standing by a tree looking worried.

"Hmm? Izzy, that you?"

"It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere."Izzy said stepping closer to Tai

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?"Motimon said walking up to Tai and Koromon

"Another one? What are they?"Tai asked

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually."Motimon said laughing

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."Izzy replied

"Y'think? It's weird."Tai asked

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common."Izzy finished

"Nothing is common in DigiWorld."Motimon cut in

"That's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!"Koromon said

"And just where is the DigiWorld?"Tai asked putting his hands on his hips

"I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is!"Izzy said

About that time a yellow ball attacked Koromon.

"KOROMON! I FOUND YOU!"the ball of yellow fur said

"Viximon, where are you?"A voice called

Tai and Izzy looked to the trees and saw Melody.

"Mel!"Tai shouted

"Tai, Izzy you guys are here to?"Melody asked

Tai and Izzy ran over to her. Viximon ran to her and jumped in her arms.

"Guys meet my partner Viximon."Melody said happily

"Hello Melody's friends Tai and Izzy. I'm Viximon."She said

Melody looked down and saw Motimon and Koromon.

"Awe aren't you guys so cute?"Melody said and squatted down were Koromon and Motimon

Tai noticed that Motimon and Koromon had a thin line of blush on their faces. Viximon had decided to jump on Melody's shoulder and sit.

"So have you guys figured out what the digital world is exactly?"Melody asked

"I have no idea this place just is a world of unknown for me."Izzy said

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself."Tai said

Tai climbs a tree and peers around with a telescope from his pocket.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much."Tai said

"Hey, Tai. What do you see?"Koromon asked jumping up on the branch beside Tai

"Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that?"Tai replied

Through his lens, Tai spots a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward them. Melody and Izzy are standing near the tree looking up at Tai with their partners.

"Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!" Tia cried

The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Tai and Koromon are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.

"TAI!"Melody shouts

"I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!"Motimon cried

"That's just great."Izzy replied

"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. He is Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!"Koromon cried

"Well, he's a gardener!"Tai replied

With the Kuwagamon flying at the tree Tai is in, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss Tai, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy and Melody rushes up to Tai.

"Tai, you okay?"Izzy asked

"Well, I have had better days."Tai replied

"You're an idiot you know that!"Melody cried

Koromon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground. Tai ran over and picked him up.

"Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?"Tai said

"That's me."Koromon said

Vinximon was still sitting on Melody's shoulder. She turned to the Digimon and smiled.

"You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed."Tai said

Melody walked over and smiled then kissed Koromon on the check.

"Thank you for protecting Tai. He's a hopeless case."Melody said

"It was nothing."Koromon said

"Ah, Tai, Melody, he's heading this way again!"

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way."Motimon cried

"Come on!"Tai shouted

Tai grabbed Melody's hand and pulled her behind him as the group took off running behind Motimon.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you Kids are awfully slow! Inside this tree!"Motimon said

Motimon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Izzy, Melody, viximon on her shoulder, and Tai, holding Koromon, stare, and then jump in after him. Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible.

"Whoa... What kind of tree is this?"Izzy said

"It's a hiding tree, silly."Motimon said

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound."Koromon said

Finally, the monster's shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore."The voice said

Tai, Izzy, and Melody stuck there heads out of the tree.

"Sora!"Melody cried running over to her friend

"You can come out now."Sora said to Tai and Izzy

"Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?"Tai replied

Beside Sora is another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." the pink ball said

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other."Sora said

"Looks kinda like a radish."Tai said

"Must be another one of them. Like the other... whatever they are."Izzy said

"Awe, Yokomon you are so cute!"Melody cried

Viximon climbed onto Melody's head where she was now comfortable. As they watch, a four-legged pink creature runs in front of them.

"They're popping up everywhere."Izzy said

"Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, T.K., over here!" Tokomon cried

"Coming! Tokomon, there you are!"TK cried

Laughing, T.K. comes running out of the bushes to Tokomon, followed by Matt, who is holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head.

"T.K.!"Matt said

"Hey, Matt, you too?"Melody asked

"Yeah, I'm here too."Matt replied to her

"No, I think she meant that! Under your arm!"Tai said

"No-"Melody replied

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..."Matt said

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you."Tsunomon said

T.K. and Tokomon are clearly already quite fond of each other. They are laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they can hear Joe screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.

"Help! Ahhhh!"Joe cried

"Joe?"Melody asked

"Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't leave me alone!"Joe cried running to her and hidding behind her

"Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."Bukamon replied

Joe screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughs.

"Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?"Joe said

Bukamon flew off of Joe's shoulder, Vinxmon jumped off of Melody's head. The digimon got into a line and said:

"We're digimon. Digital monsters."

"Digital monsters?"Tai asked

"Yeah, digimon."The digimon said

"We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute."Koromon said

"And very loyal."Tsunmaon said

"With beautiful hair."Yokomon said

"Or maybe no hair at all."Motimon said

"We can be funny. Ha!"Bukamon said

"We can be your best friend."Vinximon said

"And adorable."Tokomon said

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."Tai said

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs."Sora said

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."Tai said

"No autographs, please."Matt replied

"And this is Joe."Tai said

"I'd shake hands, if you had any."Joe replied

"Izzy here's our computer expert."Tai said

"Do you have internet access?"Izzy replied

"This is Melody."Tai said

"Hi, I hope we can all be friends."Melody replied

"And last but not least, this little guy is..."Tai said

"T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look."T.K. said

"There now. Is that everybody?"Tai asked

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?"Sora asked

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi."Melody replied

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike."Izzy said

"Ahh! Somebody help me!"Mimi cried

Melody wasted no time taking off running to where she heard Mimi. Vinximon was hot on her heals.

"Come on!"Tai cried

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers."Izzy cried

"Mimi, where are you?"Tai yelled

The group runs into a clearing in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs.

"There she is!"Sora cried

"Mimi, it's okay!"Melody cried

Tai and the others stop short when they realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her.

"It's that big bug again!"Tai said

The Kuwagamon dives low over them once, then flies off. Mimi is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon.

"Mimi, are you alright?"The digimon said

"I think so."Mimi replied

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you."Tanemon said

Melody,Vinximon, Yokomon, and Sora walked over to Mimi and Tanemon

"It's okay now."Melody said

"Oh, Sora! Melody!"Mimi cried throwing herself in Melody's arms

"Watch it, here he comes!"Tai shouts getting the girls attention

"Run!"Sora shouted

The Kuwagamon flies behind the fleeing kids and Digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes.

"Down!"Matt cried

Everyone hits the ground, and the flying beetle swoops, but misses them.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"Joe cried

"Let's worry about that later shall we?"Melody asked

"Here he comes again!"Tanemon cried

"Okay, that does it! No more running away!"Tai shouted

"What else can we do?"Sora asked

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing!"Matt said

"Not and win, anyway."Izzy said

"Tai think before you act!"Melody said grabbing his hand and running

The group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short.

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?"Matt asked

Tai goes to the edge and looks down.

"Be careful, Tai!"Sora called

T.K. had chosen to grab a hold of Melody's leg. She smiled down at the young boy in her own way of telling him everything will be okay.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way."Tai said

"Another way where?"Melody asked

Suddenly, the Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe.

"Watch out, Tai!"Melody cried

"Here I go!"Koromon shouted

Tai runs from the monster, and Koromon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them.

"Not again!"Tai cried

"Digimon, attack!"Yokomon cried

All of the kids' digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees.

"Yokomon!"Sora cried

"Koromon!"Tai yelled

All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?"Tai asked

"Sorry, it's just... I'm trying to make a good impression."Koromon said

"Crazy guy."Tai laughed

All the kids run up to their injured digimon.

"Oh, Yokomon."Sora said

"Tanemon, talk to me."Mimi said

"They must be programmed for courage."Izzy said

"Tokomon, what's wrong?"T.K. asked

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!"Matt cried

"Bukamon, wake up. Huh? Oh no!"Joe asked

"Vinximon are you okay? Please be okay?"Melody cried

From the forest, the kids hear the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers.

"Get back!"Matt cried

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him."Sora said

"Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?"Tai said

"Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray."Matt said

"Okay, get ready to run!"Tai said

"No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!"Koromon said

"Give it up, will ya?"Tai cried

"No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!"Motimon said

"No, don't!"Izzy replied

"They're right!"Yokomon replied

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon."Sora said

"We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!"Tsunemon cried

"We can do it, we can do it!"Tokomon yelled

"Let me go, let me go, let go!"Bukamon cried

"Hey I want to go to! Melody let me go! Let me go!"Vinximon cried

"Tanemon, you too?"Mimi asked

"Uh huh!"Tanemon replied

"I'm sorry, Tai. Let's go!"Koromon replied

All the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Kuwagamon.

"Come on, digimon!"Koromon said

"It's useless! Yokomon!"Sora yelled

"Don't go! Motimon!"Izzy cried

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"Matt yelled

"Don't go!"T.K. shouted

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!"Joe cried

"Tanemon. Be careful!"Mimi cried

"Go for it Vinixmon!"Melody yelled

"No! Don't, Koromon!"Tai replied "No, don't! Koromon, come back!"

As the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon.

"Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!"

"Vinximon digivole to... Renamon"

Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.

"What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?"Sora asked

"They're... bigger."Tai said

The eight digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground.

"Alright, then. You asked for it!"Agumon said

"Poison Ivy!"Palmon cried

Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away.

"Boom Bubble!"Pattamon cried

"Super Shocker!"Tentomon yelled

Patamon's blasting bubble, and Tentomon's shock of electricity make Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon is underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.

"Stand back, everyone! Pepper breath!"Agumon cried

"Blue Blaster!"Gabumon cried

"Spiral Twister!"Biyomon yelled

"Diamon Storm!"Renamon yelled

Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, Biyomon's whirlwind, and Renamon's diamonds hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him.

"Now, all together!"Agumon commanded

The combined force of the seven smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on, amazed.

"They made vapor-ware out of him."Izzy said

"Amazing!"Tai said

"Told you we could do it!"Agumon said

The digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh with joy.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!"Tai said

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?"Tentomon cried

From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams.

"Watch out!"Sora cried

"Huh?"Melody asked

Tai and Agumon run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!"Tai yelled

The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, breaks off and begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below.

* * *

Well there is my introduction to my digimon story:) I hope you guys like it. I am going to post picutres of how Melody looks on my deviantart when I finish them:)


	2. Here Comes Greymon!

**Thank you so much for the Follws and favorite this story has gotten:) I can't believe so many people liked it. **

* * *

The kids and their digimon are falling from the cliff through the air.

"Sora!"Biyomon shouted

"Izzy!"Tentomon shouted

"T.K.!"Patamon cried

The three flying digimon desperately grab onto their human friends and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight is too much, and they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly to Mimi, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock comes loose from the wall, and follows Palmon and Mimi as they fall. Renamon grabs Melody and holds her bridal style then jumps slowly down the mountain. Gomamon and Joe are the first to hit the water below.

"Fish net!"Gomamon shouted

Around Gomamon, hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks Joe out of the water and catches the others as they land. Renamon seeing there was a safe place to land jump down to the fish and let Melody down. Tai shot her a dirty look which Melody ignored.

"Wow. This is some ride."Tai said

"What? Hey, look out!"Matt said

From far above them, the Kuwagamon falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. The kids scream as the boulders and the larger digimon fall toward them.

"Look out!"Gomamon shouted

The fish raft moves faster, and the beetle monster and the boulders splash into the water behind them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and the kids and their digimon hang on, screaming. Melody was gripping tightly onto Tai who was holding on for dear life. The group rests on the beach, safe at last.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried."Matt said

"Well, what was that? A floating fish market?"Joe replied

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."Gomamon said

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?"Joe said

"Gomamon, now."Gomamon said

"Gomamon, hmm."Joe replied

"And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?"T.K. asked

"Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon."Patamon replied

"It's all because we digivolved."Agumon said

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary."Tai replied

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before."Izzy said

"Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."Tentomon said

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."Biyomon said

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."Gabumon said

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."Palmon said

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon."Agumon said

Melody looked at Renamon who was walking beside her quietly. She was sure different from the cute little Viximon that would sit on her shoulder.

"So you digivoled from Viximon to Renamon..."Melody asked

Renamon only nodded. Melody sighed, she had gotten the quite type as a partner.

"Mmm hmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?"Tai said

"Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai."Agumon said

"Me? For what?"Tai asked

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy."Agumon said

"Really?"Tai asked

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries."Sora said

"Sure don't."Biyomon said

"But how do you access my energy?"Izzy replied

"Even we don't know everything."Tentomon said

"Thanks for my magical power!"Palmon said

"The whole thing makes my head spinny."Mimi said

"So, I help you change! That is so cool!"T.K. said

"Yep, sure is."Patamon said

"My folks warned me about strangers."Joe siad

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!"Gomamon said

"Hm."Joe said

Melody got up and went and sat beside him.

"Come on Joe at least give him the benefit of the doubt he did save your life after all."Melody said

Joe looked at Melody who sent him a calming smile. Joe felt himself relax, and nodded.

"Alright your right Melody."

"Okay, come on! What are we going to do?"Matt asked

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother."Joe said

"But we don't even know where we are!"Tai said

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!"Sora said

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here."Matt said

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are."Joe said

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!"Matt said

"Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north."Izzy said

"Wait, I do."Tentomon said

Melody was confused so she asked:

"How do you know Tentomon?"

"Well, which way is it?"Izzy asked

"It's the opposite of south."Tentomon said

"Uh."Izzy said

"Wow, Izzy you got yourself a class A comedian as a partner."Melody said

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking."Joe said

"Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place."Joe said

"Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?"Mimi asked

"Yes indeedy!"Palmon said

"Ick!"Mimi said

"Those monsters don't scare me!"Matt said

"Are there humans?"Tai asked

"Humans? Others like you?"Agumon asked

"Mmm hmmm."Tai replied

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon."Agumon said

"So, okay. You're all digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all digimon, too?"Tai asked

"It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?"Melody asked

"Who says it ever gets dark here?"Matt asked

"That phenomenon would be unnatural."Izzy replied

"And you call this natural?"Joe replied

"Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here."Tai said

Tai starts walking, followed by Agumon.

"Where do you think you're going?"Melody asked

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean."Tai said

"The ocean?"Matt asked

"Yep. There might be a boat or something."Tai replied

"Let's water-ski home."Matt said

"I would rather stay far away from water please."Melody whispered

Tai shot her a glance then he remembered.

"Your phobia." he said

"Her phobia?"Mimi asked

"Melody is scared of water...-"Tai started

"I almost drowned when I was five."Melody said

"Ouch, that must be a downer in the summer."Matt said

"Yeah, but let's focus on what's at hand. I'll be fine."Melody replied

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-"Joe said

"Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!"Gomamon said

Joe opens his eyes to see the others walking down the beach, and runs to catch up.

"Wait for me!"Joe shouted

All the kids are now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and Gomamon swimming in the water to their left.

"These trees are beautiful."Sora said

"Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical."Izzy said

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever."Joe said

"Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?"Matt asked

Gabumon laughs quietly.

"Matt be nice, Joe has a point if one of us get sick what are we going to do?"Melody asked

"Thank you Melody."Joe said

"Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyhow?"Izzy asked

"Just call us digimon. We like that."Tentemon replied

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like."Izzy replied

"Oh, really?"Tentemon asked

Tentomon creates a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.

"Hey! Watch it!"Izzy replied

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?"T.K. said

"Of course!"Patamon replied

Patamon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, T.K.'s walking pace leaves him struggling to catch giggled as she watched Patamon try.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way."T.K. said

"I'm faster than that. Watch!"Biyomon said

Biyomon and Patamon race each other, as T.K. and Sora pass them on foot.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?"Sora asked

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?"Mimi asked

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this."Palmon siad

"Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!"Mimi said

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"Mimi asked

"Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it."Mimi said

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is."Palmon said

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story."Tai said

"I bet Hayden and Kari will love it."Melody said to Renamon

"Yep."Agumon said back to Tai

"Who is Hayden?"Renamon asked Melody

"My little sister."Melody replied to Renamon

"But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me."Tai said to Agumon

"That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge."Izzy replied

"And he's not the only one."Tetemon said

"Ahh, nothing like the ocean."Gabumon said

"Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!"Gomaon said

Melody jumped and hid behind Tai and Renamon.

"Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!"T.K. yelled

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit."Mimi said

"Wait a minute, listen! What's that?"Matt said

The group hears a ringing sound, and they look around for the source.

"A phone!"Tai said

"Either that or we're all hearing things."Sora said

Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite out of place. The kids run up to them.

"I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!"Joe said

Just as Tai opens the door to the first booth, the ringing suddenly stops.

" Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?"Agumon asked

"Wrong number?"Tai asked

"Well, that's bizarre."Sora said

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap."Izzy replied

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!"Matt said

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me."Mimi replied

"The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?"Sora asked

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!"Joe said

"Parents? What exactly is a parents?"Gomamon said

"That's it. I'm outta here."Joe said

"Does anybody have any loose change?"Tai asked

"Why?"Izzy asked

"Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help."Tai said

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here."Izzy said

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!"T.K. said

"I'm calling Daddy!"Mimi said

T.K. and Mimi run to the phones as Tai inserts the card in his phone.

"I'm hooking up to the internet."Izzy replied

"I'm calling collect."Matt said

"Dibs on booth four!"Sora said

"Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!"Joe said

"Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!"Tai said

Melody watched as her friends.

"Renamon how do they expect for their parents to come pick them up, when we have no idea how we got here?"Melody replied

"Let them have a little hope of getting home Melody."Renamon said crossing her arms.

"Okay."Melody said sitting down.

"At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds."The operator said in Tai's phone

"Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped."Tai said

Mimi listens to her telephone as Palmon watches.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream."Mimi's phone says

"What do you wear for that?"Mimi replied

Matt and T.K. listen to the operator in the next booth over.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back."Matt and T.k. heard

"What planet did I dial?"Matt asked

"I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke."Izzy said

"Why don't you try that one over there?"Tentemon replied

"I don't think it's any better."Biyomon said

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day."The Operator said

Sora hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms.

"Huh."Sora said

"Any luck?"Tai asked walking over to her

"No." Sora replied

"Weird. I got a strange feeling about this."Tai said

"Maybe this one will."Joe said

"To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes."The operator said

"Okay. Next one."Joe said

The others had joined Melody in sitting on the beach, watching Joe continue to try the phone.

"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?"Izzy said

"Every single day."Tai replied

"No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!"Matt said

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something."Tai said

"Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us."Matt said

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here."Tai said

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest."Matt said

Tai looks over to where T.K., Mimi, Palmon and Patamon are sitting, looking utterly exhausted.

"and I'm getting pretty hungry, too."Melody said

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody!"Tai said

"Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is... huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!"Sora said

Sora and Tai reach for their gadgets and examine them.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos."Tai said

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade."Mimi said

"What are they, anyway?"T.K. said

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important."Matt replied

"If I could take mine apart..."Izzy said

Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach.

"Ummm... That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."Izzy said

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got."Sora said

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here."Izzy said

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp."Tai siad

"And what do you have?"Izzy replied

"Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope."Tai said

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either."Matt said

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!"T.K. said

T.K. opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk food.

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?"Mimi said

"Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?"T.k. said

"Forget it!"matt said

Melody smiled at the three. Soon Tai voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."Tai said

"I'd settle for a small cow."Izzy said

"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?"Sora asked

"Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."Mimi replied

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?"Matt asked

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken."Mimi replied

"Well, so much for finding our way out of here."Tai said

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire."Matt said

"That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones."Sora replied

"Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work. Problem is" Tai said

"Look! Joe's got the emergency food!"Melody replied

The other kids turn to look at Joe, who is still trying the phones with a dogged determination, while Gomamon sits patiently. And on his shoulder they see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.

"No way!"Izzy said

"Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!"Tai shouted

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?"Joe replied

"But that bag-"Izzy said

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!"Joe replied

"Think he likes ya!"Palmon said

"No way!"Mimi replied

Joe carries the hefty bag over to where Mimi is sitting.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!"Joe replied

"But - that bag's too heavy for me!"Mimi cried

"Listen, you never hear me complaining."Joe replied

"Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch."Tai said

"Uhh huh!"Sora said

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's seven people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to..."Joe said

"Sixty-three meals."Izzy said quickly

"Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh..."Joe said

"Enough food for three days."Izzy finished

"Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that."Joe said

"But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour."Sora said

"Oh, that's right..."Joe replied

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves."Gabumon said

"No need to include us in your calculations."Tentemon said

"You sure, Biyomon?"Sora asked

"Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves."Biyomon said

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the seven people here."Joe said

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!"Tai said

Tai and Agumon are off to the side of the group, stuffing their faces. Melody and Renamon walk over.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"Melody asked

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining."Tai replied

"You people make me crazy!"Joe shouted

Tai hands Melody some of the food he's eating. She takes it and starts to eat it.

Out in the water, Gomamon sits up at the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed.

"Now what's the matter?"Sora asked

"Trouble."Biyomon replied

"Oh!"Sora replied

From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. The kids shout and run away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force.

"What's that?"Tai asked

The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.

"Shellmon!"Tentomon shouted

"What's a Shellmon?"Izzy asked

"Something that gets mad for no reason!"Tentomon replied

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?"Joe asked

From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with an angry expression.

"Everybody, up here!"Joe said

Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Joe back to the ground. Melody freezes when she sees that it's water.

"Melody."Renamon said trying to get her to move, but she wouldn't

"Joe!"Gomaon cried

Shellmon shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon ,Tentomon, and Renamon face the attacking digimon.

"Digimon, attack!"Agumon cried

"Agumon, you show him!"Tai shouted

"Pepper Breath!"Agumon shouted

"Blue Blaster!"Gabumon shouted

"Spiral Twister!"Biyomon shouted

"Super Shocker!"Tentomon shouted

"Diamond Storm!"Renamon shouted

Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he rears back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon.

"What's happening to them?"Izzy asked

"They look like they've lost their powers."Matt asked

Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller digimon back.

"Agumon!"Tai shouted

"Boom Bubble!"Patamon shouted

"Poison Ivy!"Palmon yelled

Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon steps up and blows another fireball that again hits Shellmon square in the face.

"Go get him, Agumon!"Tai shouted

"Why is it only Agumon?"Izzy asked

"We're just too hungry."Tentomon replied

"Gabumon!"Matt cried

"I don't have any strength..."Gabumon replied

"That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat."Melody said

" Now I see."Izzy said

"Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight."Matt said

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!"Tai shouted

"Then give me a diversion!"Agumon said

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!"Tai shouted

"No, don't!"Melody shouted

As Shellmon watches Tai, Agumon hits him again from the side. Tai picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths.

"This'll work!"Tai said

Tai jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head.

"Hold on, Tai!"Agumon shouted

Shellmon steps on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the other kids and digimon.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!"Tai cried

Tai yells in pain as Shellmon crushes him in his vine.

"Tai, no!"Agumon cried

"Digivolve!"Agumon shouted

A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and Tai and the others watch, surprised.

"What's going on?"Tai asked

**"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"Agumon shouted**

Shellmon flings Tai out of the way as the tiny digimon suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur.

"Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!"Tai said

Shellmon charges his new opponent, and Greymon grapples with him.

"Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!"Tai shouted

Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.

"Digi-Nova Blast!"Greymon shouted

The huge ball of fire propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon shrinks down back to Agumon.

"What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon!"Tai said

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?"Agumon asked

Tai laughs, relieved. Later, Joe is kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!"Joe said

"There's really no reason to stay here now."Tai said

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?"Melody asked

The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi and T.K. are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly Sora smiles.

"You want some more, just say so."Sora replied

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two."Izzy said

"Good idea."Matt replied

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!"Joe replied

"Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job."Sora said

"And we could run into Kuwagamon!"Mimi replied

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people."Izzy said

"That makes sense?"Joe asked

"It certainly does."Melody replied

"Hmmm."Joe said

"Then let's all get going!"Tai replied

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction."Agumon said

"Then let's get outta this place!"Tai said

"And let the monsters beware!"Matt said

"Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan."Joe replied

"Okay, here we go!"Tai said

"Digimon!"The digimon shouted

The group laughs, and they all head off, ready for whatever adventure the digital world will throw at them next.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the favorites and follows:) I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to post a one-shot on how Melody and Tai meet...**

**My first melody Drawing should be up tomorrow eveining:)**


	3. Gururumon

Toa Solaric:Thanks and I will:) Please Keep reviwing.

**Thank you again for subscribing and favoriting. **

**Disclamer:I don't own Digimon or the characters I just own Mel:)**

* * *

The group of digidestin and digimon were still walking down into the forest of the digital world. Tai had been thinking about something. Melody sighed and said:

"If you have something on your mind just say it."

"Yo, Agumon!"Tai said

"What's up, Tai?"Agumon replied

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?"Tai asked

"I can't."Agumon replied

"Hm."Tai replied

"But even superheroes need a rest."Agumon said earning a laugh from Melody.

"Huh. Eee-yaa!"Tai shouted

Tai loses his footing and teeters on the edge. Agumon reaches out and snags his shirt with a claw, pulling him back. The others laugh, and then they all turn with a gasp as something roars behind them. They turn to see a large grey monster crash through a wall of rock.

"Who's that digimon?"Izzy asked

"It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him - he's a laid back digimon. Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry.

"Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad!"Melody cried

"And I think he wants to eat us!"Mimi said ducking behind Melody

Another loud roar comes from behind them, and the group turns to see another Monochromon coming toward them.

"There're two of them! We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!"Matt said

The kids run behind a nearby boulder, and the two Monochromon clash, locking horns and smashing rocks.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off."Tai said

"They're fighting over territory."Tentomon said

"They can just have it then!"Palmon replied

"I agree with you mon."Melody said

Palmon turns and runs, followed by Mimi and the others.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!"Mimi shouted

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!"Tai replied

The Monochromon continue fighting brutally with each other as the group runs for safety. T.K. trips and cries out as he falls to the ground, but is helped up by Matt.

"T.K., come on!"Matt said

"Better hurry up you guys!"Tai shouted

"Kay, we're coming!"TK said

Locked in battle, the Monochromon tumble off the edge of the cliff and splash into the sea.

Later on, the kids and their digimon are walking through a forest with road signs posted at odd angles throughout the underbrush.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!"Mimi said

"Mimi, stop whining."Tai commanded

Melody slapped his arm. Tai shot her a look, Tai could tell in Melody's eyes she was tired also.

"No, my feet hurt!"Mimi said

"Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think."Agumon said

"I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet!"Mimi shouted

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes."Palmon said

"Gross!"Mimi shouted

"It appears that we may be losing our light source."Izzy said

"What a weird sunset."Sora replied

"Is anything unweird in this place?"Melody asked

"Good point."Sora replied

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night."Izzy replied

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out."Tentomon said

Tentomon flies up into a tree to get a better view.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!"Tentomon said

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet."Mimi said

"Yay, we get to swim!"Gomamon shouted

Gomamon runs toward the shore, but crashes to the ground as Joe grabs his tail with both hands.

"Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!"Joe shouted

"That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining."Matt said

"Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food!"Tai replied

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot."Joe said

The group gathers into a circle by the shore.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight."Biyomon said

"Yeah, I love camping outside."Sora said

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?"Mimi said

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?"Tai asked

Mimi gasps and the others turn to see a trolley car sitting on the beach, headlights flaring.

"What's that?"Tai asked

"It looks like a trolley car."T.K. said

"That's odd. The lights just came on."Izzy replied

"Well, maybe there are some real people" Sora said

Melody was about to reply when Renamon appeared behind her. She looked at her partner only for her partner to shake her head no.

'no people hu? Does that mean we are the only eight humans?'Melody asked herself.

"Let's check it out!"Tai said

The group runs toward the vehicle.

"Maybe it can take us back home... In air-conditioned comfort!"Mimi said running ahead of the group.

"Mimi, wait up!"Melody shouted running after her, Renamon on her heels

They reach the trolley and go inside, but there is nobody there.

"Bummer, it's empty!"Tai said

"Totally empty."Sora said

"No trolley car's this clean."Izzy said

"Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!"Mimi shouted

Melody stood outside just looking at the trolley, while Tai walked up beside her.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here."Tai said to her

"Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by its self."Joe replied walking to them.

"Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home."Tai said

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here."Sora said

"Ohhh, can we eat now?"Tentomon said

"That's right, I forgot."Tai said

"Oh, great I feel so safe that my mother put me in your care."Melody said

"Don't worry Melody Tai can't be a complete idiot."Renamon said

Melody held back a laugh, while Tai glared at the two.

Later, Gomamon pops above the surface of the lake and swims toward Izzy and T.K., sitting on the shore. Izzy is holding a makeshift fishing pole.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!"Izzy cried

"Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down the hatch."Tentomon said

Sitting on top of Agumon's head, Patamon takes a deep breath and fires a Boom Bubble at a bunch of bananas, knocking them off the tree and onto Gabumon's head, where they are speared by his horn. Gabumon groans and holds his head. Biyomon laughs.

"Oh boy, you'd better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon."Biyomon laughs

Biyomon flies off to pull a fruit from a tree. Meanwhile, Mimi is looking at mushrooms with Palmon.

"Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick!"Palmon said

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon, you're the best!"Mimi said

"Ahh, stop!"Palmon said

Melody, Sora, Tai and Matt are standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub!"Matt said

"Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?"Sora said

"Like this!"Agumon said walking up

Agumon blows a ball of flame which brings the campfire to life.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man!"Tai said

"Awww..."Agumon said running the back of his head

Izzy and T.K. run by, carrying fish on branches.

"Hey, look it!"T.K. said

"We caught a bunch of fish!"Izzy replied

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!"Tai said

"Thanks, squirt."Matt said to Tk

Matt takes a fish on a stick from his little brother and walks to the fire, where Tai is gingerly holding a fish by its tail above the flames.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave."Tai said

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?"Matt said

"How did you come up with that, Matt?"Tai asked

"Because I'm the man!"Matt said

Melody laughed at the comment high-fiving Matt, but missing the glare from Tai.

Later, the group is enjoying their dinner of fish and fruit.

"This is surprisingly good!"Tentomon said

"Delicious!"Izzy said

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks."T.K. cried

"I won't tell."Matt said

"I never eat with my fingers."T.K. cried

"T.K., it's alright!"Matt said getting aggregated

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now."Tai said

"Plus what happens at Summer Camp stays at summer camp."Melody said with a wink

"Kay."T.K. Said

As T.K. continues eating, Tai walks over to where Sora is collecting water by the shore.

"Hey Sora."Tai said

"What?"Sora asked

"Matt doesn't treat T.K. like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that too?"Tai said

"Yeah."Sora said

"I wonder."Tai said

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother."Sora replied

"Maybe."Tai finished

Joe walks up to the two with a thoughtful hum.

"Hey Joe, what 'cha looking at?"Sora asked

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the north star anywhere."Joe said

"I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations." soar said

"You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the north star, then it must be on the other side of the world."Tai replied

"Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere?"Sora asked

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth."Joe replied

"What is that supposed to mean?"Tai asked

Sitting nearby, Patamon yawns and curls up beside T.K.

"Look, Patamon's tired."T.K cried

Palmon and Gomamon are sleeping a few steps away as well. Tai yawns.

"I'm getting really tired myself."Tai said

"Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard."Izzy said

"Alright. Who wants to go first?"Joe asked

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour."Tai said

"Not T.K."Matt said suddenly

"Aww, come on, me too, Matt."T.K. cried

"No, you're too young and you need your rest!"Matt replied

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep."Mimi said

"Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!"Tai said

"Stop, Tai! That's not funny!"Gabumon cries

Tai pulls on Gabumon's fur coat, and Gabumon runs away. Matt pushes Tai backward.

"Quit it!"Matt shouted

"Ooh! What are you bugging about?"Tai asked

"Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!"Matt replied

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!"Tai shouted

Tai and Matt grab each other's shirts, looking as if they're about to fight. Melody walks up with T.k.

"You guys, stop fighting!"T.K. shouted

The two boys huff and turn their backs to each other, arms crossed.

"Look we're all tired, and were getting on each others nerves. Lets just get some rest and have a fresh start in the morning."Melody said

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?"Joe said

"I will!"Tai shouted

"I'm next!"Matt replied

"How about if Izzy takes over after that, and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye."Joe said

Back at the bus, the kids are sitting up on the trolley's seats, while their digimon are settled on the floor. Renamon was lying on the roof.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!"Mimi cried

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep."Sora said

"That's right, Mimi."Melody said

"Goodnight."Joe said

"Don't let the Monochromon bite."T.K. said

"Thanks for reminding me, T.K."Sora replied

"I had just forgotten about that, Thanks T.K."Melody replied

"My feet still hurt."Mimi replied

"Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it."Izzy replied

"I hope I don't get any monster cooties."Joe said

"Gabumon?"Matt said

"Yeah?"Gabumon said

"Go over and lay down with my brother."Matt replied

"Why, Matt?"Gabumon

"Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go!"

"Because you want me to keep T.K. warm."

"Hey, I didn't say that!"

"You just don't want to admit it."

"Whatever."

Gabumon curls up beside T.K., putting a furry arm across him. T.K. opens his eyes and sees Gabumon.

"Thanks, Matt."T.K whispered

Matt, startled, turns away, blushing. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon are sitting by the fire outside, keeping watch. Tai yawns.

"Tai, you don't want to fall asleep on your  
first night watch!"

About that time they heard a small noise. Tai looked to the trolley and saw Melody walk out.

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face."Tai said

"Don't fall in, because I can't save you."Melody said sitting by Agumon.

As Tai is splashing his face, he hears something else on the shore. He turns and sees Matt looking out over the water.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?"Tai said

"I... couldn't sleep."Matt replied

"Oh? And why not?"Tai asked

Melody started to get up fearing another fight. She shared a look with Agumon, both ready to move in an instant.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch T.K..."Matt said

"Do you guys even live in the same house?"Tai asked

"Tai, that's none of our business!"Melody replied quickly running over

"It's okay Melody, but not anymore. We're half brothers and we don't get to see each other much."Matt replied

"Well, that explains a lot."Tai said

Melody quickly whacked Tai in the head. Matt sighs in frustration and takes off running down the shore. Tai and Melody walks back to Agumon.

"Matt's a little strange."Tai said

"You didn't have to add in your comments Tai. Sometimes it's better not to speak."Melody replied

Tai, Melody, and Agumon hear a strange sound and turn to see Matt sitting on the ground a little way off playing the blues on a harmonica. Gabumon comes up to Matt.

"What a wonderful sound!"Gabumon said

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead."Matt replied

The tune carries across the beach to Tai, Melody, and Agumon, and to the trolley car where T.K. hears it and smiles in his sleep. As Tai is poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away.

"Watch out for the fire sparks!"Tai said

A flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of the beach, which then moves and causes the ground to shake, knocking Tai, Melody, and Agumon onto the ground.

"Hey!"Tai shouts

A wave begins to form in the sea, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of a green sea monster. The sea monster towers over the beach, growling at Tai, Melody, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon. The group inside the trolley car hears it and cowers in fear.

"What's that horrible sound?"Sora asked

"It's an earthquake!"Mimi cried

"The trolley's starting to move! And I don't think it's taking us home!"Joe replied

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!"Izzy said

"Oh no! Seadramon!"Tentomon

The group scrambles out of the trolley car.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!"Mimi said

Seadramon races through the water, taking the land with it. Matt and Gabumon watch as Tai, Melody Agumon, the others and the trolley are pulled along behind Seadramon.

"The land's moving!"Matt said

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride!"Agumon said

"It's like we're on a monster long board!"Tai said

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here."Izzy said

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe."Tentomon said

"Don't be too sure."Agumon said

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!"Tentomon replied

"What? I didn't do anything!"Tai and Agumon replied

"I thought you were bad, now there is two of you!"Melody cried as Renamon jumped down trying to calm her.

Seadramon pulls his tail - the red patch of ground that the burning stick landed on - away from the land.

"I guess he does know we're here!"Izzy cried

"Ah! That big red thing was his tail!"Tai shouted

"It wasn't my fault!"Tentomon cried

Seadramon whips his tail at the moving island, knocking Tai, Melody, Renamon Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon off their feet again.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!"Tai cried

The giant sea digimon swims beneath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!"Joe cried

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!"Mimi cried

"T.K.!"Matt shouted

Matt dives into the water, swimming for the runaway island. Gabumon follows.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!"Gabumon cried

Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the water.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake."Tai cried

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back..."Izzy said

"Get ready, he's attacking!"Tai said

"Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishes!"Agumon cried

"No problem!"Gabumon said

"Spiral twister!"Biyomon cried

Patamon lets out a Boom Bubble, but neither attck has much effect.

"Poison Ivy!"Palmon cried

Palmon's ivy vines don't each all the way to the sea monster's towering head. Tentomon flies up to get a better spot for attack.

"Super shocker!"Tentomon shouted

"Pepper breath!"Agumon shouted

"Diamond Storm!"Renamon shouts

Seadramon roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by any of the digimon's attacks.

"Agumon, digivolve!"Tai shouted

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai."Agumon cried

"You have to!"Tai said

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight."Agumon replied

"But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?"Melody cried

"T.K.! Over here!"Matt said

"Matt!"T.K. shouted

Gomamon follows T.K. to the edge of the shore, where they see Matt swimming toward them, followed by Gabumon.

"Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y- ahh!"T.K. shouts

A sudden shake of the island sends T.K. into the water, and Gomamon dives in after him.

"T.K.!"Matt shouts

T.K. pops out of the water in front of his brother, perched safely on Gomamon's head.

"Gomamon, go!"Joe shouts

"Hurry up, Matt!"Tai shouts

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!"Tentomon shouts

"Gomamon, you can do it!"Matt shouts

"Right!"Gomamon replies

Gomamon swims swiftly back to the shore, while Matt swims in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon.

"Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!"Matt yelled

Seadramon turns to Matt with a growl.

"Blue blaster!"Gabumon replied

Seadramon is hit, but as before, seems to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flips Gabumon out of the water and sends him flying through the air.

"I hate this!"Gabumon shouts

Matt is suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon. Gabumon pulls himself weakly onto the island where the others are watching.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!"T.K. cried holding onto Melody

"Oh no!"Tai cried

The others watch as Matt is lifted into the air, Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip. Melody squats down and wraps her arms around T.K.

"This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't  
let go!"Tentomon said

"Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!"T.K. cried

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?"Patamon cried

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!"Gabumon said

"Gabumon!"Matt cried

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!"T.K replied

"Matt! Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!"Gabumon shouted

"Gabumon!"Matt shouted again

Melody then noticed something happening with Gabumon.

'Could it be?' she asked herself

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"Gabumon shouted

Garurumon, the huge white wolf, leaps with a snarl at Seadramon, and with one slash, frees Matt from Seadramon's grip. Matt falls into the water and swims for the island, as Garurumon fights Seadramon with tooth and claw. He latches onto Seadramon with  
his powerful jaws, but Seadramon flicks him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushes him beneath the water.

"Are you alright, Matt?"T.K. asked

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?"Matt asked

Garurumon rises from the water, followed by Seadramon. Garurumon whips his tail at the sea monster and hits him in the face, causing the larger digimon to rear back in pain.

"Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo."Tentomon said

"That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible."Izzy said

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out."Tentomon said

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again."Tai said

"He could be."Agumon replied

"But I heard about it!"Tentomon replied

Seadramon fires a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The water in the lake freezes, and Garurumon is covered in ice.

"Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!"Tentomon shouted

"Izzy your digimon is a great commentator." melody said to Izzy who just sighed in reply

"Howling Blaster!"Garurumon shouted

Garurumon's blue attack hits Seadramon in the head, and he falls backward into the lake, defeated. The kids on the shore cheer, and Garurumon changes back in to Gabumon.  
Gabumon climbs back on to the island.

"Gabumon!"Matt shouted

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry."Gabumon shouted

:You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!"Matt said

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!"T.K. said

"Any time, little friend."Gabumon said

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!"T.K. said

"You think so?"Matt said

"You know, you were the man!"Gabumon said

"And you're the wolf-man!"Matt said

The kids and digimon laugh happily.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?"Joe said

"Just watch!"Gomamon said

Gomamon dives into the water, and when he surfaces, a school of fish are surrounding him.

"Fish power!"Gomamon shouts

The obliging fish push the island back to the main shoreline.

"Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur."Mimi asks

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could digivolve."Izzy said

"Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before."Sora replied

Tai hums thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which Agumon digivolved into Greymon.

_*Flashback*_

_Shellmon had Tai wrapped in a painful grip._

_"Hang on!"Agumon cried_

_"Can't breathe!"Tai shouted_

_"Greymon!"Agumon shouted_

_"Get me outta here!"Tai shouted_

_Tai's digivice glowed, and Agumon digivolved into Greymon and defeated Shellmon._

_*End of Flash back*_

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digvolved when I was in danger."Tai siad

"That has to be the answer. Our digimon digivolves when we're in trouble."Izzy said

"wow, that must be it!"Sora said

Mimi, snoring lightly, falls back against Sora.

"Hey! Watch it!"Sora shouted

"Is it time to go to the mall?"Sora said

"We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her."Sora said

"Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am."Agumon said

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings."Biyomon said

"You must be kidding..."Mimi cried

Tai watches as Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fall asleep, along with their digimon. He yawns, then turns as he hears Matt's harmonica again. He walks over, seeing T.K., Patamon and Gabumon leaning against Matt, all nodding off.

"Ahh, big bro, you're the best."T.K. said

Tai smiles as T.K. falls asleep, leaning on his brother, the sound of Matt's harmonica filling the air as another day is put to rest. He soon feels something hit his shoulder. He looks to see blond. Tai smiled again knowing who exactly the blond hair belonged to.


	4. Biyomon Gets Fire Power

**Thanks again for all the favorites and Subscribes... Please Reveiw and tell me how i'm doing:)**

* * *

The group is again walking through the forest with road signs posted between the trees, when something large passes over their heads, making a loud noise.

"Wha- hey!"Sora said

"Whoa, did you hear that?"Tai asked

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft."Matt said

"It looked like a big flying gear."Sora said

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible."Izzy said

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!"Joe said

"Or maybe that sign's just crooked."Tai said

T.K. slips while climbing up the small hill where the bigger kids are, but is helped up by Tai.

"T.K.!"Melody cried

"Whoa! That was scary!"T.K. said

"Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!"Tai said

"Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Renamon, are there really snakes here?"T.K. asked

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon."Renamon said

"Don't you worry, T.K., I'll take care of them!"Patamon said

T.K. laughs and hugs Patamon. Patamon then goes and sits on T.K.'s hand while he grabs Melody's hand.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going."Sora said

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!"Matt said

"This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here."Tai said

"Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?"Biyomon cried

"Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together."Sora said

"Together sounds good!"Biyomon said

"We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back."Sora said closing her eyes "There's no point in splitting up because  
then, once somebody did figure it out, we-"

"Hey, Sora? Open your eyes."Biyomon said

Sora opens her eyes to see that the rest of the group has moved on without them. The two run to catch up.

"Well thanks a lot for waiting!"Sora yelled

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!"Matt said

"We're lost, and these guys are making jokes."Sora cried

"Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!"Joe said

"You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!"Mimi said

The group emerges from the forest into a clearing, on which stand several tall telephone poles.

"Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!"Tai siad

"They'll just lead to trouble."Joe said

As they walk through the clearing, a big black gear flies through the blue sky.

"Look, the alien saucer again!"Izzy said

"And it's headed for a close encounter!"Matt shouted

The gear crashes into a grass-covered hilltop in the distance. Izzy wipes sweat from his forehead and sighs.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks."T.K. said

"Well, T.K., maybe you should put your shoes back on."Matt said

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?"Mimi cried

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!"Joe cried

"Sora, Mimi, Renamon, Biyomon, Palmon can I borrow your backs?"Melody asked

"HU?"the girls and the female digimon asked

Melody ran over to them and whispered in their ears what she wanted. The girls turned to face the boys and Melody got behind them.

"What are you doing Melody?"T.K. asked

"You'll see in a minute."Biyomon replied

Melody walked back tying her purple long sleeve shirt around her waist.

"okay lets get back to walking."Melody said

Everyone started back to walking.

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?"Sora said

"She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien  
equivalent."Izzy said

"Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?"Mimi asked

"Yeah, what about 'em?"Izzy asked

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered."Mimi said

Melody laughed nervously

"That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!"Joe said

"Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes."Izzy said

"Izzy! Come here, Izzy. I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick."Tentomon said

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!"Mimi said

"Hmm? What?"Joe asked

Mimi holds up a compass and laughs.

"The sun melted the numbers right off!"Mimi replied

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses."Tai said

"Of course, none of them actually work."Melody replied

Mimi's compass teeters, then spins rapidly around and around. Izzy lifts a handful of dirt and examines it.

"Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle."Izzy said

"Oh well. I'm always late anyway."Mimi replied

"This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!"Sora said

"I think we should start looking for water, guys."Izzy said "otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat."

"Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?"Tai asked

"Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!"Mimi shouted

Melody noticed Renamon looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?"Melody asked

"I have a bad feeling."Renamon said

"I've taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative  
humidity."Izzy said

"And what did you find out?"Sora asked

"It's really, really hot."Izzy said

Melody went to open her mouth, but Tai slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now."Tai said

Everyone looked at him, they didn't know if he was talking to them or Melody.

"We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along."Sora said

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!"Palmon said

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do."Mimi said

Mimi takes off her big pink hat and places it on Palmon's head.

"Thank you, Mimi."Palmon said

"Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?"T.K. asked

"Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!"Matt said

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards..."Mimi said

"I agree with you on three of the four."Melody said

Mimi and Melody laughs. Biyomon stops walking, and the others turn to them.

"Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster."Biyomon said

"You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining."Sora said

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!"Biyomon said

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!"Matt said

"Mmm hmmm."Joe said

"You mean before we all have a power outage?"Tentomon said "I'll vote for that."

"Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing... "Tai said  
Tai pulls out his pocket telescope and looks into the distance.

"What is it, Tai?"T.K. asked

"Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!"Tai cried

"Water?"Biyomon asked

"This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!"Joe said

"That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people."Izzy said

"And shade!"Palmon said

"Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!"Mimi cried

"Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!"T.K. yelled

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?"Patamon asked

"Great! Let's get outta this desert!"Tai said

The kids and digimon cheer and head for the village. The kids and their digimon have discovered a village, but it's not exactly what they thought they were going to find. The tiny huts are occupied by tiny, but friendly, Yokomon.

"From so far away, everything looks so big."Tai said

"Good try Tai, it's the thought that counts."Melody said to her friend with a smile

"But they're so cute and tiny!"Mimi said

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?"Biyomon asked

A Yokomon walked up scared but asked:

"And just what do giant digimon drink?"

"Me? I'm no digimon."Sora asked

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice."Biyomon replied

"What's a human being?"Another Yokomon asked

"If you are not digimon, what are you doing here in digi-world?"Another Yokomon asked

"This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place."Joe said

"Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly."Tai said

"Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!"Mimi said

"There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear?"Matt asked

"I'm not sure anymore."Melody replied

"Maybe she's an alien spy."Izzy replied

"T.K. is tired and hungry!"Patamon said

"He's not the only one."Joe said

Melody looked at Biyomon who was still talking to the Yokomon.

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?"A Yokomon asked

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical."Biyomon replied

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?"Yokomon replied

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful  
and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her."Biyomon replied

"We still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human  
beings that makes it happen?"Another Yokomon said

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her."Biyomon said

'She had to protect me?'Sora asked herself

"When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd digivolved."Biyomon said

'Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. Hmm. When Tai needed him, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Matt. They digivolve for us. We're lucky kids.' Sora said to herself

"Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us."Biyomon said

"Oh wow."Sora said

Melody walked over to Sora,

All the kids cheer, and Joe raises his fist in the air.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade!"Joe said

"I wonder what Yokomon eat."T.K said

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake."Tai replied

"I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and..."Izzy said

"Water, water!"T.K Cried

"Water?"Izzy asked

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!"T.K. cheered.

T.K. ran over and grabbed Melody's hand pulling her over to the fountain with him.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in  
the world!"A yokomon said while she hoped over to the kid

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy."Tentomon said

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?"Melody asked

"Up there!"The Yokomon said as she jumped into Melody's arms.

T.K. and Melody turns to look where the Yokomon indicate.

"Hey, that's a live volcano!"T.K said

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs."Joe said

In the Yokomon village, a rumbling sound is heard.

"If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption!"Izzy said

Tai walked over to stand by Melody, because of a bad feeling he had in his gut. The group screams and jumps back as a column of fire erupts from the village well. Tai had grabbed Melody and the two fell on the ground.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink."T.K. said

"What is happening?"Tai asked as he and Melody stood up

"The water evaporated!"A yokomon said

"That's okay because the lake is always full" Another Yokomon said  
of water.

"I'll check it out."Tai said

"Let's all go."Melody replied

The group runs up to the lake, only to find it empty.

"The water's all gone!"Izzy said

"Goodness, where did it go?"Mimi asked

"Somebody pulled the plug!"T.K. said

"Alright, let's not panic."Tai said

Back at the Yokomon village, Tai lowers a bucket into the well. It falls and crashes at the bottom.

"Dry as a bone."Matt said

"I won't give up."Tai said

Tai pulls the rope back up, but finds only a singed end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another column of flame shoots up from the well, and Tai jumps  
back, hopping from foot to foot.

"Look. Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?"Mimi said

"Tai are you okay?"Melody asked her friend as he nodded at her

"Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?"Matt said

"It crashed right into a hillside."Izzy said

"Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain."Sora said

"That's the place where the water comes from!"Joe said

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear  
crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply."A yokomon said

"Mmmm hmmm."Izzy said

"We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery digimon called Meramon.  
He's hideously dangerous!"A yokomon said

"I want a closer look at that mountain."Tai replied

Tai pulls out his pocket telescope.

"You say this character Meramon is a fiery digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!"Tai cried

"He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though.  
This is very strange behavior for him!"A yokomon said

"Oooh, I'm burning... too hot!"Mearamon cried

"Meramon is a firey digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature."Palmon said

Meramon sobs in pain.

"This is weird. He's crying!"Tai said

"Burning!"Mearamon cried

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain."Sora said

"There is gotta be a way we can help him!"Melody cried

"What do we do?"Tai asked

"Burning, burning, burning!"Meramon chanted

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village!"Sora said

"Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so  
fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!"Biyomon said

"Everybody, freeze! Stay very still."Sora said

The group in the village remains motionless as Meramon rushes through the forest toward them.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!"Meramon cried

"Don't move a muscle!"Sora commanded

"Agh! Burn, burn, burn!"Meramon cried

"Ah! Unfreeze!"Tai said

"And run!"Melody finished

The group, along with the entire village of Yokomon, run from the laughing Meramon as fast as possible. They heard all of the Yokomon into the hull of a wrecked ship, lying dead in the desert.

"Come on, keep it moving!"Tai said

"All the way to the rear!"Sora said

"Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming!"Matt said

As Matt is working to get all of the Yokomon together on the bow of the ship, Joe comes up with more of them.

"Here's the next batch, Matt."Joe said

"Easy now, you'll be okay."Melody said

"Who's not here?"Sora asked

Sora thinks, and remembers her friend Biyomon.

"The Yokos... I'll take care of them!"Biyomon said

"This is bad! Run, come on!"Sora cried

Sora looks up to the top of the cliff, where Biyomon is herding the Yokomon down the edge to the ship below.

"Everyone keep moving, now. Just follow the one in front of you."Biyomon commanded

"Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time!"Sora said

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora!"Biyomon cried

"Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you, then!"Sora said

"Hurry!"Tai shouted

"Sora, you'll never make it!"Melody cried

"Hey, where is Sora going?"Joe asked getting Matt and Tai's attention

"Sora! Come back!"Matt shouted

Sora runs at top speed toward the cliff, where Biyomon has helped the last of the Yokomon down the edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon.

"Ah, good. They're all safe now."Biyomon said

"Watch out!"Sora cried

A huge, flaming figure appears on the cliff behind Biyomon.

"Biyomon, he's right behind you!"Sora cried

"Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you!"Biyomon said

In reply, with one swipe of his hand, Meramon sends Biyomon tumbling down the edge of the cliff.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!"Sora said

Sora leaps and catches Biyomon just before she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?"Sora asked

"Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun."Biyomon said

Melody quickly ran over with Renamon on her heels. Sora laughs and picks Biyomon up in a hug.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me."Biyomon said

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for."Sora replied

"You can say that again. My friend."Biyomon said

"You two okay?"Melody asked

Sora nodded at her friend.

Meramon roars, and forms a fireball in his hand.

"Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora. Melody."Biyomon said

"What?"Sora and Melody asked

"You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now."Biyomon said

With a determined face, Biyomon flies up to Meramon.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha!"Biyomon said

Meramon is pushed back, but takes several more of Biyomon's attacks.

"Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!"Biyomon said

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?"Mareamon cried

"We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle!"Tai said

"Yeah."Izzy cried

"Yeah!"Matt replied

The boys ran to the opening of the ship and their digimon ran out to attack.

"Fire ball! Catch!"Maremon shouted

The ball of fire hits Biyomon and she falls from the sky.

"Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon..."Sora cried

"Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster."Tai said

"What we need is teamwork!"Izzy replied

"I'm ready. Give me your best shot!"Meramon replied

Agumon fires a Pepper Breath attack, while Tentomon sends out a Super Shocker, Gabumon aims a Blue Blaster, and Patamon blows a Boom Bubble at Meramon. All the attacks hit, but the fiery digimon only grows in size.

"We need a fire extinguisher!"Joe said

"That made him bigger!"Matt replied

"Yeah."Joe said

"Why do I suffer so?"Meramon asked

"If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him."Tai said

"Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heartburn."Izzy said

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains."Matt replied

"Growing pains?"Izzy asked

"Matt, this is not a time to joke!"Joe replied

"Better get ready, here I come!"Mreamon said

Meramon jumps down from the cliff, to where Melody and Sora are with Renamon. Biyomon looks up weakly from where she had fallen.

"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now."Biyomon replied

"Ah!"Melody and Sora cried

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"Biyomon shouted

Birdramon, the huge fire bird swoops under Meramon and catches him before he reaches the group below. She then throws him back onto the cliff above.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us."Sora said to Melody

"What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!"Meramon taunted

The fireball hits Birdramon in the back.

"Don't turn your back!"Sora shouted

Meramon laughs. Birdramon comes straight at him, but is hit head on with fireball after fireball.

"Birdramon, move away!"Melody cried

Birdramon backs off, high into the sky above Meramon. Her wings glitter as she gathers her strength for an attack. Meramon's smile fades as several fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits shrinks Meramon down to his normal size, and causes the black gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed.

"It was a gear!"Izzy said

"What is it?"Patamon said

"It made him crazy!"Melody replied

"Right!"Tai cried

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy."Matt said

"Yay! Biyomon did it!"T.K. celebrated

Overhead, the huge figure of Birdramon shrinks to the smaller Biyomon as Sora watches.

'Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend.'Sora replied

Biyomon walks over to her friend

"Are you alright? Oh, Sora!"Biyomon said

"Oh, B! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."Sora said

"I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because... Well, you  
know."Biyomon replied

As Sora and Biyomon hug, Sora smiles.

Sun is setting back at the Yokomon village, where Meramon is sitting with his neighbors.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?"A Yokomon asked

"I couldn't stop myself."Meramon replied

"That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling  
you?"another Yokomon replied

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear."Meramon replied

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever  
happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi."A Yokomon replied

Later, as Meramon walks back to his mountain, the Yokomon and the Digi-Destined watch him leave.

"Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn  
down our village anymore, okay?"The Yokomon cry

"Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!"Biyomon replied

"My tummy's ready for some action!"T.K. replied

The group sits down to bowls of some mysterious Yokomon dish.

"What is this stuff?"Tai asked

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking."Mimi replied

"Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked."Tai replied

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds."Biyomon said

"Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that."Joe said

"You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say."Sora said

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!"T.K. replied

"Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food."Matt replied

"Nah, I'm not hungry."Sora said

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!"Joe replied

No one notices Melody and Renamon eating the food calmly and quietly. Sora laughs, and then looks over at Biyomon.

'And so ends my biggest adventure yet with Biyomon. One thing's for certain. For being so little, she sure has a huge heart!'Sora thought

Melody looked over at Sora and Biyomon.

'Tai and Agumon are a lot alike, so are Matt and Gabumon, even Biyomon and Sora...does that mean our digimon are exactly like us?'Melody asked herself.

* * *

**Melody thinks alot for a kid her age...I just realized that...oh well.**

**Don't forget to Review:)**


	5. Kabuterimon's Eletro shocker

**_Thank you for your Reviews and your favorites and your subscriptions...you don't know the excitment I get when I read your comments that you enjoy my story:) Can't wait to read more:) Also I am working on the one shot of how Melody and Tai met. It should be up tomorrow:) _**

**_My Deviantart is up and it is myfavoritecolorisred, I only have two picutres since it is acting up and wont let me upload my pictures:(_**

**_I also am planning some more oneshots for the other characters and my oc's so watch out for those_**

**_Digi0fanCapp:_ :) Thank you i'm glad someone thinks as much as Melody:) I guess having Tai as a friend you have to worry and over think things...we all know he doesn't most (all) of the time.**

_**animls4evr:**_** Thank you. I agree with you, I read tons of Mimi/Tai and Sora/Tai and for some reason I was really happy with the two couples. I'm glad you like Melody and her partner. The two of them are in for a real adventure that isn't like any other. Hope you enjoy it:)**

_**MiraclesVeemon:**_**(1) Yes my Deviantart name is the same just without the hyphens. Although it is giving me a hard time posting some of my drawings. Thank you:) (2)Can't realy say alot about Hayden, what I can say is Hayden like her sister is one of a kind and will be put through something she never thought she would have to go through.**

Disclamer: I do not own digimon or the characters I only own mel:)

* * *

The group was walking again trying to find a way home.

"We passed this place before."Sora said

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet!"Joe explained

"That just can't be I can't walk that far can I? I'm so tired."Mimi said

Mimi stops for a rest followed by Gomamon and Tk.

"My feet are hot."T.K. said

"Looks like we're taking a break."Matt said

Everyone sits under the only source of shade they see, a lone tree.

"Well it's not like we have some place to be."Melody said

"I guess you're right there's no reason to hurry."Tai replied

"Check out Izzy I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens."Matt said

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up. "Tai said

"Still crashed and the warranties expired."Izzy replied

"Hey Izzy I know how to get it to boot up you've got to give it a couple of sudden adjustment."Tai said grabbing Izzy's computer and giving it a couple of whacks.

"Hey quit it are your brain cells malfunctioning?"Izzy said grabbing his computer

"Gosh your acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing."Tai replied

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer."Sora replied

"Yeah! How would you feel if I took your soccer ball and started messing with it."Melody replied

"Huh Humph what? Hey look do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out. "Tai said running away from the group

"Hey Tai wait for me."Agumon said running after Tai

"The attention span of a gnat."Joe said while he was standing beside Matt

"I think that is an insult to all gnats."Melody said earning a smirk from Renamon

"Ah whatever."Matt replied

"Oh we've got graphics, we got sound, beautiful up and running, huh but it indicates the battery needs recharging huh that's odd."Izzy said

"Hey everybody get over here quick."Tai yelled

"Huh?"Izzy asked

"We're coming Tai."Melody said getting up from sitting.

The group slowly, but surely walked over to where Tai and Agumon was.

"Ah."Everyone said

"Looks like some kind of factory!"Joe said

"Lets hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home."Matt said

"Hmm I wonder what the make in there?"Joe asked

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufactures outlet store they always have some killer deals."Mimi replied

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anyone here."Matt said

**Inside the factory. **

The group slowly walked through the factory; they found themselves hoping for some sort of life.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment."Sora said

"I hope there is someone running the equipment."Melody replied

"I don't know it seems to be doing quite well all by itself."Izzy said

"Matt what are the machines making?"T.K. asked

"You got me maybe parts for robots or spaceships."Matt replied

"Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat so is there a cafeteria in this place because we could really use a good meal."Joe said

They split into groups Tai, Melody, and Joe and their digimon and Matt, Sora, Tk, Mimi and Izzy.

"Hello is anybody here?"Tai asked

"Don't go any further in this direction."Renamon said

"What's the matter with this direction it's just as good as any other direction isn't it?"Joe asked

"No wait" Renamon said

"What is it Renamon?"Melody asked

"I'm not sure I heard something."Renamon said

"Huh" Melody and Tai asked

"Yeah" Joe said

The group heard a weird noise.

"Doesn't sound good to me."Tai said

_**Matt's group. **_

"I say we go inside and have a look around."T.K. said

Matt's group heard the same noise that Tai and his group did. They kept walking till they found what they guess was the power source. Izzy of course was in love with it.

"ah prodigious now a battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power. "Izzy said

Tai and his group were walking till Agumon went into a room.

"Hey!"Agumon shouted

"Huh" Melody, Joe, and Tai said

The three humans and their partners walked to where Agumon was. That's when they saw what Agumon saw.

"What do you suppose happened to him?"Tai asked

"Who knows but lets see if we can help."Melody said

"It's just a busted robot."Tai said

"It's not a robot it's Andromon."Gomamon said

"What this big clunk is a digimon?"Tai asked

"Yes and very much advanced."Agumon said

"Poor thing I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled."Melody said "Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there."

"Oh my mom doesn't really want me moving very heavy objects I've got bad knees."Joe said

"Relax we'll do it."Melody replied

"Right"Tai said

"Hey."Joe replied

_**Matt's group. **_

"What are you doing Izzy?"Matt asked

"I'm trying to tap into this power source it I can get this baby to fire up then we can use my computer to get some help."Izzy replied

Izzy trying to find away into the power source.

_**Tai's group**_

They are still trying to free Andromon.

"I think it's moving."Tai said

He the fall s backwards hitting a lever making the machine work.

"Hey something's happening."Joe said

A black gear falls into Andromon's leg.

"Hey something's happening he's coming loose."Joe said

They pull him out.

"Yeah."Everyone cheers

"I think he's slowly coming to."Agumon says

"He needs a couple of whacks."Tai said getting ready to do it, but Melody and Joe stop him.

He goes to hit Andromon but Agumon does it.

"I am Andromon."Andromon said

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone."Joe said

"He looks friendly enough and I'm sure if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us."Melody said

Andromon grabs Melody's leg.

"Forget what I said about being friendly."Melody said

"I shall punish alien intruders."Andromon said

"Andromon is one of the most powerful digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything."Gomamon said

"Let's give him all we've got."Tai said

"Diamond storm."Renamon said

"Ah" Andromon said

He throws Melody but she gets caught by Tai and Agumon.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day watch out."Joe said

"Maybe this is a good day."Gomamon said

"This is not good."Joe replied

"Well Tai what do we do now?"Agumon said

"Er Agumon how about trying to blast the roof."Tai said as Melody latches onto his arm

"Hmm Pha."Agumon said

Iron bars fall down trapping Andromon.

"Boy he's gonna have one ugly headache."Tai said

"No doubt."Melody said

"Now lets get out of here."Tai said pulling Melody out of the room.

Matt, Sora, Tk and Mimi are together.

"This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it oh maybe with ohh, maybe with a little plaid outfit and a blow horn."Mimi said

Sora and Matt shared a look.

_**Izzy and Tentomon **_

"Ah ha I've located an access panel to the interior operations."Izzy said

"Let me see Izzy. What exactly do you think this is?"Tentomon said

"Those markings are bio alien mutations of some sort a computer program. A very complicated program indeed."Izzy said

He wipes a bit of the program which cuts out the power in the factory.

Mimi, Sora, Matt and Tk are looking at the conveyer belt. They watched as things were assembled and then unassembled.

Tai, Melody, Joe and their digimon are still running. However, they didn't get far until the lights were turned off.

"Hey who turned out the lights?"

"I break out in hives in the dark."Joe said

"Hmmm"Andromon said

"What was that?"Joe said as he and the others turn around

"I hope it isn't Andromon."Melody said

"It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don't have to find out."Tai said

"Well I'm for that."Joe said

"Or we could just stay here frozen till the monster gets us."Tai said

"Let's sneak away."Melody said

"Can you explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives," Joe said

"Intruders sited and Andromon doesn't like intruders Lightning Blade."Andromon said

"Ahhhhh"Tai's group shouted

_**Izzy and Tentomon **_

"That was a smooth move Izzy scratch that theory could I have possibly deleted the wrong program?"Izzy said

"I think that is a distinct possibility Izzy why don't you undelete it?"Tentomon said

"Capital Idea a stroke of metallic paint right here vola."Izzy said

_**Matt's goup**_

"They didn't pay their power bill is that it?" Mimi asked as the power came back on

"You know you have no imagination."Matt replied

Sora wondered what was going on with Melody and the others.

_**With Izzy and Tentomon**_

"That's rather mysterious."Izzy said

"And just what is so mysterious about it."Tentomon said

"Well you see batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current this one produces it's own current independently."Izzy said

"And what does that mean in plain English for those who didn't major in engineering."Tentomon said

"Give me a nano here."Izzy said

"I'll even give you 3."Tentomon said

"If I can decode this particulate programme then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here."Izzy said

_**Tai's group**_

"Ah"Tai, Melody, Joe, and the digimon shouted

"Let's get out of here he's getting closer."Melody said

"This is not good I don't like this at all."Joe said while panting

"Come on you guys."Melody said

"Lightning Blade and fire."Andromon said

Tai and his group screams. Tai and the others jumped off the bridge that they werer running on and held onto the railing.

"Here me intruders Andromon will exact his vengeance."Andromon said

"Hey come on, vengeance we're the ones that jump-started you remember."Tai said

_**Izzy and Tentomon **_

Izzy was still sitting in the floor of the power chamber...while Tentomon looked at his partner.

"I admire how you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don't you ever feel sort of left out?"Tentomon said

"Not at all."Izzy replied

"So you'd rather spend your time with puzzles than people?"Tentomon said

"Precisely what can be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that nobody else can figure out."Izzy replied

"I can think of a lot of things like relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about been trapped in a small room with no exit. But that's just me."

"I'm just trying to determine how we all got to this place and I'd like to learn more about you digimon perhaps prove some of my theories."

"What are you theorizing about? What's the is mystery I am who I am I'm not hiding anything."

"Really?"

"I simply can't understand this preoccupation with who you are, is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins"

"Oh well."

_**(Flash Back) **_

_A young Izzy was looking through a cracked door at his 'mother' and 'Father' who wree sitting on the couch. His 'mother' seemed upset._

_"Don't you think it's time we told Izzy the truth dear?" Izzy's mother said_

_"No I'm afraid if we told him now it might be too big of a shock."Izzy's dad said_

_"I know your trying to do what's best but I'm worried once he finds out he'll be upset that we didn't tell him sooner."Izzy's mom said_

_"Well we can't think about that now."Izzy's dad said_

_**(End Flash Back) **_

"Izzy, Izzy."Tentomon said

"Oh what did you say?"Izzy asked

"You were off in another world look at the screen."Tentomon said

"Huh"Izzy asked

"It's acting rather strangely perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution. Your friends are in trouble can't you feel it in your bones?"

"Oh my digivice has been activated."Izzy said

_**Matt's group. **_

"Boy that's productive this thing puts the pieces together and then takes them apart."Matt said

Matt, Mimi, Sora, and T.K. just sat and watched the assembly line.

_**Tentomon and Izzy. **_

"Tentomon to Izzymon are you reading me."Tentomon said

"This is merely scientifically speculation but I believe I've stumbled onto something more than a simple computer game and I'm about to abandon my alien theories. Well ah."Izzy replied

"Oh my it's getting hot in here ow ow I'm burning up do something quickly I'm being zapped."Tentomon cried jumping from one leg to the other

"What's going on hey."Izzy cried

"Oh ow I can't stand it help."Tentomon cried

"Hmm" Izzy said then while looking at digivice "is it short-circuiting?"

"Oo ee mercy yikes."Tentomon said

"Woah" Izzy cried

"I'm dancing like I've never danced before."Tentomon said

"I'm disconnecting the power now I'll never figure the mystery out now oh well."

While Izzy is talking Tentomon is saying ow over an over.

:Oh I don't like computers."Tentomon cried

"What's happened to my digivice?"Izzy asked

_**With Tai's group. **_

Tai, Joe, Melody, and the digimon are still holding on to the railing of the bridge they were on. Andromon kept walking towards them.

"Andromon will exact his vengeance."Andromon said

"Oh yeah just try it you walking tin can."Tai said as he pushes himself of the bridge

Tai jumps to some controls.

"Will you please stop taunting the deranged android."Joe cried

"Tai if your going to do something, please hurry i'm slipping."Melody cried

Tai pulls a lever.

"Yeah."Tai cried

A crane picks Andromon up.

"Don't interrupt altitude reading abnormal."Andromon saod

Renamon jumps onto the bridge then helps the others back onto the bridge.

"Lets find the others and get out of here!"Melody cried

Tai's group run again.

_**With Matt's group. **_

Mimi, T.K., Sora, and Matt were standing up on the roof of the factory.

"Now I'm board grey is my least favorite color and all this deconstruction is so 10 minutes ago why are we still here?"Mimi asked

"We're still here because we're trying to figure out what gets built in this factory. So far it just seems designed to put things together and then take them apart."Sora said

"I really really hope they designed it with a door."T.K. said

"There's no door it's based on perpetual motion nothing ever stops or leaves this place."Matt replied

About that time Izzy appeared in the door way.

"Hey everybody" Izzy said talking to Matt, Sora, Tk and Mimi "you're never going to guess what I've just discovered?"

"So what's up?"Matt asked

"Well the computer program operating this factory is what producing the generating power to keep it going even more incredible in Digiworld basic data and simple living information are a bioble substance it's alive."Izzy replied

About that time Tai, Melody, and Joe appeared.

"Hey you guys listen up."Tai said

"I don't like the tone of his voice."Matt said

"We have got to get out of here now."Tai cried

"What do you mean Tai."Matt replied

Andromon come up through the floor.

"Capture intruders senses detect hostility bring intruders into firing range."Andromon said

"Ah Mr. Weird of a man are you talking to us."Mimi asked

"Bring missiles to position and fire."Andromon said

"Matt help."T.K. said

"Tk" Matt cried

"Look out. Gabumon digivolve to."Gabumon shouted

"Garurumon" Garurumon shouted

"Oh no" T.K. said

Garurumon knock a missile away but the other one starts firing at Tai, Joe, Melody and their digimon.

"Ah" Tai, Melody, Joe, and the digimon shouted

"Agumon digivolve to."Agumon said

"Greymon."Greymon shouted

He destroys the other missiles.

"Who challenges Andromon?"Andromon asked

Greymon and Garurumon get attacked.

"Bungling weaklings."Andromon replied

"Get him Greymon."Tai shouted

"Recycle that hunk of tin."Matt shouted

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?"Andromon replied

Garurumon growls at Andromon.

"Lightning Blade and file."Andromon shouted

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon."Matt said

"Maybe cause he's all machine it's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon."Sora said

"Is it possible that we could lose."Tai said gripping his hands into a fist.

Andromon attacks again.

"He's beaten them both now."Melody cried

"Looks like there's no hope."Matt said

"Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice."Tentomon said

"What for?"Izzy replied

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving."Tentomon replied

"Yes it's gotta work if I can just recall the exact sequence we cracked the program yeah."Izzy replied

"Tentomon digivolve to. Kabuterimon."Tentomon started to shout but his voice became different at the end.

"yeah" The kids cheered

Greymon and Garurumon are still being beaten. Kabuterimon buzzes.

"Huh bring missiles to position and fire."Andromon said

"Boy doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?"Joe said

"Huh that's it hey oh cut his power demobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source ah."Izzy replied

"Electro Shocker."Kabuterimon shouted

"Argh"Andromon cried

The black gear leaves his leg.

"He stripped a gear."Matt said

"That musta hurt."Sora said

"Poor Andromon!"Melody replied

"That's wicked" Tai said

Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Garururumon turned back into Tentomon, Agumon, and Gabumon and returned to their partners. The children walked down to the bottom floor and stood face to face with Andromon.

"That black gear reprogrammed my systems somehow I'm normally a none violent digimon."Andromon said to the children.

"You could have fooled us."Tai replied earning a swift whack to the head by Melody.

"Tai, shut your mouth. Sorry for his rudeness Andromon. I'm just glad your back to normal."Melody replied

"No kidding" Sora said then whispering to Joe said "I told you he's a digimon and not an android."

"I never meant to hurt anyone."Andromon said

"Don't give it another thought hey we all make mistakes."Matt said

"I can't answer your answer your questions about how this place came to being or what it's for but I can be of some help the best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water way the labyrinth begins just beyond this point."Andromon said

"Thanks for your help Andromon."Tai said rubbing his throbing head

"I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the guy that turned out to be not so bad."Andromon said

"There's a things you can count on we'll never forget you Andromon."Tai replied

_**In pipe line. **_

The group was waiting for Mimi to come into the sewer where they could start walking.

"I know I can do this really I can ok ready set go."Mimi said

"Ok that only took 4 minutes. Let's get out of here."Tai said

When Tai noticed a look from Melody he quickly covered his head, only to get elbowed in the ribs.

"Be nice."Melody said

"Am I the only one that finds strolling leisurely through the sewers a slightest bit disgusting."Joe said

"Tell me the truth Izzy was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a super hero."TK said

"Prodigious huh."Izzy replied

"Would your computer make Patamon become a superhero?"TK asked

"I suppose that is possible."Izzy replied

"Wow ok."TK said getting hyped

"Let's see now."Izzy said

"What's happening?"TK asked

"That's strange."Izzy replied

"Hey!"TK cried

"Programs right but nothing is happening."Izzy replied

"Just give it a few whacks that'll do it."Tai repied

"let us try."Agumon said

"Er uh oh."Izzy cried as Agumon and Tai advanced on him.

Izzy back up nervously. Right as Tai and Agumon jumped for the computer, Renamon appeared behind Izzy and grabbed him and his computer and took him to stand by Melody. Making Tai and Agumon hit each other.

"Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy."Melody said

"Now that you boys have holes in you heads maybe your brain will get enough oxygen"Sora said

Everyone laughs at Agumon's and Tai's predicament except Tai and Agumon.

* * *

**Poor Agumon and Tai...Oh well, When do you think Renamon should digivole? I have an idea in mind but I want to hear what you guys think:)**


	6. Togemon in ToyTown

_**MiraclesVeemon:**_** Your idea was really a good point...and you helped me alot with the plot of Melody:) Thank you very much. But I didn't want Renamon to digivole just yet, I wants some suspense...haahah...okay that was a little creepy -.-'**

**Anyways the one shot of Melody and Tai's first meeting is up. Please comment and review it.**

I dont own digimon :( nor the characthers:((( but I do own mel:))

Please don't forget to review:)

* * *

The kids are walking through the sewer.

"Ok, everybody, let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us!"Tai shouted

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon digivolve and fight all night."Everyone sung

"Singing sure is fun!

"Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Mimi."Agumon said

Kids stop walking and make faces.

"Mimi?"Tai asked

"Mimi?"Sora mimicked

"Singing?"Matt asked

"Mercy!"Joe replied

Melody from her spot behind Tai turned to them and said:

"Guys! Be nice!"

Mimi, delighted, closes her eyes, and begins to sing rather badly...

"Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roooooooam!"Mimi sung

"Avoiding your drone!"Joe sung

"Hey, come on, I had music lessons for three years."Mimi said

"Oh you did? Did it help?"T.K. said innocently

Everyone just looked at T.K. and Mimi wondering what was going to come off.

"Ha, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think."Izzy said trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Then let's sing as a group!"Sora said

"Let's go!"Tai said

The kids all begin to march and sing

"Digimon fight and Digimon fly, Digimon digivolve an-"Everyone sung

"Ahh!"Melody cried

"Stop it!"Sora cried

Everyone abruptly stops, Melody and Sora is crying.

"Awwww..."Biyomon and Agumon cried worriedly

"Mel, are you all right?"Tai asked

"Yeah, Sora what's the matter?"Matt asked

"Well, some water fell from up there..."Sora said

"Yeah it went down my back."Melody replied

Another drop of water falls from the ceiling and onto their shirts.

"That made you scream?"Izzy said pointing to the wet spots on Sora and Melody's shirts

"Yeah..."Sora said whipping the water off

"no...uh..."Melody said as she sheepishly wipes off water

Tai and the others look on worriedly.

"I used to sing at home."Sora said "I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I'd sing really loud 'cause...nobody could hear me then."Sora said and her eyes water

Melody stayed quite.

"It's ok to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Tai?"Agumon asked

"Hmm? show Tai taking a bath I miss playing sports and then taking a nice hot bath. show him leaning back in the tub too far," Tai said while losing his balance, and falling back in the water with a yell

Melody laughed then helped up her best friend.

"Games...my games..."T.K. said crouching down like he was playing video games "I wasn't far from beating Matt on my videogames. "

Matt: crouches and grins while saying:

"Beating me TK? Gee I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams, kiddo, hahahaha! "

meanwhile, TK is pretending to play games with a blank expression, lost in his own world Matt continues laughing, over his laughing Agumon speaks:

"So you don't miss ANYTHING from home, Matt?"

Matt instantly turns serious

"Well, actually, now that you mention it...I've...been dreaming about Sundays...shows grill with sizzling meat ...when my mom cooked steaks! Mmmm! Makes my mouth water!"Matt replied

Joe pushes up glasses and said:

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a-junior college!"

"I don't miss school...but I do miss going on vacation, mm! Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air!"Mimi said

"Wow, that sounds like fun, Mimi!"T.K. said

"It is!"Mimi replied

Izzy gets more irritated and impatient then he finally says:

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets."

"What about you Melody?"Tentomon asked

"I miss playing soccer and hanging out with Hayden and Kari and that's it."Melody replied quickly

The children all sigh and now look defeated.

"They really DO come from another world!"Agumon replied

"That is why they are depressed."Gabumon said

"Poor kids."Gomamon said

"We must do our parts and be friends during the times they are lonely."Renamon said

The digimon nodded. Suddenly the dark tunnel, starts to make noises.

"Quiet! Listen everyone!"Tentomon said

"Ee-yuck!"Mimi said

"Numemon..."Gabumon said

"Numemon?"Matt asked

"They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers."Gomamon said

"That's gross!"Melody replied

Tentomon: And so are they.

"Are they really strong?"T.K. asked gripping on Matt's and Melody's leg.

"No, they're weak," Renamon said

"but smelly, just wait till they get closer!"Agumon said

"Then what do you say we leave? Or, am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer-dwellers?"Joe said

"makes noise of fear "Patamon said

A mass of Numemon approaching from farther down the tunnel

"And there are so many of them..."Agumon said

Numemon are fast approaching at this point

"Hurry, ruuuuun!"Agumon said suddenly

The digidestin followed Agumon's advice and they started to run as well as the other digimon.

"If they're not strong why do we have to run from them?"Tai asked

"Yeah, Agumon what are you not telling us?"Melody cried

"You'll see! Keep running!"Agumon cried

One of the Numemon: Let 'em have it!

Numemon are in hot pursuit and start flinging gross pink sludge at everyone

"These sewer-dwelling Numemon were like totally hygiene-deficient. They love throwing Nume Sludge at you...and they have bad breath, too!"Biyomon said

The kids and their digimon were running for dear life

"Let's keep moving!"Gabumon said

"He says that like we have a choice!"Melody yelled

Sludge splats on the wall

"Ehhhhh!"Mimi shouts

Absolute confusion follows, hard to make everything out

"We gotta get outta here!"Joe shouted

"Move it, move it!"Sora cried

"Get going!"Izzy shouted

"Run!"Tai shouted

"Keep moving!"Melody shouts

"Hey!"T.K said as he skids to a stop in front of a tunnel exit "This-a-way!"

Kids madly dash in, panting, and keep running, the Numemon follow. The digidestined and their Digimon make it outside in the bright sunlight and sigh with relief. The Numemon, once seeing the sunlight, scream, stop, and immediately retreat.

"Huh?"Tai asked

"The only thing that's able to drive 'em away is the sunshine!"Agumon said

"Phew!"Melody and Tai said

"Thank goodness! We finally escaped those Numemons" Mimi said

However once they got outside! They didn't see anything for miles, until they saw the strangest thing. They come across a field of vending machines. Panting, they then gasp in surprise

"There must be thousands of them!"Mimi cried

"I'd say under a hundred."Joe replied

"Or...maybe just 50."Izzy countered

"How did they get there?"T.K. asked

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime...at least." mimi said

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?"Tai said

"Hey that could be, "Melody said

"I bet it's a trick, Mimi."Palmon said

Mimi runs down toward vending machines, laughing excitedly and leaving everyone behind

"I won't accept that!"She cried

"Oh-!"Palmon cried

"I have a bad feeling about this."Melody said

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!"Joe shouted after her

"Mimi-!"Tai cried

"You can't stop her..."Melody said

"She's so stubborn."Sora replied

After browsing, Mimi and Palmon choose a machine

"Yay, soda. You want one?"Mimi asked

"No I don't!"Palmon replied

"You don't have to bite my head off. Hmm...mmmhmm!"Mimi said

She inserts a coin and the whole front of the vending machine slams down to the ground. Palmon and Mimi let out a yell and run out of the way. A Numemon is inside

"Hey, cutie pie, haha!"The leader said

"It's their leader."Palmon cried

"Their leader?! He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles, even with his doggie breath!"Mimi cried

"Hey let me take you out on a date."The Numemon leader said

"I think he likes you. It's gotta be the hat."Palmon said

"What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go NEAR that short, slimy, sewer-sliding sludge-slinger!"Mimi said

"Mimi, you'll make him mad."Palmon cried

"Who cares! Besides, we're safe in the sunlight-"Mimi said

Thunder is heard, clouds roll across the sky towards the sun

"Huh?"Palmon asked

"Uh oh..."Palmon and Mimi said

"Um...we were!"Mimi started

"How dare you call me short? The date's off!"The numemon leader said throwing sludge at them.

Mimi and Palmon yell.

"Not again!"Palmon cried

"Run!"Mimi screamed

"Party time!"The numemon leader called

More Numemon come out from vending machines to join in with the fight. Melody looked down to where Mimi was hearing her scream. She saw the Numemon and said:

"Guys their back!"

Everyone looked and saw that Mimi was bringing the Numemon straight to them.

"Ahhhhh!"The screamed

Mimi and Palmon: run like crazy toward the others

"Ahhhhh!"Mimi and Palmon screamed

"How did THEY get HERE?"Sora asked

Running by Mimi said:

"Who cares, run, run!"

Sora, Tai, and Agumon, who had just been standing around gaping, gasp and start running with the others.

"Run!"Tai shouts

"Ahh!"Izzy cried

"All right, everybody, let's split up!"Matt suggested

"Yeah!"Tai said

"See you all soon!"Melody replied quickly

Mimi and Palmon being chased by three Numemon, including the leader Numemon

"Heartbreaker!" The Numemon leader shouts as he hurls sludge at them, Palmon and Mimi run behind trees "Pelt her!"

Palmon slides out from behind the trees threateningly

"Poison Ivy!"Palmon cried

The 3 Numemon stop, holler, and then make a hasty retreat.

"Wha?"Palmon cried

"Palmon! Thank you!"Mimi said

"But Mimi-? I didn't do anything, why'd they run?"Palmon asked

The answer to this becomes quite apparent, as huge, thick, yellow legs stop behind them with a loud thud. Palmon and Mimi let out a cry and run out of the way.

"It's Monzaemon."Palmon said

"Come visit us at Toy Town."Monzaemon said

"Monzaemon looked like a cute big ol' teddy bear-but he wasn't very cuddly."Palmon said

"Uh, Palmon? Is he a Digimon, too?"Mimi asked

"Yes. He's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned Digimon toys. And those toys love him."Palmon replied

"Well, he looks harmless..."Mimi said

"He always has been."Palmon replied

"I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance."Monzaemon said

looking down on the treetops of the forest area they are in. An

Soon something happens and Monzaemon attacks Mimi and Palmon and they are running again.

"Wait! He's attacking us!"Mimi cried

"You think?"Palmon said sarcastically

Laser beams jet out from his eyes and blaze a trail after them

"Please, come spend a fun day in Toy Town with me!"Monzaemon said

Monzaemon stomps after them, randomly shooting his laser beams out of his eyes. Mimi and Palmon cry out while running.

"Why are you running, did I startle you? Sorry!"Monzaemon said

"Something's wrong, he's never acted like this!"Palmon exclaimed

"He is now!"Mimi cried

The Numemon leader is hiding, he beckons to them

"Come here, Cookie, I'll protect you! "he said

"No thanks!"Mimi replies huffy

Palmon notices Monzaemon's approach and replied:

"On second thought... "

She and Mimi gasp and jump into the shallow crevice.

"How about a kicking game of soccer, you two?!"Monzaemon asked as he stepped over the crevice

Numemon leader, Palmon, and Mimi let out a stifled frightened cry, then stand up once he passes

"He's gone!"Mimi cried

"Something bad must have happened in Toy Town."Palmon said

"Since I saved you, lady, now will you go out with me? Huh?"The Numemon leader asked

"No!"Mimi cried

"Ohh!"The Numemon Leader said

"C'mon, let's go to Toy Town."Mimi said

"But our friends-!"Palmon said

"Wow, she's so feisty, what a girl!"The leader Numemon said as Mimi and Palmon walks off.

Mimi and Palmon finally make it to toy town. Mimi cries out in surprised delight.

"There it is, Mimi, Toy Town!"Palmon said

"Wow. It really looks beautiful! Kinda like-a big amusement park!"Mimi said

Toy Town close up, with wide paved streets, and multi-colored houses with turrets, lined up in an organized fashion. Mimi and Palmon are wandering through the streets with interest.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here."Mimi said

"Something's not right here."Palmon said

Tai runs past, being chased by a toy car

"Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun!"Tai said in an odd voice

"Tai?"Mimi questioned

"Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now!"Tai said and skids to a stop and runs past them again."Fun! Fun! This is fun!"

"It doesn't look like a lot of fun."Mimi replied

Sora runs by, chased by a monkey toy clashing cymbals together.

"This is so exciting, this is really exciting!"Sora said in a weird voice

"Just what's going on here?!"Palmon asked

Izzy jogs by with arms outstretched, pursued by a massive army of toy soldiers.

"Oh joy. What a delightful activity. This activity is really delightful."Izzy said

Mimi and Palmon look at him in the distance.

"Hey, Izzy doesn't talk like that..."Mimi replied

"Nope" Palmon said

Matt runs by, chased by a train

"Boy oh boy, is this really great or what?"Matt says then laughs oddly

Joe runs by, with a giant bird pursuing him and trying to peck him.

"This really rocks! Forget books, this really rocks!"Joe replied

TK runs by, chased by a helicopter toy.

"Ha ha. You can't catch me. You can't catch me. You can't catch me, you can't catch me, ha ha!"TK cried

"That's weird. Everyone sounds like a bunch of Zombies. How strange!"Mimi replied

"They do!"Palmon said

"Ah well...they always were a little weird..."Mimi said

"I wish I knew what was going on here, it's Kinda creepy."Palmon said

Through a window, a locked toy chest is seen. From inside, yelling can be heard.

"Hello! Can anyone hear us out there?!"A muffled voice that sounded like Agumon said

Mimi and Palmon, walking by, exchange glances.

"Tai?! Help! Somebody get us outta here!"The muffle voices said again "Hello? Help! "

"It's coming from inside that chest!"Palmon cried

"Agumon? Is that you?"Mimi asked

"Yes!"Agumon cried

"Are all our other Digimon in there with you, Agumon?"Palmon

"Yes! We're all in here!"Agumon said

"Well Renamon isn't!"Patamon replied

"What happened?"Mimi asked

"We were running from the Numemon."Agumon started

_**Flashback begins **_

_Tai and Agumon running away from 3 Numemon. _

_**"Then Monzaemon came along. Monzaemon scares away Numemon with laser blasts, then turns to Tai and Agumon with glowing eyes."Agumon said**_

_"Ah...ee...run!"Tai cried_

_**"We tried to fight back..."Agumon narrated**_

_"Pepper breath! Pehh!"Agumon cried_

_"Mmm!"Monzaemon said_

_"It's no use, my flame's not working. Run!"Agumon said_

_"Hearts Attack! Those two!"Monzaemon said then Blue green heart bubbles shoot out and 2 envelope Tai and Agumon. _

_Sora and Biyomon running _

_"You'll see! Toy Town is the greatest place to be!"Monzaemon cried_

_"Spiral Twister! Pah!"Biyomon said_

_"Hearts Attack! Those two!"Monzaemon said_

_"Sora!"Biyomon cried_

_"Biyomon!"Sora cried_

_Two hearts envelope Sora and Biyomon as they make noises of alarm. _

_"At Toy Town, we just ooze fun."Monzaemon replied_

_At different location... _

_"Super Shocker!"Tentomon said_

_"Blue Blaster!"Gabumon shouted_

_"Boom bubble-paa!"Patamon shouted_

_"Mmmhmm-Hearts Attack! Them all!"Monzaemon said_

_Show everyone in the heart shaped bubbles. All are moaning, except Gomamon, who looks rather content. _

_"So all of you will now serve us! You're all going into our community toy box. Our toy box is only filled with children!"Monzaemon said_

_**Flashback ends now **_

"Thinking back, you're right. Show brief flashback of Matt's and Joe's odd behavior The toys have been playing with them."Mimi said

"Agu, tell us, what changed Monzaemon?"Palmon said

"We don't know!"Agumon said

"Huh?"Palmon asked

"Well, can't you get out of that box and help?"Mimi asked

"No, we're locked inside of here!"Biyomon cried

"It is up to you two. You must be the heroes this time."Gabumon said

"Just what do you mean?"Palmon said

"You must defeat Monzaemon."Biyomon said

"What?!"Palmon asked

"You must be kidding!"Mimi said

"That's right! We can't get free until you save the others."Agumon said

"Oh!"Mimi replied

"We have to do this."Palmon replied

"Oh do we have to?"Mimi asked

They walk outside.

"I have to tell ya, this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack, only give heart hugs, which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others."Palmon said

Show TK and helicopter again, running by.

"Mmm hmm hmm mmmm hmm, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!"TK shouts

"This is so ridiculous!"Mimi said

"Oh!"Palmon and Mimi said

The toy monkey clanging cymbals is at their feet. Mimi loses her temper.

"Mmm! Stop that noise! Right now!" Mimi says as she stamps her foot, and the monkey

falls over.

Monzaemon appears with balloons.

"It's such a happy day in Toy Town!"Monzaemon said

Mimi and Palmon cry out in surprise

"Monzaemon!"Palmon cried

"You'll like these! Everyone likes the balloons!"Monzaemon said

"Hey yeti-teddy! Whatever you've done to my friends-fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble!"Mimi cried his eyes glow, but Mimi doesn't notice. Palmon does." You understand me?!"

Suddenly realizes what's going on

"Waa! "Mimi cried

Show the explosion, and Mimi and Palmon running yet again

"This isn't funny! I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear!"Mimi cried

"Now, now. Don't run away from Toy Town!"Monzaemon said

Meanwhile, he's still shooting off his laser beams A mob of Numemon jump out of a dust cloud angrily.

"I'll save ya, honey! Hah!"The leader Numemon said

Sludge lands on Monzaemon's forehead, he growls, and they continue their attack

"Numemon!"Mimi said

"You turned him down, and he still helped." palmon said

Monzaemon stomps and sends all the Numemon flying.

"Well, Palmon, what can I say, when you've got it, you've got it."Mimi replied

Monzaemon stomps again, with the same effect.

"Oh no! I don't think the Nume-sludge is working."Mimi cried

Monzaemon glares and whacks the Numemon.

"Gotcha!"Monzaemon said

"I can't let them fight alone!"Palmon said

"Palmon, be careful!"Mimi said

"Take this!"Monzaemon said

"Poison Ivy!"Palmon shouts

Her attack wraps around Monzaemon, but proves ineffective when he yanks free and sends her flying.

"Ohh!"Palmon screams

"Palmon! Please-talk to me!"Mimi cries running over to Palmon

"My Poison Ivy's not strong enough."Palmon said

"Mmmhmm-Heart Attack!"Monzaemon said

The blue hearts appear and begin chasing a frightened Mimi and Palmon. Numemon come to the rescue and together form a gigantic wall to block the hearts.

"Numemon!"Mimi cries again

The hearts float away, taking the Numemon with them.

"Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I am not a push over."Palmon says as she Makes a mean, angry face. "Mmm..."

Digivolution begins

"Time to show this Digimon some manners! Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!"Palmon shouts

Togemon is a large green cactus with arms and wears bright red boxing gloves.

"You're goin' down, big boy! Arrr!"Togemon says and smacks fists together.

Mimi looks on in amazement. Togemon struts forward with attitude.

"You wanna dance with me?"Togemon asked

Monzaemon growls, but Togemon growls louder. So Monzaemon growls again. Togemon growls then delivers the first punch. The two begin punching it out like crazy. At one point, Monzaemon attempts to use his laser attack, but Togemon punches him in the face, so it's ineffective.

"Digimon Needle Spray-Ahhhhah!"Togemon shouts

So many needles go into Monzaemon that he looks like a pincushion, and he lets out a yell. The zipper on his back bursts open, and a black gear flies out. He then moans and collapses. Togemon reverse digivolves back to Palmon. Palmon then collapses into a sitting position, exhausted. Mimi runs over.

"Palmon, you're fabulous!"Mimi said then giggles and gives her a crushing hug.

"My...stem is bruised."Palmon replied

After everyone was freed from the spell, and the trunk, Monzaemon told the kids what really happened.

"Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them and throw them away! It's so sad! So I created a home for these toys. Then...I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and I found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes!"Monzaemon replied

"How? By turning kids into zombies?"Mimi asked

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi."Joe said

"You're right, Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen, I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology, I'll never do that again-really."Monzaemon replied

Tai grins and scratches the back of his head

"Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose."Tai said

"Of course not. But an evil feeling came over me. show a black gear bursting into pieces "Monzaemon said

"It had to be that black gear!"Sora said

"Y'know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. show black gear bursting into pieces again They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing."Tai replied

"That's right. But me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again."Mimi said

"We're a great team!"Palmon said

"My friends-there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a real heart hug!"Monzaemon said

The kids are rather alarmed/bewildered

"Oh boy..."Joe said

"Here we go! This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack-with a hug!"Monzaemon said

The kids and their digimon get captured by a heart bubble-now pink in color-and go floating around, giggling and all smiles. Numemon leader pops out of a manhole for the sewers.

"Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?"The Numemon leader cried

Mimi cheerfully, since she is still in her heart bubble replies with a smile

"No."

"Wow, what a girl! She'll come around. Hoo-hoah!"Numemon leader says then falls on his face in something like a faint,

Everyone laughs, once the kids were free they started back on their walk. It was then Tk noticed something.

"Where is Melody?!"he asked

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same thing...She wasn't in toy town."Mimi replied

"What?! Do you think she got lost?"Tai asked

"What if she got hurt by a bad digimon!"Joe cried

"Great, as if we didn't have enough problems..."Matt said but suddenly regretted it when he said it.

"Matt Melody didn't mean to go missing."TK said

Matt bent down and patted TK's head.

"I know little buddy, I'm worried about her two. She's the only one of us that can tame Tai."Matt said

"Well she has Renamon with her!"Biyomon said "So that's some comfort!"

"Wait! I can track Renamon's scent."Agumon said

"Really, can you do that Agumon?"Tai asked

"I'll help you Agumon, two noses are better than one."Gabumon said.

"Good idea!"Biyomon said "Patamon, Tentomon and I will look from the air."

Everyone agreed.

'Mel, where the heck are you?'Tai thought as Agumon and Gabumon started to follow Renamon's scent.

* * *

**Oh snap...well that's it for now...clifthanger...anyways please reivew if you want more:)**

**Mel: What if they don't?**

**My-favorite-color-is-red:you'll be stranded where ever you are and only I will know:) goodbye going to sleep:)**


	7. Kyubimon and spiders

**Hello how is everybody? Me well I'm freaking out...I start a new Job monday and well I'm super nervous. I've met the Manager and she is really nice but still freaked out...anyways new chapters will be kinda slow. So I will need alot of support.**

_**MiraclesVeemon: **_**Thanks again, and thank you...**

_**Drawknight:**_** Thanks for your help:)**

A/N: I do not own digimon nor the chatactes only melody.

* * *

Melody and Renamon were running from Monzaemon; however, Renamon stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong partner?"Melody asked resting on a tree catching her breath

"Monzaemon isn't following us anymore."Renamon replied

"Good!"Melody said as she slid down on the ground."Note to self get rid of Hayden's teddy bear."

Renamon smirked and then looked around the area. Melody noticed the tense attitude of her partner.

"Wanna tell me what has got you so tense?"Melody asked

"It's nothing."Renamon replied

Melody pushed herself up and said:

"Wrong answer, try again."

Renamon smirked and replied:

"I can't sense Agumon or Gabumon anymore."

"You can't sense? WHA?"Melody asked

"I've always been with Agumon and the others ever since I was a baby digimon. So I can sense them easily...However, for some reason I can't feel them."

"Does that mean were farther from the group?"

"I'm not sure."

Melody brought herself into a thinking pose.

"Okay so right now we don't know where we are, nor do we know where the others are..hm..."melody said

about that time Melody's stomach growled.

"Ah, haha guess I'm hungry."Melody said

Renamon smirked then rubbed her head.

"I'll go find food stay here and stay out of trouble."Renamon said

"Please I'm not Tai."Melody replied

"Your his best friend which is close enough."Renamon said as she vanished.

Melody huffed as she sit down under the tree again.

"I wonder if the others got away from Monzaemon? If not what's going to happen to them?"Melody thought out loud

Melody sighed then thought about the promise she made with the two eight years olds.

_***flashback***_

_Melody Kurasaki smiled as she walked with her little sister to the Yagami house hold._

_"Hay are you sure you don't want to go? I mean I still have money left over if you want to go."Melody said_

_The short brown headed girl smiled and said:_

_"No sis, Kari is sick! She's my best friend and if she can't go then I don't want to leave her alone."_

_Melody smiled down at her sister, since the two of them met when they were at the hospital they became best friends. Which was perfectly fine for Melody and Tai. _

_"You know, you can't always protect Kari. One day you're going to need protection."Melody said_

_"Why bring something like that up?"Hayden asked_

_Melody squatted down and put a hand on her sisters forehead._

_"The fact that your face is flustered. You have a fever again. I can't believe you weren't going to tell me."Melody said_

_"It's not a big deal! I've had fevers all my life!"Hayden cried_

_Melody sighed and the two of them made it to the Yagami apartment. As soon as they walked in Hayden was grabbed in a head lock._

_"Say you give and I'll let you pass."A voice said_

_Melody smiled when she saw the wild brown headed boy._

_"Never Tai! I'll win!"Hayden cried_

_"How? I have you!"Tai replied_

_Hayden smirked then licked Tai's arm._

_"HAYDEN!"Tai shouted as he let her go. _

_She laughed and ran into his and Kari's room. Tai frowned, but Melody laughed at the two._

_"You lost again."Melody said_

_"I miss when she was young and shy."Tai replied_

_Melody gave a confused look and said:_

_"Are we talking about the same Hayden?"_

_About that time Mr. Yagami came in toting the two little girls._

_"Are you leaving Tai?"Kari asked coughing a little_

_"Yeah, but don't worry Kari we'll be back before you know it!"Tai said_

_Mr. Yagami sat the two girls down and told Tai to help him put the bags in the car._

_"Melody?"Kari said_

_"Yes, what's wrong Kari?"Melody asked_

_"Will you watch over Tai?"Kari asked_

_"What do you mean?"melody asked_

_"Hayden and I have this feeling...please watch over Tai and don't let him out of your sight."Kari said_

_"I promise...although I was going to anyways."Melody replied with a wink._

_"Take care of yourself to sis."Hayden said_

_"Sure thing."Melody replied_

_***end flashback***_

Melody let her head rest against the back of the tree.

'Well I kept my promise...half way though...Renamon and I just have to find the others and then I'll be able to keep it. 'Melody thought

About that time Renamon reappeared. In her arms were fruit and other things that were safe for her and her partner to eat. The two started to eat. Once they were finished Melody stood up and stretched.

"Well partner how about we find the others."Melody said

"How do you plan to do that?"Renamon asked

Melody thought for a minute then snapped her fingers.

"Can you like meditate to clear your mind and only focus on Agumon?"Melody asked

Renamon nodded, then replied:

"It will take some time though."

"Okay take your time, it's like Tai said we don't have anywhere to be."Melody replied

Renamon sat cross legged and closed her eyes. Melody felt a small pain come her back. It was then she realized that she was supper tense.

'Calm down Mel. Everything will be fine! Renamon will protect you from anything...Get a grip on yourself. You'll be fine without the group for a while. 'Melody thought to herself

After a couple of minutes Renamon stood up,

"did you get him?"Melody asked

"Yes, it seems like he is following my scent."Renamon said

"Wow, he's like a loyal friend."Melody replied

Renamon said nothing, but she picked up her partner and started to go to the others. Their journey was going pretty smoothly. Renamon was jumping from branch to branch.

'Okay everything is way too easy...I really shouldn't have said that. 'Melody thought

However, the thought didn't linger long as Melody found that nothing came from the thought. She found herself missing T.K. and the others..

"Renamon how much longer?"Melody asked

"Not long..I can feel them growing closer."Renamon said

"That's go-"Melody started but stopped when the two of them started to fall to the ground.

Melody screamed.

**Tai and the others.**

Tai and the other digidestin were following their digimon.

"Agumon how much longer?"Tai asked

"Tai calm down, Agumon and the others are going as fast as they can."Sora said

TK looked over to Matt and said:

"Tai's a nervous wreck."

"No kidding."Matt replied

"Maybe Melody is the Yin to his Yang, and one is not their the other becomes off."Izzy said

"My Ying and Yang are both tired."Mimi whinnied

About that time a scream cut through the digidestin.

"What was that?!"Mimi asked

"That was Melody!"Tai said

"Lets go then!"TK shouted

Everyone took off running towards the scream.

**Renamon and Melody**

Renamon quickly tried to regain her footing but she couldn't. She slammed into the ground hard. Melody luckily landed on something sticky; however she couldn't move. Renamon got up but was suddenly slammed back down to the ground. A spider like digimon was standing onto of Renamon stopping all movement.

"RENAMON!"Melody shouted in worry looking at her partner.

About that time the bushes behind Renamon shook. A small boy appeared

"TK!"Melody cried

"MELODY!"TK cried

About that time everyone appeared behind TK.

"MELODY!"Tai and Matt shouted

"Hey guys."Melody relied

"Who is that digimon on Renamon Patamon?"TK asked

"Dokugomon is an Insectoid Digimon Dokugomon is said to have computer viruses running through its body."Patamon replied

About that time Melody heard movement from beside her. When she turned her head she became eye to eye with a Dokugomon. Melody screamed again. The Dokugomon started to wrap Melody in spider's thread.

"Hey let me go!"Melody shouted

"Agumon can you digivoled?"Tai asked

"Gabumon how about you?"Matt asked

"Biyomon please say you can."Sora said

"Tentomon?"Izzy replied

"Sorry Tai, I haven't had anything to eat."Agumon replied

"Same here Matt, our energy is just too low."Gabumon replied

"Well still try to help, don't worry Sora."Biyomon said

"Of course."Tentomon said

Renamon was able to free herself from the first Dokugomon and stood in front of her partner's friends.

"DIAMOND STORM!"She shouts and attacks however the Dokugomon just shrug off the attack.

"No way!"Joe said

Renamon felt defeated, that was until she heard:

"PEPER BREATH!"

"BLUE BLASTER"

"SPIRLA TWISTER!"

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

"POSION IVY!"

"SUPER SHOCKER!"

Renamon saw her friends were trying to free Melody so she had to stop this Dokugomon from trying to help the other. Renamon stood defensively now.

Melody watched as Agumon and Gabumon worked on cutting the spiders web with their flame and blaster. About that time Melody fell to the ground. She landed on the ground but something in her ankle didn't feel right. Agumon, Patamon, and Gabumon ran over the other digimon went to stand and help protect the children.

"Stay still Melody!"Agumon said

"Okay."Melody said

Agumon cut through the spider's web that was holding Melody. Patamon flew into Melody's arms.

"TK was really worried about cha."Patamon said "I was to."

Melody smiled and said:

"I was worried about you two, both of you."

"Alright let's get to the others."Gabumon said

Agumon, Gabumon, and Patamon went to the others, but as Melody went to stand up and put pressure on her right ankle she crumbled back to the ground. Renamon jumped into the air and kicked the Dokugomon on the head. The Dokugomon hit the ground hard, and it didn't move. Renamon was soon hit to the ground hard by the other Dokugomon and then slung into a tree. Renamon tried to stand up.

"Ah," Melody cried

"Mel, what's wrong?"Tai asked running over with Agumon on his heels.

"It's my ankle I can't move it." Melody cries putting a hand on her hurt ankle.

Tai just looked at Melody's ankle and could see it was already swelling.

"This is bad."Tai cried

"we have to get her out of here."Agumon said

"I'm not leaving without Renamon."Melody said

"Mel, we don't have time to argue."Tai said

Melody stared Tai down, who returned it.

"TAI MELODY LOOK OUT!"A voice shouted

Agumon went to move, however he got caught in spiders web. A dokugomon was coming straight for Tai and Melody. Tai quickly brought his arms around Melody as she griped onto his shirt.

"RENAMON!"Melody shouted

Renamon pushed herself up, she felt power coming from her gut. Melody and Tai saw a bright light coming from where Renamon had been. When the light faded a yellow wolf with nine tails stood. It looked like her feet and the ends of her tails were on fire.

"wow."Melody said still holding onto Tai.

"Who is that?"Tai asked

"That's Kyubimon. She is proud of her mighty perseverance skill of the technique type. In ancient times, she was revered as the messenger of peace."Agumon said

"Kyubimon, wow! Tai Renamon digivoled!"Melody cried

Tai was amazed at how Kyubimon stood. To him he couldn't think of a better partner for Melody

"Fox Tail inferno!"Kyubimon shouted

Her nine tails stretched out looking like a fan and the ends of the lighted up. Soon the flames went off her tail and into the Dokugomon that were in front of her.

"DRAGON WHEEL!"Kyubimon shouted as she jumped in the air and turned into a blue sphere of energy, a dragon head came out and attacked the two Dokugomon

Seeing they were out matched now the Dokugomon quickly fled. Kyubimon walked over to Melody and nuzzled her face into Melody's.

"You were amazing Kyubimon."Melody said

"Thank you, you were amazing also. It was you who helped me digivoled."Kyubimon said

"I'm just glad were all together again."Sora said walking over.

Renamon returned after Kyubimon loss the energy to stay. Joe was wrapping Melody's ankle.

"Well it's not too bad of a sprain. It's a light one, you're lucky it could have been worse."Joe said

Melody didn't say anything until she was lifted onto Tai's back.

"Well guys lets get going to wherever we are going."Tai shouted

"OKAY!"Everyone replied


	8. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

**Here is the next chapter of the digimon series. I hope you guys like it. **

**MiraclesVeemon: You've helped me alot this week:) Thank you so much. And I'm super glad you like my pictures.**

**SkyLion27: I'm glad you like this story. If you don't mind can you check out the two one shots I have up? They go along with the story.**

**animls4evr:lol, great minds think alike. I love that you like Kari and Hayden, trust me the two of them will be appearing alot more in future chapters. Thanks and everything is going great in the real world...I love my job.**

**Powerpuff:Thank you for your comment. I'll try my best to fix the problems. and Thank you. **

**Disclamer: I do not own digimon, just Mel.**

* * *

All the kids (except Melody who was on Tai's back) are walking through the forest. it's very cold, and some of them are shivering.

"I know this is no day at the beach, Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it, and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you've got a problem with the cold. Everyone think warm."Gomamon said

"I'm allergic to fur."Joe replied

"Oh, come on. The cold isn't that bad."Tai replied

Everyone got quite till TK and Mimi gasped.

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin."Izzy replied

"Tai eats like a bear does that count?"Melody asked

Matt and Sora smirked at the response.

"Yeah, but if it shows, we'll throw some snowballs!"Tai replied choosing to ignore Melody's comment.

"And make snowmen!"Mimi cried

"Who do you think Snowmon is?"Gomamon asked his digimon companions

"A digimon from their planet?"Gabumon asked

"It's difficult to explain."Izzy replied hearing the digimon's conversation

"Well, if it's edible, count me in."Tentomon replied

"No, the best thing about show balls is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months."Izzy replied

"You throw food?"Tentomon replied

"We could build a snow fort!"Matt replied

"You'll need one!"Tai said to the blond

"I bet I could beat you both, blindfolded!"Sora replied

"I could beat all three of you if my ankle wasn't still hurt!"Melody cried

"I wanna build an igloo!"TK cried

"I'll help! If you tell me what it is."Palmon replied

"An igloo sounds scrumptious!"Tentomon replied

"Too bad they're not edible."Izzy replied

"You can't be serious. It'd be horrible if it started snowing right now."Joe said suddenly

"Lighten up, Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things."Sora replied

"Yeah, we can't always look at the bad side of things."Melody replied

"Belch."Joe replied

"Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow?"TK asked as he ran up beside Tai and Melody

"Probably any second now."Tai replied

"Right on Joe's head!"Matt replied

"That'd be so funny!"TK said

"I can't wait to see his face!"Tai replied

"You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won't be able to camp out anymore! We'll be frozen digitreats!"Joe replied

Tai, Matt, Izzy, and TK laughed at Joe. Melody didn't reply, she could feel herself becoming colder as Tai walked on.

'Joe's right if things get colder we might not be able to stay warm. 'Melody thought

"Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It's always better to be safe than sorry. Think first."Joe said as he crossed his arms "Humph."

The kids walked a little more till they stopped. There was no evil digimon in front of them just a field of white...snow.

"What's the white stuff?"Gomamon asked

"It's a field of snow! There's bound to be a ski resort nearby!"Mimi cried

"Oh, man. This is much worse than even I thought it was!"Joe replied

"What now, guys?"Sora replied

"I think we should keep going. We won't get anywhere just sitting here."Tai replied

"But if we cross the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb."Matt interjected

"It's impossible to continue!"Joe said

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks? We eight cross that field or go up that big mountain."Tai said

"Wait a sec. I think there's a weird odor in the air."Agumon replied sniffing the air

"I do believe he's right."Biyomon replied sniffing also

"But what could it be?"Gabumon asked sniffing

"I dunno. But it smells like..."Tai started

"Very familiar..."Melody replied

"It's steam."Renamon said

"She's right. But where's it coming from?"Matt cried

"A big geyser!"Joe exclaimed

"Wow! A hot springs!"Mimi and TK cheered

"Yipee! We can take a bath! Finally, now I can get warm!"Mimi said

The digidestin celebrated. However, Melody noticed a simi dejected Joe.

They all go and check out the hot springs.

"Uh, oh. This water is way too hot."Tai replied

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this."Tentomon said

"Yes, boiled."Izzy replied

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath."Mimi said

"It looks so inviting."Palmon replied

"Maybe if you're a vegetable."Matt joked

"What's a little dirt compared to staving? We need to eat and there's nothing in sight!"Joe said

"Oh, yes there is!"TK replied

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and hot water!"Joe said

"Look!"TK shouted then pointed

Everyone looked to see where TK was pointing to. A giant refrigerator was sitting in the middle of nowhere.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this."Joe cried

"Yeah! It's real!"Tai celebrated

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous! What would a refrigerator be doing all the way out here?"Joe asked

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub!"Matt said

"Well, we won't know till we open it."Sora replied

"I want hot cocoa!"Mimi said

"What's that?"Palmon asked

"Come on already, let's open it!"Tai said as he sits Melody down and he opens the fridge

"Huh?"Melody asked

"Eggs?!"Tai cried

"There must be a zillion of em!"Agumon replied

"Grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!"Tai said

"Wait! Don't touch those! We don't know if they're fit for human consumption!"Joe cried

"Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you'll know they're not edible."Tai replied

"There's more to it than that! Even if they were edible they don't belong to us! That'd make us all thieves! You gotta think of stuff like that!"Joe replied

"Unless you're in to eating rocks, we don't have much of a choice."Matt said

"I'm I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew our position."Sora voiced

"Right. We'd just tell them it's an emergency situation."Melody replied

"And not let Tai speak."Melody replied earning a small glare from her best friend

"hmmm."Joe thought

The kids ignore Joe as they start to cook the eggs.

"Sunny-side up eggs are my specialty!"Sora said with Biyomon beside her

TK and Patamon are boiling eggs in the water

"There! Done!"Patamon said

"Hey, come on man, how are those chopsticks coming?"Tai asked

"Hurry, we want to eat!"Mimi cried

Melody who was deemed unable to do anything by everyone, including TK sat close to Joe. Melody was worried about the boy. She had met him one day after a soccer game. Melody had cut her knee pretty bad, thanks to a guy sliding to knock the ball out from under her. Joe appeared out of nowhere and patched her knee up. The two slowly became friends.

"Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors, you know. Why do I always have to be the one to think of these things?"Joe spoke softly not thinking anyone could hear him.

Melody turned her head behind her where Renamon stood looked sadly at her partner digimon. When Joe finally finished the chopsticks the digidestin all sat down to eat.

"Tres gourmet!"Mimi cried

"It's your turn, next time."Sora replied

"Go on, dig in!"Biyomon said

Everyone started to eat. Melody who sat in-between Joe and Tai, watched the older boy closely.

"Oh, yeah! I haven't had food like this in a long time! My stomach's chimin'!"Tai said

"If we had some ketchup to go with this it'd be perfect!"Matt replied

"Mmm...I love ketchup and eggs!"TK said

"Sounds pretty gross, to me."Sora said

"What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything!"Gomamon asked

"I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem."Joe said

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing."Mimi replied

"Now I want to go home, too."TK said

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are."Izzy replied

"Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try my very best!"Sora said

"I like mine with soya sauce."Tai replied

"How about salsa?"Matt asked

"How about a reality check?"Sora asked

"I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans, please."Izzy asked

Tai laughed and Melody found herself wondering the taste.

"How gross!"Matt replied

"Mmmm...jelly beans, that sounds good!"TK replied

"What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!"Mimi said

"That's weird."Sora replied

"and I thought it couldn't get any weirder."Melody whispered

"But I bet it's good."TK replied

Matt and Tai laughed. while Melody just looked at TK and said:

"You'll eat anything wont you TK?"

That made the two boys laugh harder.

"What? You're making me lose my appetite! I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes."Joe suddenly shouted

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having a little fun."Gomamon replied

"Yeah, join the party!"Matt said

"I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy."Tai replied

"Well, I mean really. Jelly beans and cherries on eggs. That's crazy talk. Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple! That's always been my motto."Joe replied

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable."Gomamon replied

"Just What do you mean?"Joe asked

"Face it Joe, you're kinda of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift."Gomamon replied

"I'm just practical!"Joe cried

"You're stuffy!"Gomamon shouted

"It never stops. Here we go again."Biyomon said

"Someone has to have a head on his shoulders."Joe replied standing up.

"You wanna fight? huh? huh?"Gomamon asked holding up his fins.(?legs, what do you call them?)

"Yeah, sure!"Joe replied

Matt jumped up quickly and went over to the two of them. He grabbed Joe's arm and said:

"Hey! Hey! Stay calm!"

"I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm? "Joe cried

"You don't seem like yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case."Matt replied

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdoes. You're just asking for trouble."Joe replied "Look at Melody, she can barely walk and if were attacked one of us is going to have to carry her! That person will be slowed down and probably hurt!"

Melody felt a pang in her chest, she looked down at the ground. Joe noticed what he said and felt terrible for it. It wasn't Melody's fault her ankle got hurt. With Melody's head down she didn't noticed the traces of anger in the eyes of TK, Matt, Tai, Renamon, Gabumon, and Agumon eyes. She did however, feel Tai jump up.

"That's not fair Joe! Just what are you trying to say we should leave Mel here?!"Tai asked

Sora stood up quickly.

"How about we all just take some time apart from each other and calm down."Sora said

"She's right, we've all been together to long. So everyone spread out and find some quite time. "melody replied

Joe walked off and sat by one of the geysers. Mimi and Palmon went with TK and Patamon to play in the snow. Matt and Gabumon went to watch them. Sora and Biymon went to try and find a way to take some eggs with them. Melody and Renamon found themselves in the same spot they were in. However Melody heard someone sit beside her.

"Tai?!"Melody asked

"Man who does that Joe think he is?!"Tai mumbled

"Tai, Joe didn't mean anything by it. He's just watching out for everyone."Melody replied

"It seems like everyone but you."Agumon replied

Melody leaned into Tai's side. Tai just moved his arm where it was comfortably sitting on Melody's waist.

"Thanks Taichi, Agumon, Renamon for worrying about me...but Joe has a point."Melody replied

Tai quickly looked at Melody worried.

"No, you're not a bother, I don't want you to ever think about that!"Tai cried

"Tai's right! If something attacks us, Renamon and I will digivoled and protect you and Tai!"Agumon replied

"Agumon is right Melody. Do not worry about what others think." renamon replied

Melody leaned her face into Tai's shirt. Tai smiled and wrapped his arms around Melody.

Joe was sitting in front of the geyser, throwing rocks into it.

Joe sighs and says:

"I've got to be the cautious one around here. I have to be...the voice of reason."

Joe sighs again and then threw another pebble in. He felt guilty, but he decided he should head back to the others. As Joe walked back to the others he heard familiar arguing.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"Tai asked

"Because it's way too dangerous!"Matt replied

"There's no place else to go! We have no choice!"Tai cried

"Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little!"Matt replied

"You're just a big old chicken Matt!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

About that time Joe ran over

"Hey, everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?"

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb up Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there."Izzy replied

"Debating? More like fighting to argue."Melody replied

"That's practically up to the sky!"Joe said

"It's the perfect spot! We've got to climb up there. It's the best view of the island!"Tai said

"He's got a point there."Joe said

"That's not the way Matt sees it."Sora replied

"Nobody would make it up that peak! It's too much of a gamble!"Matt replied

"He might be right, Joe. There might be lots of evil digimon up that peak."Biyomon replied

"That's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk."Joe replied

"Come on, Matt! Don't be a wimp! We won't get anywhere if we just stand around talking!"Tai yelled putting his fists up

"Put your fists down when you talk to me! And stop acting like you can just bully your way into being leader!"Matt replied

"What do you mean!?"Tai asked

Joe ran over and stood between them.

"Come on, you guys! Chill out. Now look, calm down. Let's think this over."Joe said

"So, what's your opinion about this, Joe?"Matt asked

"Huh?"Joe asked confused

"Yeah, who's right? Me or Matt?"Tai asked

"Well, uh...Tai is right about going up that peak. We could see the landscape of the island much better."Joe said

"See, Matt?"Tai smiled while saying

"Hold on. Matt brought up a good point too. He's right about the danger It'd be dumb to lead everyone up to a place we don't know anything about."Joe replied

"hmmm..."Tai started

"hmmm..."Joe waited

"hmmm..."Matt was finished

"Oh, come on! Let's just go as far as we can up the mountain!"Tai exclaimed

"That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves up there!"Matt cried

"Stop! You're both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think. Don't be difficult!"Joe said

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!"Matt said turning on Joe

"Hey! In am trying to make a decisions here! Don't interrupt me!"Joe shouted

"You're just a big old chicken, Matt!"Tai mocked

"Tai, you better take that back!"Matt replied

"Enough already! You're giving me a headache!"Joe cried

Melody got up and limped over to Tai.

"Tai?"Melody asked

He turned and looked at her only to meet her fist in the cheek.

"All three of you need to shut up. I mean gosh you're so full of yourselves right now you're not listing to the others opinion. Tai you and Matt need to get along in of discussion. No more fighting. Joe, I don't know what's wrong with you today, but right now we need everyone working together and in sync. Tai you and Matt have good points to your argument. Tomorrow morning after we all sleep on it we will put it to a vote and decided what to do. Till then I don't want to hear anymore on it!"Melody cried.

Sora smiled then walked over to her friend:

"Took the words right out of my mouth."Sora replied

"Hu?"Tai, Matt, and Joe replied

"Now, grow up. We need to make a decisions."Sora finished

"Plus, it'll be dark soon."Biyomon said

"I think we'd better get some shut eye."Agumon said walking up by Melody

"There will be plenty of time to argue later."Gabumon said walking by Sora

"First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep."Sora said

"Let's head for the caves."TK said

"Yeah, it'll be warm in there!"Patamon replied

"I get the top rock!"Biyomon replied

The group went to walk to the cave. Melody helped Tai up.

"Sorry I punched you."Melody said

Tai rubbed his cheek and said:

"You could have gotten me to shut up another way? That really hurt!"

Melody smiled and said:

"I'll take you out my treat when we get home."

Tai smiled and helped Melody walk to the cave. Joe however stayed outside. Renamon noticed Melody glance back and nodded her head slowly to Joe. Renamon understood Melody wanted her to watch Joe. Joe is sitting by himself in front of the boiling water

'Someone is gonna get hurt if I don't do something fast. Instead I got involved myself. If I'm responsible for everyone's safety, I've got to protect them. Their lives depend on me!'Joe thought

Joe walked in the cave and everyone went to sleep...While everyone is sleeping. Joe wakes up, and walks out of the cave. He looks at the mountain

"I'll do it!"Joe said

Renamon opened on of her eyes, as she noticed Joe walk out. She soon sat up and jumped down to where Melody was sleeping behind Tai. She gently sat a hand down on Melody's shoulder. Melody woke up and realized her worse fears had come true. She nodded at Renamon and they begun their mission. He starts walking up the mountain.

"I've always been good at climbing. I've got the best chance of making it to the top."Joe said

"What are you up to, Joe? Joe, you're not thinking of climbing that mountain all by yourself, are you?"Gomamon asked

"Gomamon?"Joe asked

"Yep. You forgot me already?"Gomamon replied

"Why don't you go get some sleep?"Joe asked

"Not happening."

"Yes, it is."

"I don't think so!"

"Humph. You're not going, so quit following me around."

"I'm not. You see, I've got some business to take care of up there. It doesn't always have to revolve around you."

"Fine then."

"Sometimes I just have to trick him."

"Did you just say something?"

"Uh, yeah...Nice night for a walk!"

"You're nuts."

"What's wrong with that? I sure have more fun!"

Joe and Gomamon climb the mountain for a while. They stop as Joe gasps for breath. They didn't notice the two shadows following them.

"Infinity Mountain is sure bigger than I thought it was."Joe said

"Are you ready to quit? We can turn around."Gomamon said

"Never."Joe replied

"I can give you a hand."Gomamon replied

"Huh? oh. What? You call that a hand?"

"Watch it!"

"I was kidding. Lighten up!"Joe says with a laugh

Joe then notices Gomamon stares at him

"What?"Joe asked

"I think you may actually have a sense of humor."Gomamon replied

"Huh?"Joe asked

"Maybe not."Gomamon finished

Joe and Gomamon climb up the mountain some more. They got to a large step up in the rocks. Joe easily stepped up on the higher rock. Gomamon however, was another story.

"I could use a hand!"Gomamon cried

"Oh, here."Joe said bending down and helping his partner on the higher rock.

"Thanks."Gomamon said

"Whew. I'm about ready to take a rest. Well, it looks to me like we're about halfway there."Joe said

"We make quite a team!"

"Actually, we do."

A rumbling comes from higher up the mountain.

"What was that? You don't think this mountain could be a...volcano?!"Joe asked

Some black gears come flying out of the mountain.

"Look up there!"Joe said

"The black gears."Gomamon cried

"They're coming from the top of the mountain! I guess there's no running away this time."Joe cried

"Mmm-hmm."Gomamon agreed

Joe and Gomamon climb up to where they saw the gears come from

"I know I saw them here. Where did they go?"Joe asked

"Would it be too much to hope they disappeared altogether?"Gomamon asked

"I'm gonna go up there and see."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"That sound. Up there."

Joe looks up. A white flying horse, wearing a red mask, comes down to the mountain

"Oh, that's just a great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good."Joe said

"That's no ordinary flying horse, Joe. That's Unimon. He's a wise old digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker."Gomamon said

"Hide!"Joe cried jumping behind a rock while Gomamon stayed out in the open.

"Unimon's very gentle. We don't have to hide from him."Gomamon said

"Your information hasn't always been reliable."Joe replied

"Cold, but true."

Unimon landed near a small stream and bent down and started to drink.

"He must be coming down to have a drink. This must be his watering hole."

"You see? I told you he was a nice digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Wow, what a beautiful looking horse."

"Maybe Unimon can tell us what we need to know. Then we can go back to our friends." Gomamon says as he walks over to Unimon

"Gomamon!"Joe cried

"Hello, Unimon! It's me Gomamon. It's been a long time since we...what's going on?"Gomamon asked

Unimon looks towards the sky to listen.

"What is is?"Joe asked

"I hear something, out there!"Gomamon replied

"Huh? Where?"Joe asked

"There! Can't you hear it, Joe?"

Joe: Oh, no! A black gear!

The gear flies down and hits Unimon in the back.

"Woah!"Joe and Gomamon said

"Gosh, you think he's in trouble?"Joe asked

"Uh, we'll have to wait and see."Gomamon said "Woah, look at his eyes! I think we're the ones that are in trouble!"

"Hello, Gomamon! Aren't you happy to see me?"Unimon replied

Back at the cave. Sora is the first to wake up.

"Mmm...I sure slept well! Hey, I wonder where sleepy Joe is? Hu, that's weird Melody is gone two. Joe, Melody, where'd ya go? Huh. 'I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. signed, Joe'. 'Renamon and I are following Joe, don't worry we'll be back with him and Gomamon soon. Mel.' He wouldn't be climbing that mountain by himself, would he? Mel, why did you have to follow him? Quick, everybody wake up! We have an emergency!"Sora cried

_**back at the mountain**_

"Having a good time, dear guests? I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack."Unimon said as he throws his attack

"Do something, Gomamon!"Joe cried

"What?"Gomamon asked

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you? It's a perfectly safe route if you're planning on flying away."Unimon teased

"We need some help!"Joe cried

"Aerial Attack!"Unimon shouted

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"a voice shouted

About that time Kyubimon appeared with Melody on her back. Kyubimon dropped Melody to the ground beside Joe.

"Be careful Kyubimon."Melody said

"Melody what are you doing here?"Joe asked

"I got worried about you. You were acting weird, I had a bad feeling that you would try and do something stupid like this! I expected this from Tai not from you."Melody said

Joe and Gomamon both felt guilty for worrying the young girl. About that time Kyubimon was slammed into the side of the mountain.

"KYUBIMON!"Melody shouted

Unimon flew up to finish up Kyubimon but Birdramon flies up and smashes Unimon into the side of the mountain, swerving his attack.

"Huh? Birdramon?"Joe asked

"We've come to save you!"Tai shouted running up to the two.

"Just in time, I'd say!"Melody replied

"Are you alright?"Sora asked appearing behind Tai

"Aerial Attack!"Unimon shouted

It hits Birdramon, and she falls down the cliff

"Birdramon!"Sora shouted

Tai looking at Agumon says:

"Well?"

"Agumon, digivolve into...Greymon!"Agumon shouted

Unimon smashes Greymon into the mountain.

"Greymon, are you gonna be alright?"Tai asked

"I'm stylin', dude."Greymon replied

Unimon fights with Greymon. Kyubimon pushed herself up and shook off all the rocks that were on her.

"Nova Blast!"Greymon shouted

"Greymon and Tai are in trouble! Oh, no! He's going after Sora!"Joe cried

"What do we have here? Another uninvited guest?"Unimon asked

"Meteor wing!"Birdramon cried

"Fox Tail Inferno."Kyubimon cried

However, Unimon was able to take them down.

"Oh!"Sora cried as she's knocked down the cliff with Birdramon

"Sora!"Joe cries as he sees Sora and Birdramon land

Kyubimon was thrown back into Melody who pushed Joe and Gomamon out of the way.

"Melody!"Joe cried

Joe looks at the gear on Unimon.

"The gear! I'll get it!"Joe decides

"huh?"Gomamon asked wondering if he heard Joe right

"This is crazy!"Joe cried as he stood on a rock

Joe leaps onto Unimon's back.

"Joe!"Gomamon yelled

"Come on, now!"Joe yelled as he landed on Unimon's back and started pulling at the black gear.

"Hang on!"Gomamon yelled

"Oh, no! It won't budge!"Joe shouted

Unimon squirms as Joe pulls on the gear.

"Ahh!"Joe shouts

"Joe! Stop! Don't try to be a hero!"Gomamon cried worried about his friend

"I know! But there's just this one thing I have to do. I'm not going to stop until it's done."Joe cried

"Ahhhhh!"Gomamon cried

Unimon kicks around, while Joe tries to hold on. Melody pushed herself up to a sitting position while Kyubimon tried to get up. Greymon and Tai joined them quickly.

"You two okay?"Greymon asked

"Yeah, but look at Joe."Melody said

"Who knew he had it in him!"Tai said

While Unimon is trying to buck Joe off he fires attacks. One comes right at Tai and Melody. Kyubimon covered Melody and Tai while Greymon covered Kyubimon.

"I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've got to do it!"Joe said

Joe is throw off by Unimon.

"Ahhhhh!"Joe screams

"Oh no!"Gomamon cried

"Ahhhhh!"Joe screams

"Joe!"Gomamon cried

Gomamon starts to digivolve for the first time.

"Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"Gomamon shouted

"Ahh!"Joe shouted

Joe lands on Ikkakumon.

"Hang on, Joe! Cause we're going for a ride!"Ikkakumon said

"Aerial Attack!"Unimon shouted

Ikkakumon dodges it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"Ikkakumon shouted

Unimon dodges the attack.

"You missed him! He's much too fast for us!"Joe cried

Ikkakumon shoots again, and gets Unimon. The black gear comes out, and deletes.

"The black gear just dissolved! Yeah, you did it!"Joe shouts

"Hope I didn't shake you too much, Tai! You two Melody."

"Nah!"Tai replied

"We're good."Melody replied

"That was a close call!"Sora said as her and Biyomon repapered

"Good Job! That's what I call pulling it together!"Joe replied

"Wow, Joe, you were jamin' out ther! You're a pretty cool dude, after all."Tai replied

"You were so awesome it made it possible for Gomamon to digivolve!"Sora said

"It was amazing. Joe you're the hero today."Melody said

"That's not why I did it! It cause I'm just a nice guy. Plus, Joe would've fallen on his head. That's why! I didn't have anything better to do anyway. If you don't believe me, put up your dukes, and we'll fight about it!"Gomamon replied

"Chill, Gomamon! And heroes don't have to fight!"Joe said

"Oh, uh...heroes?"Gomamon asked

"Uh, oh! Gomamon's embarrassed!"Biyomon replied

"He's speechless it's amazing."Renamon replied

"I'm no such thing!"Gomamon replied

"Come on, everybody! We're almost there! Let's go all the way to the top!"Tai shouted

They climb to the top of the mountain.

"Alright! I knew we could do it!"Tai shouted

"Yay!"Everyone shouted

"Woah, not much out there."Tai said

"So you mean Joe and Gomamon snuck out in the middle of the night, Climbed a mountain, and got attacked by Unimon for nothing?"Melody said

"It could have been worse Melody."Renamon replied

Melody and Kyubimon went down to help Matt get the others up. Mimi and Palmon rode with melody on Kyubimon, while TK and Patamon rode with Matt on Garururumon. Izzy followed on Kabuterimon. Once the digidestin were back together, they then made their next plan of finding their way home.


	9. Evil Shows his face

**Sorry for taking so long for this to be posted.**

**Comments:**

**JDJPJST**: Thanks, I'm glad you like this story:)

**738**:Thanks, Melody's ankle will get better. Thank you for liking this story.

**MiraclesVeemon**:Thanks, and I think that we will all just have to wait and see why Matt was so protective over Melody.

**animls4evr**:Thanks, thank you. Your suggestions ended up making me think of so many more story lines to go on with mine. I thank you for that.

**1234567890**:Thanks and here is your update.

_**This chapter is dedicated to MiraclesVeemon, 738, JDJPJST, animls4evr, 1234567890**_

* * *

On Infinity Mountain, Tai sits looking out of his telescope.

"Hmm."Tai siad

"What'cha doing?"Agumon asked

"Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been."Tai said drawing on a peice of paper.

Melody heard their conversation and limped over.

"That's a good idea Taichi, so you do have a brain up there in that big hair of yours."Melody said

She looks down at Tai's map. It's covered in squiggles that are unreadable to everyone except Tai. Renamon appared behind Melody.

"What? Did you say map or mess?"Renamon asked

Matt crious to what the two were saying to Tai walked over when he saw Tai's art work he froze.

"No questions, man, you are the dude of doodles."Matt replied

"If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache."Sora said after walking over to look at it.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important!"Tai said

Mimi, Joe and TK stand a little way away.

"We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago."Joe siad

"I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress."Mimi said

"How sad."Palmon said

The kids hear a rumbling sound in the distance.

"What's that?"Matt asked

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to wait here to find out."Joe said

"At least it won't be a long wait."Sora replied

"That totally makes me feel better Sora."Melody replied

Sora sent her a sorry look.

They turn around and look down the mountain path - at Leomon, who's blocking it off.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend."Patamon said flying and landing ontop of Melody's head

"With big teeth!"TK said running and hiding behind Melody.

"He just uses them for smiling."Patamon replied

"He's a just leader and role model for all digimon."Gabumon said

"I want the children!"Leomon said

"HU!?"Tai, Sora, Izzy, Matt, Melody, and Joe asked

Leomon draws his sword. Renamon jumps infront of Melody an TK.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!"Joe said

As they run away from Leomon, Tai's map falls out of his pocket.

"Oh no, my map!"Tai said

He runs back to get it.

"Tai, come back! Forget the map!"Agumon cried

"TAI LISTEN TO AGUMON!"Melody cried

Leomon almost catches up with Tai.

"Pepper Breath!"Agumon cried

The fireball shoots past hte map, burning it up. Leomon gaurds against it as it hits him.

"Sorry about your map."Agumon says to Tai

"That's okay. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy!"Tai said

"Tai I think the enemy couldn't read your map."Melody said helping Tai up.

Matt and Joe were in the lead running the other way.

"Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us!"Matt called

Joe, leading the kid's flight down the mountains, almost runs into Ogremon, at the other end of the path!

"And just where do you think you're going?"Ogremon said

"Aah!"Joe and Sora cried

All of them stop running. They're caught between Ogremon and Leomon.

"Well, children, so good of you to stop by."Orgermon said

"He look hungry to you?"Patamon asked

"We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk food!"TK replied gripping onto Melody's pants tight

"Well he's not against a little snack."Gomamon said

"Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now - or else!"Leomon said

"I don't see an exit door."Matt said

"This proves the theory that well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys."Izzy said

"Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to him?"Biyomon said

"Ready, Leomon? Charge!"Orgermon said

They both jump towards the kids, who are back-to-back in two groups. Bright rainbow light shines as the digivolution animation all kick in!

"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Renamon, digivole to...Kyubimon!"

As the three digimon grow outwards towards Leomon, Greymon knocks him back with his horn.

"Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon, digivole to...Togemon."

The other four grow outwards to meet Ogremon, and Ikkakumon uses his horn to knock him away. Birdramon shrieks. Above them, standing on the mountain, Devimon watches the whole thing.

_"They've all digivolved!"Devimon said_

Melody feels a sudden chill go down her spine. Melody brings her arms around herself and starts to shiver. Tai notices and begins to get worried. Melody thought she heard a voice, but she let it go and focused on the battle in front of her.

"Come with me, TK!"Matt replied

Matt leads his little brother and Patamon away from the fighting.

"Let him have it, Greymon!"Tai said

"Nova Blast!"Greymon cried

Leomon blocks it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"Ikkakumon cried

"Needle Spray!"Togemon cried

The torpedo explodes against Ogremon, and the needles spike Orgermon.

"Listen up! Everybody, altogether now!"Tai shouts

_"They have learned the secret of teamwork. This group of seven attacking together is quite dangerous. But why hasn't the Patamon digivolved?"Devimon asked_

Melody quickly turns and notices Tk and Patamon safely with Matt, Garrurumon not far from them.

"Are you ready?"Tai asked

Greymon readies a fireball, but the top of the mountain - where Devimon was - explodes, and rocks fall down towards the kids.

"Avalanche, watch out!"Joe shouts

Everyone hides behind a rock formation.

"Howling Blaster!"Garurumon cried

"Metor Wing!"Gurrumon cired

"Fox Tail Inferno!"Kiyubimon cried

"Electro Shocker!"Kabuterimon cried

"Nova Blast!"Greymon cried

The five attacks turn the rocks into dust. Tai has dust in his hair.

"Oh wow. Everybody ok?"Tai asked

"Oh yeah, like a day at the beach."Matt replied

"I think I need a facial!"Mimi replied

MElody smiled at the girl then she noticed her partner lying on the ground.

"Renamon!"Melody shouted running to her partner.

"Huh?"Tai asked wondering what she was doing then he noticed Agumon "Woah, Agumon, speak to me!"

The digimon - de-digivolved - lie on the ground.

"We aren't wounded, Tai - we're all just a little exhausted."Agumon replied

"Two digivolutions in one day - no wonder!"Tai replied

"Poor Biyo..."Sora said

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?"Izzy said

"They just disappeared!"Tai replied

"Are you sure?"Palmon asked

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off that cliff?"Gabumon asked

Joe calls to the bottom of the mountain.

"Hello? Unless they can fly, they're goners."Joe replied

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't airworthy."Sora replied

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters!"Joe replied

"For once, you may be right, Joe."Sora said

"I think that they regrouped. There must be a thrid memeber."Melody said to Renamon

Renamon looks at her partner and replies:

"As Kiyubimon I did sense a thrid digimon, but the avalanche happened before I could pinpoit what digimon it was."

Melody nodded then noticed her best friend with his puzzled expression. Melody wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Something bothering you?"Agumon asked

"It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off."Tai said

Melody and Renamon sharred a look. They didn't know if they should tell the others, they had just barley scrapped by that battle to tell that there were three digimon out for them...that would send Joe into full shock.

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops, and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firma."Izzy replied

Melody was glad that Izzy was so smart. She didn't want to have to tell the others TK and Patamon might be a target...

"You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose."Tai replied

Melody soon got a cold chill down her spine. She looked up to where the rocks fell from. However, she really coudln't see. Devimon's still standing where the rocks fell from.

_"They are more powerful than I expected, but I will strike while they are exhausted and destroy them all!"Devimon said "Also a seer intresting..."_

* * *

The kids and digimon are walking down one of those sloping forest paths.

"I'm intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day."Izzy said

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it."Tai said

"I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or we're bringing out something special in them."Sora said

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it."Izzy said

"I think today was too much for them."Matt said

"Palmon's looking very tired."Mimi replied

"I've been tired before, don't worry."Palmon replied

"Admit it, Palmon, we need to stop and rest."Biyomon replied

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us."Melody replied

"Melody is right, we've been walking non stop since this morning."Joe replied

"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground."Sora said

Sometimes Melody wanted to strangle Sora. Wasn't she the one a couple of days ago telling Mimi that a little dirt never hurt anyone and here she was complaing. Don't get Melody wrong. Sora was her best friend that was a girl...but her best friend ever, Tai, had a small (huge) crush on her. Melody's inner rant was cancled when Joe shouted.

"Look! A mansion!"

Everyone looked and sure enough a mansion sat in the middle of the woods. Melody and Renamon sharred a look. Melody could tell her partner was on edge.

"Or maybe it's a hotel! Come on!"Tai cried

The kids run down the pathway leading to the place.

"We may have found other life forms! Look at the ground - I mean, somebody had to have mowed the lawn!"Izzy said

"What a place! I can't believe my eyes, it's just too good to be true!"Tai said

"I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it's not too hot."Joe said

Matt and Joe run up to the front doors.

"Wait, you guys, don't just go charging in there! It might be dangerous!"Tai said

but they pay no heed and keep running.

"Hey, was this on your map?"Agumon asked

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so."Tai replied

"How could you tell?"Melody asked

"Go ahead, Joe, open the door."Matt replied

"Maybe we should knock first?"Joe asked

"Joe, nobody knocks on the door at a hotel."Matt replied

"This place should be on your map."Agumon said

Tai puts his face pretty close to Agumon's, and squints at him.

"Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map."Tai said

"Oh yeah..."Agumon replied

Melody smiled and walked over to Agumon and hugged him.

"And the world and digital world thanks you for that Agumon."Melody said

Tai looked at his best friend and said:

"Melody, that really hurt."

Melody laughed and said:

"So did you making for of my drawing of a horse."

"It looked like a dog!"

Joe who couldn't hear the two best friends arguing, so he decided.

"Well, here goes..."He said

He opens the door, and looks inside. The building has two visible floors, with a landing visible from the ground, and judging by the amount of doors, lots of rooms. The decor is predominantly red.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?"Joe replied

"Looks weird."Tai replied

"Feels weird."Agumon said

"Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me."Joe said

Tai, Melody, Izzy and Sora wait just outside the door.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours."Izzy said

"I'm with you."Sora replied

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods, with no shelter, or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack?"

TK walks past Joe and Matt, and to the far end of the lobby. Patamon flies alongside.

"I have to admit, you have a point."Matt said

"That's beautiful!"TK said

There's a painting depicting an angel, hands raised in prayer, behind Joe.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."Joe said

"Lookit, it's an angel!"TK said

"What's an angel, TK?"Patamon said

"Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys."TK replied

"If this is a spooked-out haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so!"Joe replied

"I still don't think we should stay here..."Melody said

"Relax, we just want to be careful. And talk quieter, or you'll wake everybody up."Sora replied

She indicates the digimon - all are asleep except for Tentomon, Renamon and Patamon.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before."Mimi said

"Let's take a nap later."Izzy replied

The doors of the hotel shut.

"Well, no crowds. We must've missed the summer rush."Tai said

"We keep missing everything."Sora said

"This is one kooky, mixed-up world."Tai replied

"Let's go."Joe said

Agumon and Gabumon wake up. Gabumon sniffs the air.

"Do you smell that?"Gabumon said

"I don't smell anything, what is it?"Matt asked

"It's the delicious odor of food."Gabumon replied

"Food?"Everyone asked

"Are you sure?"Matt asked

"Very sure, and plenty of it!"Gabumon replied

"Show us where, Gabumon!"Matt replied

"It's this way, follow me!"Gabumon said

He runs off to the source of the sumptuous smell.

"Wait for us!"Sora cried

"Oh boy!"Joe cried

"Hurry, hurry!"Biyomon replied

TK and Mimi glance at the angel picture again, then follow. Patamon has a good look before moving off.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me!"Patamon said

Tai rans to follow them, but Melody grabs onto the back of his shirt. Tai stopped moving when he felt someone tug on his back. Tai turned around and saw Melody. He was worried when he saw her scared facial expressions.

"Mel whats wrong?"Tai asked

"I have a bad feeling."Melody replied

"What do you mean?"Tai asked

"I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Tai thought about it for a minute. He had to admit Melody and Hayden had sixth sense when it came to bad things. They could always tell when something bad was going to happen. The last time he didn't listen to Melody, Hayden had fell into the river and almost drowneded. Tai turned around and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If something does happen i'll take care of it."Tai said

Agumon cleared his throat and said:

"Who will take care of it?"

"Okay Agumon, Renamon, and I will take care of it."Tai replied

Melody smiled at the face on her best friend and Agumon.

"Alright. I'll trust you."Melody replied

Tai and Agumon ran to where there was food. Melody then looked at Renamon.

"That dark feeling you feel it also?"Melody asked

"Yes, I'm surprised you can feel it also."Renamon said

Melody turned to her partner and smiled.

"I'm full of surprises."Meldoy said

With that she walked off. Renamon dissapered into the darkness.

* * *

The kids and digimon all stare at a huge table-full of food.

"Look at that spread!"Tai said

"Wow..."Joe said

"Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set-up."Matt replied

"Matt is right, it could be some kind of trap."Sora said

'Haven't I been saying that since we got here?'Melody asked herself

"I agree..."Melody said

Their concerns are not payed any attention to by the digimon, who are all eating as if they've never tasted food before.)

"What?"Everyone asked

"Agumon, are you guys sure this food is safe to eat?"Tai asked

Tentomon's eating with all four of his arms.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling."Mimi said

"Guess that's 'cause they like it."TK replied

"That's it, I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it - at least I won't die hungry! On your mark - get set -"Joe said

He jumps into a chair and proceeds to chow down.

"Ah...hmm..."Tai said

Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi and TK all consider the table of food. Cut to an exterior shot, where sounds of eating can be heard.

"Lobster maitre'd - is there a table with a view?"Mimi said

"Mmm, peanut butter and pickles - this is the best pizza ever!"TK replied

"Ok, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick! That's teamwork too!"Tai replied

"Pass the mashed potatoes!"Sora said

"Potato chips, chocolate chips, fish and chips - I'll have any kind of chips!"Izzy said

"What're we having for dessert?"TK asked

Melody stood off to the side with Renamon.

"How are they eating all of that?"Melody asked

"Don't you want to eat Melody?"Renamon asked

"Not really...that feeling is still here...and I don't trust this place."Melody replied "What about you?"

"I believe you will find my answer in the last part of yours."renamon replied

Night falls, and they're still eating.

'I wonder where they are putting it all.'Melody replied

* * *

Time to cool off with a nice, relaxing bath. Tai bombs down into the water.

"Heads up, Matt!"Tai said

He lands with a large splash on the boy's side of the pool-like bathing area, where Matt, Izzy and TK, and their digimon, are also enjoying the water.

"Watch the hair, dude!"Matt replied

"Is that what it is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head!"Tai replied

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis - you know, dirt and dead skin."Izzy replied

"Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it."Tentomon replied

"That would be difficult for me."Izzy replied

Joe appears at the water's edge, holding a towel around his waist.

"Uh, may I join you?"Joe replied

"Hey, don't be shy, there aren't any girls here. Come on in, so far we haven't found any sharks in the water."Matt replied

"No big ones!"Tai replied

Joe's all flustered now.

"It looks cold!"Joe replied

"Humans can be so silly."Patamon replied

"Humans aren't the only ones - where's Gabumon?"Tentomon asked

He's hiding behind the bamboo screen, looking red with embarrassment.

"He's not silly, just shy."Patamon replied

"I'll get in, but I won't guarantee I'll like it!"Joe replied

The girls relax on their side of the pool, a partition preventing any nosy boys - or so they thought...

"Why do they have to be so noisy?"Sora replied

"Relax, just forget about 'em!"Mimi replied

Gomamon swims by.

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life..."Gomamon replied

"Gomamon, you aren't supposed to be over here!"Biyomon replied

"Get back to the boy's side!"Palmon said

She uses her vines to fling him over the partition wall.

"Hey, let go! Heeeelp!"Gomamon shouted

"Ow! Hey, watch out, Gomamon!"Izzy cried

"Where'd you come from?"Matt asked

Sora sighed then noticed a human girl and her digimon partner were missing.

"Where is Melody and Renamon?"Sora asked

"I saw them before I came in here. Melody said she would come in after she checked something out."Biyomon replied

Sora nodded, but she thought:

'Melody, what's going on in that head of yours?'

* * *

**with Melody and Renamon**

Melody and Renamon walked outside of the hotel. Melody and Renamon stepped infront of it.

"What are you going to do?"Renamon asked

"My mother taught me a technique that her grandfather taught her when she was learing Akido."Melody said " I want to try it in this situtuation."

Renamon gave her a look like to continue. While speaking Melody did what she was saying.

"The first thing you do is close your eyes. Next you take a deep breath and clean your head of all thoughts. Once your mind is clean you're mind you focus just on the outside of what your trying to see past."Melody said

Renamon did what her human was saying.

"Finally open your eyes and focus."Melody said

When the both of them did they saw a flash of ruins of the hotel they were staying in. Melody fell to the ground holding her head. She rubbed her eyes and realized that the ruins of the hotel were just a mirage or was it... Renamon jumped down and held her partner in her arms.

* * *

With the digi destin

Everyone, except Renamon and Melody, enters the bedroom wearing robes.

"Wow..."Tai said

TK and Patamon flop down on a bed.

"The only thing better is bunk beds!"TK said

"Boy, this feels great. Last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming!"Izzy said

"How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets."Mimi said

"Mmm."sora said

"'ll tell you what I don't miss - I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert. And another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle."Joe replied

He looks around the room. Everybody, seated on their beds, looks homesick.

"Oh - we are a long way from home. Sorry."Joe said

"That's ok, Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there."Tai said

"I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town. But we've been gone so long, everybody must've given up looking for us by now."Matt said

"Mom and Dad wouldn't stop."TK replied

"I'm homesick, aren't you?"Mimi asked

"We'll find our way back. Don't worry, Mimi."Sora replied

"Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams."Mimi replied

"Goodnight guys!"Sora said

"Goodnight girls!"the boys said

"Goodnight, everyone."The girls said

"Goodnight."Mimi replied

The lights in all of the mansion go out. As clouds cover the moon, we cut back to that angel portrait.

"It was so easy to deceive them. Even the digi-destined seem to have childish and simple minds."Devimon said "However, one has snuck out of my trap."

The leather-clad evil one himself phases out of the painting, and stands in the lobby. Leomon and Ogremon stand before him.

"Ready?"Devimon asked

"What a joy, to be rid of the digi-destined at last."Ogermon replied

"And you, Leomon?"Devimon asked

"I cannot disobey your orders."Leomon replied

Devimon does another Evil Chuckle, but stops when he hears a noise from the upper corridor and the front door open.

_"I can go to the bathroom by myself."  
_  
It's Tai and Agumon, walking out of the bedroom.

"I don't mind keeping you company, Tai. It's dark and scary here."Agumon replied

"For your information, I happen to like the dark. Stop treating me like a kid!"Tai replied

The picture, formerly of the angel, is now blank. In the bathroom, Agumon is in a stall while Tai waits outside.

"I should've known it was you who was afraid to go to the bathroom by yourself."Tai said

"Oh Tai, don't be upset with me. I'm not afraid. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom, I just came along because I have to protect you."Agumon replied

"Then what are you doing in there?"Tai replied

"I don't even wanna talk about it, Tai."Agumon replied

'Melody never came to bed, when Agumon gets done i'll head back to the room and grab my clothes and go find her.'Tai thought

In the next stall - Ogremon is in it, chuckling quietly.

"I don't know if that ugly green guy scared you, but he really scared me, and who knows where he is now?"Agumon replied

Ogremon, looking highly amused, bursts out of the stall - leaving it in splinters. His demeanour quickly changes from 'amused' to 'trying to be evil'.

"Now I am going to destroy you both."Orgermon said

Tai and Agumon run along the corridor, shouting.

"Wake up everybody, Ogremon is here!"Tai yelled

"Look out, Tai!"Agumon shouted

Blocking his path down the corridor is Leomon.

"I must obey. Destroy them - the children."Leomon replied

"Why do you hate me?"Tai asked

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you!"Devimon replied

Tai looks around and sees Devimon standing on the hand railing opposite him. He then hears running up the stairs and looks to see Melody and Renamon.

"Get ready, Tai! Now the real trouble starts!"Agumon said

"Agumon, who is that?"Tai replied

"That's Devimon!"Agumon replied

"He looks bad."Tai said

"He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare!"Agumon replied

"I have no further use for this imaginary building."Devimon replied

Around them, the entire hotel building fades, becoming an old ruin. Part of the railing where Devimon is standing is stillintact. Matt, sensing the danger, wakes up in his bed.

"Wake up everybody, something's wrong!"Matt said

"What's happened?"Sora asked

"Huh?"Joe asked

Mimi screams. Devimon waves his hand, and all the beds float up into the sky.

"Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the DigiWorld!"Devimon replied

"I hop this is a bad dream..."Tai said

"Tai, I'm too weak to walk, even after all that food I've eaten!"Agumon replied

"Huh?"Tai asked

"It's because their wasn't any food. Everything here that we experinced was all Devimon's miarage!"Melody cried

"Correct young digidestin...hmm...you might be a problem."Devimon said as he jumped down from where he was standing and landing infront of Melody.

Tai waisted no time trying to get to Melody, but Leomon stopped him.

"Listen you, if you don't bring back my friends, you're going to be in really big trouble!"Melody said

"That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends."Devimon replied

"That's my only concern. You bring them back now!"Melody replied

"Bring them back? You impudent brat, you dare to order me? Allow me to show you who's really in control here!"

He spreads his arms, and Mount Infinity cracks, and splits open to reveal hundreds of black gears.

"You see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I call them forth to do my bidding!"Devimon replied

Because of the pressure of the computer-animated gears, the island itself cracks and splits into several different segments - each of which drift apart from Infinity Mountain.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world, scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the digi-destined, who were sent to rescue this world from my domination."Devimon replied

Floating in the sky, the remaining six kids can see the Yokomon village, the factory and Toy Town.

"You got us all wrong! We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world!"Tai cried

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the digi-destined!"Devimon replied

"I will destroy them."Leomon replied

"What?"Tai asked

"Everyone."Leomon replied

Agumon tries spitting a Pepper Breath, but manages only to produce a small flame from his mouth. Leomon shoots his Fist of the Beat King attack, blasting him backwards.

"Now the boy."Leomon replied

"Yes, and then the others, one by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me!"Devimon replied

Leomon makes to punch Tai, and Tai's digivice falls out of his pocket.

"TAI!"Melody shouted

"What are you waiting for, Leomon? Do it!"Devimon shouted

The digivice gives off a massive burst of light, driving the darkness out through Leomon's back.

"The black gear! The light drove it out! Devimon no longer has control over Leomon!"Agumon replied

"I think you're right. How do you feel, Leomon?"Tai replied

"I am free of Devimon's powers!"Leomon replied

Tai indicates his digivice.

"Leomon, do you know what this thing is?"Tai asked

"I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the digi-destined! The digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else."Leomon replied

"That's right. But you are no match for me!"Devimon said

He gestures, and the beds all fall sharply downwards.

"Do not harm them!"Leomon replied "Miss move!"

He shoots his attack and blows up the spot where Devimon was standing. Luckily Renamon had picked up Melody bridal style and jumped in the air, landing on a pillar. Devimon has to fly upwards to escape, but loses control over the beds in the process.

"Leomon is helping us! We're going to be fine!"Agumon replied

"This isn't over, Leomon! Or have you forgotten your old friend?"Devimon replied

"Ogremon!"Leomon replied

"Here, Leomon!"Orgermon replied

Ogremon leaps forward, and Leomon blocks his bone club with his sword.

"Your soft heart is your weakness, we will never join as allies, and you will never know true power."Orgermon replied

"You may defeat me, but the digi-destined will be out of your reach!"Leomon replied

"No!"Tai cried

"Yes! Go now!"Leomon cried

Leomon drives his sword into the edge of the patch of ground where Tai and Agumon are standing. It falls into the ocean, and begins to drift away.

"Why?"Tai asked

"You're our last hope! Without you, my world doesn't stand a chance of survival! My life is insignificant!"Leomon said

Ogremon leaps at him again, and Renamon blasts him back. Melody runs up and stands beside Leomon.

"Mel, you, Renamon, and Leomon can escape too!"Tai cried

"I must prevent Devimon from pursuing you!"Leomon said

"I'm gonna back you up big guy."Melody replied

About that time Melody's digivice glowed, and a bright light covered Renamon. Devimon and Orgermon sheilded their eyes and when the light faded they were all shocked to see Kiyubimon.

"Be careful! Melody make sure you and I meet again!"Tai cried

"You got it buddie! I'm counting on you to get the rest of the team together!"Melody replied

"Hurry time is short!"Kiyubimon replied

Devimon sneaks up behind him. Leomon whirls around with his sword, but Devimon is too fast, and lunges with his claw.

"Feel the Touch of Evil!"Devimon replied

"Leomon!"Tai and Melody cried

Tai and Agumon drift too far away to be of any more help. They watched as Kiyubimon attacked the three champion digimon.

* * *

Devimon, Ogremon and a re-possessed Leomon stand atop Infinity Mountain.

"The digi-destined survived our first encounter, but it won't be the last - I can promise them that. They must not interfere with my plans. They must be destroyed! Will you do this for me, Leomon?"Devimon replied

"Your every order, I shall obey."Leomon replied

"But what are we going to do about your little catch?"Orgermon asked

Devimon snapped his figers and two digimon came in holding a familiar blond headed digidestin and an even more familiar yellow fox digidesitn.

"why not have some fun with them."Devimon replied

The three evil digimon laughed.


	10. Subzero Ice Punch

**I hope the ending of the last chapter was okay for you guys. I can't wait till the first arc climax:) It's gonna be nerve racking.**

**Comments:**

**MiraclesVeemon: I guess were going to have to see...thanks for the comment:) **

**Poosa-ard:Thank you very much**

**Digi-fanCapp: Things for Melody is getting pretty hard...I guess thats what they mean when they say some people are to smart for their own good.**

**JDJPJST:Thanks, and I hope this update is as good**

* * *

Back at Infinaty mountain five figures are standing around a black gear. The leader of the digidestin could be seen on it.

_"Thanks to that creep, Devimon, File Island broke up and all us kids got separated. Now, he's up there in his castle on Infinity Mountain, and I hate to think what horrible things he's planning next!"Tai said_

Devimon is in a dark, gothic-looking room in his castle, laughing. Orgermon and Leomon stepped out from the shadows and smirk along with their leader.

"Now that they're on their own, those little intruders will meet their doom. Nothing can stand in my way. The digidestined don't have a chance. Now fly, my black gears, fly!"Devimon shouted

* * *

Tai and Agumon are floating on a sheet of ice in the middle of a seemingly endless sea.

"Tai, it's cold, I'm hungry, and I wish we were on solid ground."Agumon said

"It's looks like you're about to get your next time, be careful of what you wish for! You just might get it!"Tai shouted

Their ice raft plows into an iceberg, and the two are sent flying into the snow. They're both buried headfirst, and Tai is the first one to work his way out, shivering in his underwear.

"Okay, so Mom was right, I should have worn a sweater. Take it easy, Agumon, I'll pull you out."Tai said

Tai grabs hold of the struggling digimon's legs, and pulls him out of the snow. Tai's clothes emerge as well, frozen solid.

"Hey, look! I found my clothes! Except they're even too cool for me now."Tai said

"Don't worry, I can give you the latest hot look."Agumon replied

Agumon fires a Pepper Breath, and steam rises from the thawed shirt.

"Hey, Agumon, that's smokin'. Now can you hook up my pants?"Tai replied

Agumon does it again, but Tai's pants catch fire. Tai shakes them frantically, trying to put out the flames.

"Oops, nuked 'em a little too long. But look on the bright side, Tai."Agumon replied

"What bright side?"Tai asked

"You won't be cold anymore."Agumon replied

Tai notices a row of red mailboxes standing in the snow.

"What? Mailboxes? Agumon, maybe people really lived here at one time."Tai said

Tai looks out across the water with his telescope.

"I wish we could mail ourselves home, but it looks like the only way we'll ever leave freeze land is to take a real long, cold swim back to Infinity Mountain. And I have a feeling that if the mountain is drifting farther and farther away, then our friends are, too. They must all be out there on those other islands. Also Melody is still on that Island with Devimon!"Tai replied

"Do you think Melody and Renamon are okay Tai?"Agumon asked

"Yeah, I bet they are! Melody and Renamon are two people we both know that wont go down without a fight."Tai rpelied

"Where will we end up if we just keep on drifting around like this, Tai?"Agumon asked

"Why would I know that?"Tai asked

"Because you're from another world, Tai. I've never left File Island."Agumon replied

"But Agumon, I've never left my world, either."

"Well, I guess it could be worse. There could be evil digimon attacking us. It's too quiet here."

As if on cue, the ground shakes, and a digimon that looks like a huge snowman emerges from the snow-covered ground.

"Arghhh, Frigimon!"the digimon cried

"It's Frigimon! Frigimon is a food friendly snowman. But don't worry, Tai. He's a good  
digimon."Agumon said

Frigimon tosses a giant snowball up at the pair, and they dive down the cliff to escape it. They slide right past Frigimon, and skid to a stop behind him. There's a black gear embedded in his back.

"Oh no, my belly's freezing! It's a black gear!"Agumon cried

"The black gear's controlling him! Ahh!"Tai and Agumon cried

"Subzero Ice Punch!"Frigimon replied

They jump out of the way to avoid the fist, which hits a mailbox behind them. The mailbox freezes into a block of ice.

"Hey, did you see that?"Agumon asked

"Did I? His punch froze that mailbox solid!"Tai replied

"I guess I'd better heat things up. Pepper Breath!"Agumon replied

Frigimon easily blocks the ball of fire.

"Frigimon!"Frigimon replied

"I really hope you have a backup plan."Tai replied

"Subzero Ice Punch!"Frigimon replied

The two run out of the way, and another mailbox is frozen.

"If he touches us, we're gonna be ice cubes!"Tai shouted

"You're right. And I'm so hungry, I don't have the strength to digivolve!"Agumon cried

They run and avoid another punch. Frigimon chases them.

"Come back here and fight Frigimon!"Frigimon cried

Tai and Agumon find themselves stuck at a dead end.

"Uh oh!"Agumon and Tai cried

"Going somewhere?"Frigimon asked

"We're trapped like ice mice! There's nowhere else to run!"Tai replied

"Frigimon!"Frigimon replied

"I've got an idea, Tai. Pick me up and throw me at him. If I can land right on his back, I can vaporize that black gear with my Pepper Breath."Agumon replied

Tai picks Agumon up, but struggles to even lift him off the ground.

"I don't know if this is gonna work, dude. I can barely lift you, much less throw you, Tubbymon!"Tai replied

"It has to work, Tai. It's our only chance!"Agumon replied

"Ha! Subzero Ice Punch!"Frigimon shouted

Tai and Agumon slip and slide right between the larger digimon's legs. The punch lands in the side of the ice cliff, and a wall of snow falls, covering Frigimon.

"He really likes to bury himself in his work. Alright, now's our shot. Roll up into a ball!"Tai said

Agumon does so, covering his head with his paws.

"You mean like this?"Agumon asked

"Yeah. Now I'll show you why I'm my soccer team's best striker!"Tai replied

Frigimon escapes the pile of snow, and Tai kicks Agumon through the air. He lands Frigimon's back and does a Pepper Breath. Frigimon dances around, yelling as the gear burns. Finally, both Agumon and the gear are thrown off his back and the gear is destroyed. Frigimon lays on the ground.

"Woo hoo! We did it!"Agumon cheered

"Yeah!"Tai shouted

"What am I doing laying here? What happened?"Frigimon asked

"A black gear was on you and you almost turned us into ice sculptures!"Agumon said

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just hate when I do that. But thank you for destroying the gear. I'm glad you're both alright."Frigimon replied

"Have you seen anyone else here? Some more kids like me?"Tai asked

"Hmmm. Come to think of it, I did see another boy like you. He was with a Gabumon. They fell onto that other island over there."Frigimon replied

"You saw Gabumon?"Agumon asked

"And Matt! Perfect, Matt would land that far away. It's too cold to swim, and we're drifting at one hundred miles a year!"Tai replied

"You're a weird kid. But since you got that black gear out of my aching back, I'll help you get across the water. Subzero Ice Punch!"Frigimon replied

Frigimon punches the suface of the water by the shore, freezing it instantly.

"Hey, it's an ice bridge! Now we can walk to the island! I hope your punches don't uh, you know, freeze up?"Tai replied

"Don't worry, as long as it's cold, I'm full of punch. Yeah, baby!"Frigimon replied

"What if the ice breaks while we're out there?"Agumon asked "We could be Seadramon bait.

Frigimon jumps up and down, pounding the ice surface with his full weight and knocking Agumon down.

"Alright, alright, we get it! Quit shaking up the whole isalnd! Man, does everybody in the digital world always have to be so noisy? Come on guys, let's start walking!"Tai replied

* * *

On the other island, Matt and Gabumon are walking through a fierce snowstorm.

"T.K.! T.K.! T.K. can you hear me?"Matt shouted

Matt coughs, but continues walking against the wind.

"Matt, don't."Gabumon said

"Where are you, T.K.!"Matt cried

Matt collapses in the snow.

"Matt, you must save your strength. Wait! Look, Matt. There's a cave, right over there.  
Let's go in and get warm until the storm's over."Gabumon replied

"A cave. Of course! That's where T.K. is! Yes! T.K.!"Matt replied

Matt rushes into the cave, but finds it empty.

"I'm sorry, Matt. Don't give up hope."Gabumon replied

"I was so sure he'd be in here. But then again, T.K. never liked caves that much."Matt replied

Gabumon fires a Blue Blaster at a pile of sticks, creating a roaring fire.

"There now, come and sit by the fire. You can't help T.K. nor anyone for that matter if you get sick. You must rest to stay strong."Gabumon replied

"No, I gotta go back out there and find him. I feel fine!"Matt replied

Matt's declaration is ended by another round of harsh coughing.

"Ah! Sit down. You're not leaving this cave. I'll go look for T.K."Gabumon replied

"Huh?"Matt asked

"Hey, come on, Matt. I'm your digimon, remember? I'm here to help you through thick and thin, whether it's hot or cold. Besides, I've got a built-in warm fur coat, which you haven't."Gabumon said and he laughs and pushes Matt down to sit by the fire. "Come on. Just sit right here and get warm, I mean it. I'll be back in two shakes of a digi-tail!"

Gabumon leaves, and Matt sits by the fire, coughing.

"Poor little T.K. It's just not right. He's my little brother, I should be the one out there looking for him. T.K.!"Matt cried

Matt gets up and leaves the fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frigimon, Tai and Agumon are walking along the ice bridge.

"Hey Dad, are we there yet?"Frigimon asked

"Huh?"Agumon said

"Sorry, I just had to say that. Subzero Ice Punch!"Frigimon replied

Frigimon extends the ice bridge further into the water.

"Man, that island's just as far away as ever! Let's take five you guys, then we'll keep on going."Tai replied

"The island's still moving. If we stop, we may not be able to catch up with it."Frigimon replied

"Hmm. Agumon, if you could fly like Birdramon we'd be there already."Tai replied

Agumon huffs and turns away.

"Well, I can't."Agumon replied

"Birdramon probably can't fly in the cold, anyway. No one toasts my clothes like you. Come on, laugh!"Tai replied

"No way."Agumon replied

"Oh, I hate to see friends fight. I'll carry you both across, like this. There, nice and comfy?"Frigimon asked

From his perch on Frigimon's shoulder, Tai's face turns slightly blue.

"Yeah, comfy as a mackerel on ice. But at least we'll still be nice and fresh when we get there."Tai replied

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the party I went to that the Numemon crashed? Huh, now  
that's a party that no one will forget!"Frigimon replied

'Melody what happened after we left.

The three continue along the ice bridge,

* * *

While on the island, Gabumon searches for T.K.

"Well, no sign of T.K. out here anywhere. Poor Matt'll be so disappointed. Ah, Matt!"Gabumon said

Half buried in the falling snow, Matt is lying unconscious on the ground.

"What are you doing out? I told you not to leave! Can you hear me? Matt!"Gabumon replied

Back at the cave, Gabumon hovers worriedly over his friend, now lying by the fire.

"He's frozen. I have got to warm him up or else... Or else he will never make it. But how? All I have is my own fur and- Hey, that's it!"Gabumon replied

Gabumon slips off his fur coat and places it over Matt.

"Why not? Hee hee. Naked digimon. Here you go, my friend. You will feel better in no time."Gabumon replied "Good thing we're alone here."

* * *

The next morning, Frigimon, with a sleeping Tai and Agumon still riding on his shoulders, crosses the last section of the ice bridge and arrives at the island.

"This one Numemon kept following my sister. But I handled it. A little Subzero Ice Punch show and tell. Hey, wake up, you two. We're here."Frigimon replied

"Huh? Hooray!"Tai and Agumon cheered

They jump down, and Tai looks through his telescope.

"I wonder where Gabumon and Matt landed. Hmm."Tai replied

"Right in the middle, I think. So they must be up there somewhere, in that forest."Frigimon replied

The three trudge through the snowy forest.

"Sure, let's go for a hike. Then after that we'll hike. And then we can hike some more. Sheesh!"Tai replied

"Hey, there's a bed!"Agumon replied

Agumon points to a bed, partially covered in snow. Tai runs up to it.

"Matt must be around here somewhere! Matt!"Tai said "Matt! Can you hear me, Matt?"

"Oh, Gabumon!"Agumon cried

"Matt, I'm here! Matt!"Tai cried

"Gabumon!"Agumon cried

"Matt! Are you out there?"Tai asked

In the cave, Matt wakes up, teeth chattering, and Gabumon pulls his fur off of him and runs behind a rock.

"Huh? Gabumon. You- you took off your fur for- uh, thanks."Matt replied

"Yeah, uhh... It's good to see you're up and feeling... ah, ah, achoo, achoo! ...better."Gabumon replied

"Hey, you kept me all warm and now you have my cold. Bet you look pretty funny with no fur on, Gabumon. Thanks."Matt replied

"S'okay."Gabumon replied

A voice echoes into the cave.

"Matt! Gabumon!"Tai cried

"Hey!"Matt replied

"It's Tai and Agumon! They're her- ahghh!"Gabumon replied

Gabumon sneezes messily. Tai and Agumon run to Matt and Gabumon, who emerge from their cave.

"Matt!"Tai cried

"Hi!"Agumon replied

"Tai!"Matt replied

"Hey!"Gabumon replied

The boys meet and clasp hands, as do their digimon.

"I thought we'd never find you guys! It sure is lucky that we met up with Frigimon."Tai replied

"Frosty the snowmon here?"Matt asked

"Yep. This is him. He happened to see you two fall on this island, and then he got us here in no time."Frigimon replied"Ahh, Subzero Ice Punch, you know?"Frigimon replied

"Did you see anyone else?"Matt asked

"No. When it rains kids I usually notice. You were the only two who fell here. If there are  
more of you, they must be on the other islands."Frigimon replied

"Poor T.K."Matt replied

"Hey. Don't worry, we'll find him."Tai replied

"Ahhhchoo!"Gabumon replied

"Hey, watch it, dude."Agumon replied

"Sorry about that. I am not used to having a cold."Gabumon replied

"A cold, huh? I have an idea."Frigimon replied

Frigimon turns and walks away.

"Don't go, Frigimon. You can't catch his cold, you already are!"Tai cried

"Achoo!"Gabumon sneezed again.

"How'd you get sick? You're the one with the fur around here. Huh?"Tai asked

Matt grabs Tai by the elbow.

"Stop making fun of him! Leave him alone, Tai!"Matt demanded

"Hey, why don't you chill out, Matt. I was only trying to see how we could help him!"Tai replied

"Achoo, achoo!"Gabumon replied

"Gabumon, I think you oughta go take a rest for a little while."Agumon replied

"I think you're right."Gabumon replied

The two digimon walk away, leaving Matt and Tai alone.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do next."Tai replied

"Well, isn't it obvious? We have to go search for all the others."Matt said

"Yeah, right, but how are we supposed to do that? You heard what Frigimon said. Everyone landed on different islands. Unless you've got an airplane stashed around here someplace I think we're stuck."Tai replied "Also Melody is still on the island with Devimon!"

Matt crosses his arms with an hmph.

"So I guess we'll ask Frigimon for help."Matt replied

"Weren't you listening to me? He said they're scattered all over the place. He only has two arms,he's not an octopus."Tai replied

"Then I'll have to make a raft out of some of these trees, okay?!"Matt replied

Tai places his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"Matt, calm down. Wow, what's eating you, dude?"Tai replied "I'm on your side. I'll help you get off this island if we have to build surfboards, okay? Look, the others will be fine without us for now. We gotta focus on the real deal."

"Real deal?"Matt asked

"That, I gotta spell it out for you? We gotta know if this island's moving toward that place Devimon talked about."Tai replied

"That's not the real deal!"Matt replied

Matt grabs Tai by his shirt and gives him a shake. Gabumon and Agumon look on worriedly.

"You dufus, there's nothing more real than our friends, and finding them, and getting us all back home safe and don't you ever forget it! You wanna ditch your friends to go look for some faraway land, go ahead, but I'm not coming! I'll find T.K.! I'll find Melody! I'll  
find all of them. By myself!"Matt replied

Matt turns and runs off in the other direction.

"But Matt! Hey, come on, don't freak out on me! You're not getting away that easy!"Tai replied

Tai runs after Matt, and tackles him from behind. The two boys slam to the ground.

"Nobody runs away while I'm still talking, now listen! Maybe there's something across the ocean to help us find the others. Why do you have to get so bent out of shape? I know how you feel, Matt."Tai replied

Matt punches Tai, knocking Tai off of him. Tai lands hard a few steps away. The digimon run up to them.

"You haven't got a clue how I feel, Tai. You're acting like such a jerk!"Matt replied

"Who're you calling a jerk, jerk?"Tai replied

Tai lunges at Matt, and the two are sent flying. They land, and Tai straddles Matt, fist raised.

"Tai, stop that!"Agumon cried

"You have to work together, guys! Stop fighting!"Gabumon cried

"Man I wish Melody was here."Agumon replied

Gabumon nodded.

The boys struggle, rolling down a snow covered slope.

"Matt, Tai, quit it!"Agumon tried again

"What do we do? We have to stop them someway."Gabumon cried

Finally, the boys stop rolling, and land at the edge of a cliff. Tai lands on Matt, and pulls his fist as Tai is about to throw the punch, Matt speaks, tears falling down his cheeks:

"It's T.K. He's out there on some strange island, and he's all alone..."

"That's it. Wow..."Tai replied

"Matt, Tai, get away from that cliff!"Agumon cried

"Huh?"Matt and Tai asked

The edge of the cliff crumbles, sending the boys falling. Tai grabs a branch growing from the cliff face, and holds onto Matt with his other hand.

"I got ya! Whatever you do, just don't let go of my hand!"Tai replied

Gabumon and Agumon start carefully down the cliff to their friends.

"Don't give up, guys! Hold on! Ah, it's hopless. I'm so tired and hungry now, I don't have any strength left at all."Agumon replied

"We'd be okay if I could just digivolve into Garurumon! Achoo!"Gabumon replied

Suddenly, a furry white digimon leaps toward them, brandishing a huge icicle as a weapon.

"Wow, I think it's Mojyamon."Agumon replied

"That's him, but he has a black gear inside him!"Gabumon replied

"Mojyamon is a peaceful mountain digimon that doesn't like fighting."Agumon replied

"You'd better tell him that. He doesn't look very peaceful right now!"Tai replied

"Ice Cloud!"Mojyamon replied

Mojyamon rams the icicle into the end of the cliff, breaking the edge off. Agumon and Gabumon slip, and Tai's branch breaks away, sending all four tumbling. The two digimon hold onto each other for dear life, and Matt and Tai hold onto each other's hands all the way down. Fortunately, their fall is broken by Frigimon's head.

"It's raining kids and digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella."Frigimon replied

"Thank you, Frigimon."Agumon and Gabumon replied

"Great timing!"Matt replied

"Without you, we'd be flat as pancakes!"Tai replied

"Ha. Well, next time try not to land on my head. Here, I brought some food."Frigimon replied

"Excellent! Let's eat!"Tai replies

Tai jumps up and grabs the fruit, and begins wolfing it down.

"And it's good and tasty, just the way I like it!"Agumon replied

"An old cold remedy."Frigimon replied

Gabumon sneezes, and accepts the offered grasses. After a bite, his eyes water and he yelps. A growl sounds through the valley and Mojyamon lands behind Frigimon.

"I'll take care of Mojyamon. Frigimon!"Frigimon cried

The two digimon run at each other, and Frigimon pushes Mojyamon into the cliff. The force knocks out some of the rocks, revealing spinning black gears.

"Subzero Ice Punch!"Frigimon cried

The attack misses, and Mojyamon tosses Frigimon over his shoulder.

"Boomerang Bone!"Mojyamon replied

The others duck to miss the flying bone, and it returns to its owner.

"Nice trick, Mojyamon. Now watch ours!"Tai replied

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"

Garurumon runs toward Mojyamon, who throws his Boomerang Bone. The bone is crushed between Garurumon's powerful jaws.

"That's it, Garurumon!"Matt yelled

"Go, Greymon!"Tai shouted

"Nova Blast!"Greymon replied

Mojyamon leaps out of the way and kicks Greymon to the ground.

"You're not playing nice! Grraa!"Garurumon said

Frigimon holds Mojyamon's arms immobile.

"Now, Greymon, aim for the black gear!"Frigimon said

"Right!"Tai replied

"Nova Blast!"Greymon shouted

The attack hits Mojyamon square in the chest, and the gear is driven out.

"You did it, Greymon!"Tai shouted

As the gear disintegrates, Mojyamon shrinks in size. Frigimon: Now, that's more like it. Back to standard Mojyamon size.

"Garurumon, what are you looking at?"Matt asked

Garurumon is looking at the cliff face, where many black gears are turning together. He fires a Howling Blaster at them, which breaks them all.

"Wow, just look at all those black gears! There's a mountain of 'em!"Tai replied

With a few flashes of electricity, the gears repair themselves.

Garurumon and Greymon de-digivolve.

"Whoa! I feel like I was just run over by a Monochromon!"Mojyamon replied

"A black gear was controlling you, Mojyamon."Agumon replied

"That's right, the fight wasn't your fault."Gabumon replied

"Whoa."Mojyamon replied

"The same thing happened to me. It's okay, though. No one got hurt."Frigimon replied

"This doesn't change anything, Tai. We still have to go find the others."Matt replied

Sparks fly from the gears, and they continue turning.

"Look, the gears have fixed themselves."Agumon replied

"It must be Devimon!"Gabumon replied

"And the island's moving again!"Matt replied

Tai runs off and looks through his telescope.

"We're moving alright. The other way! Back toward Infinity Mountain!"Tai replied

"And Devimon."Matt finished

"If that's true, then this is no time for us to be fighting."Tai said

Matt nods, and the two clasp hands.

"No stinking gears are gonna stop us!"Tai said

"Yeah. Together we're gonna be alright!"Matt replied

They look out across the water.

"And now I know my little brother will be alright, cause he has Patamon to take care of him when I can't be there. And I think as long as we can all trust each other, together it's a sure bet that we'll be able to fight, and beat Devimon!"Matt replied

Tai nodded at Matt. It was at that moment Matt remembered something Tai had said.

"Hey Tai, do you mind if I ask you a question?"Matt asked

"Uh...yeah sure."Tai replied

"What did you mean by Melody is still on Infianty Mountain?"Matt replied "Shouldn't she be spread out like the rest of us?"

"Actually Melody wasn't in the bed room with the rest of us. When Devimon showed up with Leomon and Orgermon, she came up the stairs like she was outside. It seemed like she had figured out it was all a trap by Devimon. I was able to stop Leomon by using my digivice. However, Leomon sent me and Agumon sailing. Melody and Renamon staid to help him fight against Devimon. The last thing Agumon and I saw was Leomon get repossesed by Devimon and Kiyubimon fighting Orgermon, Devimon, and Leomon."Tai replied

"Wow, that must have been though."Matt replied

Tai didn't say anything. Agumon stepped up and said:

"That's how Tai understands how you feel Matt. Just because It's true Tai doesn't have a little brother like TK to watch after, but Tai cares for Melody just as you do for TK."

Matt nodded and looked at Tai who was looking at infinaty mountain with a cold look. Matt placed a hand on Tai's shoulder, gaining Tai's attention and said:

"Hey man, don't worry we'll ger everyone together and we'll get her back! I promise you!"

Tai nodded.

"Were on our way Melody just hold on!"Tai said

* * *

Back on Infianty Moutnatin Devimon was angry.

"Two of the digidestin have got back together. The others must not get back together. Leomon, you and Orgermon make sure that doesn't happen!"Devimon said

"Yes Master."Leomon replied

"What about them?"Orgermon aske

"I have a special plan for the two of them...hm...they'll be destroyed or the digidestin will."Deivmon said laughing.


	11. The Ledgen of The digidestin

**Okay I decided to skip the other parts because 1.) we all know what happens, 2.) Everyone wants to know about Melody, and 3.) Melody dosen't really show up in them.**

_**Comments:**_

**_Poosa-ard:_Thanks glad you liked the chapter:)**

**_GJDJPJST:_ Thanks. This chapter will clear that up. Guess we will just have to wait and see if Taichi had a crush..**

**_MiraclesVeemon:_This chapter will answer your quesion. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think afterwards.**

**_Digi-fanCapp:_Never heard that song before.**

Disclamer: I do not own digimon or anything other than Melody:)

* * *

On infinaty Mountain Devimon was firous. His two subordinates had failed him once again.

"You have failed me."Devimon said

"I'm sorry master."Leomon replied

"We almost had them Devimon and then J-"Orgermon started then chokes "No wait I can explain."

"Spare me your excuses."Devimon replied

"Yes master please please just put me down *thud* Thank you master."Orgermon replied

Devimon laughs turns to the shadows and says:

"It's your time dears. The stage is yours."

"About time."A girl voice said

"I was getting stif."Another female voice said

* * *

**With TK and Patamon**

TK and Patamon had found a friend in Elecmon. After a huge misunderstanding, Patamon and Elecmon were able to patch up their friendship.

"Yeah, sounds great Elecmon. By the way how do we get to that mountain?"Tk asked

"Infinity Mountain?"Elecmon asked

"Yes."Tk replied

"You actually want to climb up there?"Elecmon asked

"Yes!"TK cried

"That's really not a good idea! You need special tools, custom hiking boots, gloves, all very expensive. Plus you got your snow up there, that's cold, and poison ivy and snakes and bugs and oh big bugs."Elecmon replied

"And there's Devimon."TK replied

"Yeah I was getting to that. Devimon is, well he's an evil digimon."

"I know but I have to ask him about my brother, Melody, and everyone else."

"But he won't just tell you, you'll have to fight him."

"I don't want to fight EVER!"

"Sure, right."

"There has to be some other way to find out. We need to do it without fighting Devimon!"Patamon replied

"Like asking him pretty please?"Elecmon replied

"No it's nothing like that. Do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing? You can't help it and the next thing you know you're looking at each other and laughing and your cheeks hurt like you were blowing up balloons all day. Laughing is the best part of friendship."TK replied

"That's it!"Elecmon exclamied

"Hey wait!"Patamon cried

"TK is right, it's all about laughing and being friends. Maybe we can use the power of friendship to return the island to normal. I've got to go over to Geeya Savanna to where the Yokamon Village is and tell everyone right away."Elecmon replied

"Bye bye and be careful!"TK yelled

"It's just a feeling, but I really believe in it. Thanks TK and thank you Patamon."Elecmon replied

"Bye bye!"Patamon yelled

'Maybe he can help us and maybe I'll get back together with my brother. I just know Matt's out there somewhere. I can almost see him. But I got a yucky feeling that a lot's gonna happen between now and then.' TK thought

* * *

Back on Infanity Mountain

"All but one of their digimon have digivolved. I must destroy this last one before it is too late. Uh I cannot believe it has come to this, still as long as one of those cursed children is lost I am pleased. Leomon!"Devmon commanded

"Master."Leomon said

"I leave this to you."Devimon replied

"As you wish my lord."Leomon replied

"What about thoses other kids?"Orgermon asked

"I have already sent my trump card to intrcept the two that would make the most diffrence in the fight. Their power revoles around friendship lets see how they do when I crack that."Devimon replied

"What shall I do master. What task do you have for me?"Orgermon asked

"Nothing for the moment my loyal servant. But soon a battle shall rage and you must be prepared."Devimon replied

"I understand my lord. This time I will not fail you."Orgermon said

"No this time there will be no failure. This time I shall be victorious."Devimon said then laughs

A young Botamon had become friends with TK and Patamon since they had helped it hatch out of it's digiegg. While holding it the Botamon had turned into a Koromon. The two had become closer then any of the digidestin and their digimon.

TK holds Patamon and they giggle.

"Hey! Let's play a game with the baby digimon! "TK cried

* * *

On the cliff above stands Leomon, corrupted by the Black Gears. Two figures stand beside him in the shadows.

"I'm obliged to obey your command, Devimon."

"Don't mess it up this time idiot."A deeper female voice said

He rips his sword from its sheath.

"I wont."Leomon replied

* * *

All the baby digimon in front of TK and Patamon have scared faces.

"Okay, so you don't wanna play any games?"TK asked

Patamon turns his head.

"Leomon's come back!"Patamon said

"Huh?"TK asked

He turns and sees Leomon, who runs down the cliff side with sword in hand.

"Boom Bubble!"Patamon cried

Leomon is hit and stops on the wall.

"We gotta get outta here! "Patamon said

"Yeah! "TK replied

They turn and run. Leomon walks in the trees searching for his prey while TK and Patamon hide behind a tree, TK covering his head with his hands.

"He's scary. "TK said

"Leomon was always a good digimon, I just wish we could get rid of the Black Gear that's causing him to be so mean."Patamon said

"That's easier said than done!"TK replied

Leomon looks from side to side.

"He's just way too big! "TK replied

"Hello, you've got company! "Orgermon said

They turn around and see Ogremon holding a squirming Poyomon between his fingers.

"You're a nice little kid, aren't ya? Get your hide out here so I can get a good look at ya! 'Cause if you don't your little friend here's gonna squeak his last squeak."Orgermon replied

"Patamon, we gotta save 'em!"TK cried

'Poor Leomon, I know he wouldn't attack us if that stupid Black Gear didn't have him under an evil spell! He'd come over to our side, if we could only figure out a way to help him.'Patamon thoughts

* * *

With Matt and Tai

The two had finally made it to where they could jump onto the main island.

"Come on we have to get to Infinity Mountain! Thats where the others will be headed."Matt said

Tai nodded and the to started to run. Before they could get a good ways into the forest they heard:

"Diamond Storm!"

Tai and Matt fell on their butts the attack hit where they were just standing. Renamon jumped infront of the group.

"Renamon your okay!"Agumon said

"Wait if your here where is Melody?"Tai asked

"I'm right here losers."melody replied stepping out from the shadows.

"Your okay!"Matt replied

"Of course i'm okay! Lord Devimon would never hurt his followers. Duh."Melody replied

"Lord Devimon?"Gabumon asked

"Followers?"Agumon asked

"Devimon must be controlling Melody and Renamon the same way he is Leomon!"Matt cried

Tai stands up and Agumon walks to his side.

"Matt."Tai said and Matt looks at him. "Go on ahead and get to TK, he'll need your help. Agumon and I will get Melody's and Renamon's head on straight and we'll all meet up and infinaty mountain."

Matt just looks at Tai shocked.

"Are you sure?"Matt asked

Tai nodded and gripped his digivice tightly.

"Yeah, this is something I gotta do."Tai replied

Matt and Gabumon stood up and started to run pass Melody and Renamon.

"Just where do you think your going?"Renamon asked about to attack Matt and Gabumon but was stopped when a ball of fire went by her.

Meldoy and Renamon looked at the boy in goggles and the Agumon, infront of them.

"Your fighting us!"Tai said

"That can be arrange just don't cry when we take care of your lizard."Melody replied "Renamon walk all over him!"

"With pleasure!"Renamon replied

"Agumon digivolve!"Tai cried

Agumon shinned with a bright light and Agumon changed to Greymon.

"Hm."Melody replied

Greymon was able to block Renamon's attacks.

"Renamon. This is sad, you can't beat this giant lizard without digivoling!"Melody said

About that time Melody's digivice glew and Renamon changed into Kiyubimon.

Tai stood infront of them he gripped his digivice titley and shouted:

"Come on Mel! I know you, you wouldn't do something like this!"

Melody smirked and knocked her hair off her shoulder.

"Really? You know me so well?"Melody asked

"Yeah I do! Your favorite color is Orange! You love soccer, because it's something me, you, and your little sister Hayden love to do. You love to hang out with my little sister Kari and Hayden. You've been my best friend since I could remember. Melody, you hate violince! Melody your a good person! I know you wouldn't do this!"Tai said

Tai watched as Meldoy's face of stone seemed to start to crack. Melody raised a hand to her forehead and held it there. Her other hand was on the tree she had been standing by.

"Taichi help me."She whispered

Tai didn't need to be told twice. He gripped his digivice tightly.

"GREYMON HOLD ON TO KIYUBIMON!"Tai cried

"Right!"Greymon replied

Kiyubimon preformed a dragon wheel and Greymon caught it. While Greymon was holding Kiyubimon Tai lifted his digivice at her. His digivice glew and a black gear shot out of Kiyubimon. Greymon sat Kiyubimon down. Kiyubimon shook her head. Tai waisted no time running over to Melody. When Tai got to her Melody fell forward. Tai caught her.

Kiyubimon and Greymon watched as the two digivice glew and covered their parters.

Tai held Melody in his arms. (alot like Takato did Jeri). Melody opened her eyes and saw Tai. He smiled at her and she smirked.

"Hey, welcome back."Tai said

"Glad to be back and thanks."Melody repleid

Tai sat her down and the two watched their digimon intreact.

"Sorry we had to attack you Kiyubimon."Greymon said

"It's alright, I understand."Kiyubimon said

Melody smiled and kissed Tai on the cheek.

"Thanks Taichi. Now lets go help the others."She said

Tai and Melody hopped on Kiyubimon and they started to go after the others. Greymon ran right behind them.

* * *

Ogremon waits for their reaction.

'I gotta protect TK from Ogremon! But he's so big and I'm not...'Patamon thought

Leomon growls and slashes at the tree behind the two.

"TK!"Patamon cried

"I've been commanded by my master to take the Digidestined!"Leomon said

He raises his sword and they gasp.

"Howling Blaster! "Garurumon cried

A blue energy beam is shot from the trees that Leomon jumps away from. Matt riding Garurumon rides in.

"TK! "Matt repleid

"You came in time!"TK cried

They stop in front of the stump left of the tree and Matt jumps down to run to TK.

"That was close! "Matt replied

"Yeah."TK replied

Garurumon jumps up and blasts at Leomon who holds his sword out to block it. Leomon carries Garurumon out from the trees and land in the field.

"Now you've done it, this little guy's gonna get squished!"Orgermon said

Two white gloves pick up the Poyomon and hand him to a girl in an purple shirt.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"Orgermon asked

"He's staying with us! "Tai said

"I hope you don't mind...wait, who cares what you think?"Melody replied

Ogremon turns around to Tai and Melody.

"Over my stinky armpits, you will."Orgermon repleid

"Oh, I'm so scared. Get'em, Greymon!"Tai said

"Kiyubimon walk all over him!"Melody said

Greymon stands next to Ogremon, growling. Kiybimon smirked and got her tail ready for a fox tail inferno.

"Nova Blast!"Greymon cried

"Fox Tail Inferno!"Kiyubimon replied

They blasts at Ogremon who jumps away.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt, namely me! Now to agitate you, I'll show you who's the head honcho on this island! "Orgermon cried

He jumps over.

"I could fight you blindfolded!"Orgermon cried

Greymon swats him away with his tail. Kiyubimon then slapps him to the side with her Black Gears flow out of a crack in the mountain. Garurumon and Leomon continue their fight. Greymon blasts another fireball at Ogremon who jumps back. Renamon then shoots a dragon wheel at Orgermon who jumps out of the way again. The Black Gears fly into Leomon's back making him scream.

"The Black Gears!"Matt cried

Leomon stands straight up screaming and dark energy shoots out. Leomon's body grows and his fur and mane turn dark. Garurumon growls and Leomon re-sheathes his sword.

"No! Turn back, or he'll beat you to a pump!"Matt cried

Leomon retracts his arm.

"Fist of the Beast King!"Leomon cried

The attack hits and knocks back Garurumon.

"Are ya okay?"Matt asked

Garurumon is buried to his neck in rocks. Leomon turns to Greymon and Kiyubimon.

"Fist of the Beast King!"Leomon shouted

He hits Greymon in the face and sends him flying into some giant blocks. Kiyubimon was able to doge it.

"No! We need you, Greymon! "Tai cried

He runs over.

"I told the guy not to play with fire."Orgermon replied

Leomon hears Devimon.

_"I command you to bring me the Digidestined! Starting with the smallest child!"Devimon replied_

He turns to TK.

"I am your humble servant and will obey you...Devimon."Leomon replied

He walks over. Matt is with Garurumon.

"TK, watch out!"Matt cried

"What now, Matt?"TK asked

"Hurry! Move away!"Matt cried

"Boom Bubble!"Patamon cried

Melody ran over and stood infront of TK. She handed the poor Poyomon to hits Leomon and does nothing.

"Oh, no! It's not working!"Patamon cried

Kiyubimon jumped at Leomon, but he just swatted her down like she was a fly.

"KIYUBIMON!"Melody cried

Leomon grabs Patamon.

"Patamon!"TK yelled

Patamon tries to escape.

"Wanna fight? How bout a prickly big suit!"Togomon said walking into the area

She hits Leomon's back and knocks Patamon from his hand.

"Whoa, Togemon!"Matt said

Patamon hit's the dirt by Kiyubmon. TK and Melody run over to him.

"Patamon, ya gotta take it easy, buddy!"TK said

"I'm sorry."Patamon said

"What for? "TK asked

"I was just tryin' to protect you."Patamon replied

"And you were doin' great! Don't feel bad, little guy."TK replied

Izzy and Mimi ride down on Kabuterimon.

"Tai! You're never going to believe this!"Izzy cried

"What's happenin', Izzy?"Tai asked

He lands and Izzy jumps down.

"We have the consonant solution to all our problems!"Izzy said

"That's cool, but what are you talkin' about?"Tai asked

Mimi and Izzy hold their digivices to Tai.

"Check 'em out."Mimi replied

"They call them digivices! They have the capability to completely the Black Gear!"Izzy replied

"Then lets give them a try!"Tai replied"We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him!"

He runs out. Matt and Melody stands before TK and Patamon as Leomon advances.

"Don't worry, I got ya covered, TK."Matt said

"And I got you covered Matt."Melody replied

"Ready for a real fight?"Tai asked

"huh?"Melody and Matt asked

They turns to his side and sees a serious Tai walking over.

"What are you waitin' for, booger breath? Come on and get us, if you dare."Tai said

"What's up, dude, have you totally flipped out?"Matt asked

"I think Tai must really have a plan."Melody replied

"I must due as I am commanded. Come here!"Leomon said

"Now!"Tai said

He holds his digivice out against Leomon. It shines making Leomon scream and Black Gears slowly are pushed out from his back.

"You know these things pack quite a punch!"Matt said

He runs over holding hid digivice up to Leomon, making him scream louder. More digivices fly out of Leomon's back.

"How they do that? Rotten kids!"Orgermon said

"Ogremon, over here!"Izzy said

"huh?"Orgermon asked

He turns to his side.

"You've just begun to see our power!"Kabuterimon said

He flies up.

"Electro Shocker!"Kabuterimon said

The blast seemingly hits Ogremon, but he jumps back. The Black Gears are expelled from Leomon's back and dissolve.

"That's bad!"Tai said

Leomon shrinks and his real color returns to him.

"It worked! We destroyed the Black Gears!"Izzy cried

"We're safe now! Leomon's back to his normal self!"TK cried jumping in Melody's amrs

Ogremon watches from afar.

"Ha! Those little fools are kiddin' themselves! They don't know who they're dealing with! They're gonna find out sooner than they think!"Orgermon replied

He snickers and runs off. Leomon sits against a tree with the kids, minus Sora, Joe, biyomon, and Gomamon.

"According to an ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good digimons into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the Digidestined will appear from another world, when they arrive they will come to possess superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we're in danger of destruction, and now, you've appeared. "Leomon said

"Whoa, that's amazing! But tell me, how can you be sure we're the kids you're talking about?"Tai asked

"Yeah, do you have proof that we're the same ones?"Matt asked

"It's been foretold that the Digidestined have the ability to make digimons digivolve. You've done that and that's all the prove I need."Leomon replied

"I, for one, hope that it's true. My theory is that we'll be released after we save the island. Once our purpose is served there's no other reason for us to remain."Izzy replied

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes!"Mimi replied

"That's right! If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home!"Izzy replied

"I can't wait!"Mimi replied

"How can we make it happen?"Melody replied

He turns to Infinity Mountain.

"We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that's too big for us to handle?"Matt asked

"You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you're going to have to defeat him."Leomon replied

Tai stands up.

"Let's go for it!"Tai said

Everyone makes unsure noises.

"Come on, everyone, why not? If we don't defeat him, it'll never be over!"Tai said

Izzy stands.

"Fine with me! Besides it's impossible for us to lose with the digivices."Izzy replied

Mimi stands up.

"First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping."Mimi said

"For that to happen we have to get you back home."Palmon said

"If we all work together, we're sure to win."Tentomon replied

"I'm ready any time you are, buddy!"Agumon replied

"Mm hm!"Tai replied

"How about it, Matt? Are we up to the challenge, my friend?"Gabumon replied

"It's gonna be tough, when you get down to it, we have no other choice."Matt replied

"How about you Melody?"Renamon asked

"I'm ready to stop this. Digimon are in pain, and i'm ready to see Hayden."Melody replied

"All right then, troops, let's get to it!"Leomon said

"Far out! It's a done deal!"Tai replied

They look to the mountain. Leomon rows them in a boat to the base.

"Devimon is very powerful. He's brought nothing but trouble to File Island, we must be careful."Leomon said

They walk alongside the edge.

Devimon is in his castle at the top.

"Perfect...that traitor Leomon is leading them directly into my trap. He's been very valuable to me."Devimon said

"I guess so, but I'm loyal and better looking."Orgermon replied

"Listen to me!"Devimon said

"Huh?"Orgermon asked

"You will pay them one final visit. Ready?"Devimon replied

Ogremon is held up and turned into Black Gears that fly above the laughing Devimon.

"Hear this, Digidestined! My power is infinite! Your hopes and dreams are useless! I am the supreme master of this island! If you dare to defy me, I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you! You can't escape!"Devimon yelled

Black Gears fly from the unattached islands to Infinity Mountain.

* * *

Sora on Birdramon and Joe on Ikkakumon fly and swim over.

"Oh, no. What's that?"Sora asked

"Big trouble's brewing. We'd better get ready for action!"Birdramon replied

"Black Gear!"Joe replied

"This is going to be the big one, Joe. It's time to show your true self."Ikkakumon replied

"You feelin' okay, Joe?"Sora asked

"Just a little seasick."Joe replied

They fly and swim faster as more Black Gears go into Devimon's castle.

* * *

The island shakes and the sky turns black.

"Can't turn back now!"Tai replied

A giant Devimon breaks the roof of the castle. He spreads his wings and the kids gasp.

"What in the world is that?"Mimi asked

"It must be Devimon!"Tai replied

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy!"Palmon said

"Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better."Izzy replied

"Fraid not! The power that Devimon possesses is immense, so be careful!"Leomon replied

Devimon crouches then jumps up into the air and slowly wafts down.

"He's here!"Tai replied

They turn as Devimon lands in the trees.

"Uh, Agumon, ya better digivolve!"Tai said

"Right!"Agumon said

Devimon turns to them and the wind from his wings blows them all against the cliff. He holds his hand out and a dark energy beam shoots from it trapping them. Leomon takes his sword out and Devimon puts him in the beam.

"You are fools! Don't expect me to play silly games with you, I'm far too wise for that!"Devimon said

"Harpoon Torpedo!"Ikkakumon said

Five harpoons hit Devimon, and he stops the beam.

"That's a bulls-eye, Ikkakumon!"Joe replied

"Meteor Wing!"Birdramon shouted

Sora runs up the trail.

"Quick, everybody! There's no time to waste! We've got to strike right away!"Sora shouted

"Digivolve!"Tai replied

"You got it! Ready, gang?"Agumon said

"Mm hm."Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Kiyubimon replied

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Yeah! Go, Greymon!"Tai shouted

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Let's turn this guy into pudding!"Matt replied

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"My biology teacher would love this!"Izzy replied

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"Palmon replied

"I do like the way our colors match."Mimi replied

"Renamon digivole to...Kiyubimon."

"Let's do this Kiyubimon."Melody replied

"Nova Blast!"Greymon yelled

"Howling Blaster!"Garrurmon yelled

He jumps onto Devimon's arm and bites down.

"I think he's got him!"Tai replied

Devimon throws Garurumon into Greymon.

"Oh, no!"Matt replied

"Your attacks are pitiful! I'm afraid you'll have to fight harder than that!"Devimon replied

"Electro Shocker!"Kabuterimon yelled

"So you want a Needle Spray, do ya!"Togomon shouted

"Give up, you fools, it's useless!"Devimon replied

He swats the two away.

"Oh, poor Togemon!"Mimi replied

"Kabuterimon!"Izzy shouted

Leomon jumps up growling.

"You're mine now!"Leomon shotued

Ogremon pops out of Devimon's leg.

"You!"Leomon cried

"Ya got no chance against the likes of us, kitty-cat!"Orgermon replied

Leomon is on the ground with an angry face and growling as dark energy knocks him into the trees. He laughs. Devimon holds up a squirming Birdramon.

"You're not worth my time!"Devimon replied

"Birdramon!"Sora cried

"Out of my sight!"Devimon replied

He throws her into Greymon and Garurumon. Joe watches shocked.

"You're next!"Devimon replied

He reaches for Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"Ikkakumon replied

The torpedo hits Devimon's hand and bounces off. Kiyubimon stood up and got ready for an attack.

"Fox Tail Inferno."Kiyubimon shouted

Devimon picks up Ikkakumon and Kiyubimon.

"Ikkakumon, no!"Joe shouted

"Kiyubimon!"Melody cried

Kabuterimon flies over.

"Electro-!"Kabuterimon started

Devimon throws Ikkakumon into Kabuterimon and they hit the dirt. Devimon then throws Kiyubimon into Greymon and Garurumon who was starting to get up.

"Kabuterimon!"Izzy cried

"Oh, boy! There's nobody left! What do we do, Patamon?"TK cried

Devimon turns to the two on the cliff.

"Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear! They say the smallest will destroy me! But I'm not going to let that happen! Don't move, make it easy n both of us!"Devimon said

He reaches his hand out. Matt runs to TK from one side of the trail followed by Garurumon who attacks the hand.

"TK, run!"Matt cried

Greymon gets up, grabs, and bites one of Devimon's legs, and Birdramon flies into his face. Kabuterimon is on one shoulder, Ikkakumon the other leg, and Togemon jumps onto his upper leg. Kiyubimon jumps onto Devimon's head.

"You seem to forget I am Devimon, supreme master of this island!"Devimon replied "I have power over all digimons! No one can stop me!"

A black barrier shoots all of them off and TK and Patamon hit the wall. All the kids and digimon lie motionless on the ground.

"Whoa, that guy knows how to take it outta ya."Greymon replid

"I can't move, even my needles feel numb."Togomon replied

"Now is probably not a good time to take a nap."Kabuterimon replied

Ikkakumon moans.

"This is bad..."Tai said

"Matt!"TK cried

"You will be mine!"Devimon cried

"Hey, get ready to run!"Matt replied

They look up and see Devimon reaching for them. Patamon flies up and blows out a Boom Bubble that has no effect. He tries again with no luck.

'What do I do? TK's in danger and I gotta protect him.'Patamon thought

The hand gets closer.

'I don't understand it! It isn't working!'Patamon thinks

Tears fall from his eyes.

'Oh, why can't I digivolve?'Patamon thought

"Patamon, help!"TK cried

He cries and turns his head.

"I'll save you, TK!"Patamon cried

He flies in front of TK and Devimon's fist closes.

"Hand on, pal!"Matt yelled

Devimon smirks.

"What?"Devimon replied

A bright light shoots from the cracks in his fist and he releases the light with a scream. Matt gasps.

"Uh..."Tai said

"What's that?"Mimi asked

"It's uh..."Izzy said

"It's Patamon! He must be digivolving!"Melody said

The light rises.

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Hey, Patamon finally digivolved!"Joe cried

"That's super cool!"Sora replied

"Not bad, that little guy really had it in him."Matt replied

"Nice hair, good color."Mimi replied

"I wanna take him home with me!"TK cried

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?"Devimon asked

"The forces of good are too powerful, even you can't stop us."Angemon said

He holds up his staff.

"I'll destroy you and bring peace to this island!"Angemon said

Everyone's digivices shines and sends a beam of white light to Angemon.

"That light is so bright! What are you doing to me!?"Devimon replied

Ikkakumon shines and reverts to Gomamon.

"Gomamon!"Joe cried

Greymon returns to Agumon.

Devimon shields his eyes.

"Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away, you'll have to fight me!"Devimpm saod

"I'm afraid I have no other choice!"Angemon replied

He spins his staff and puts it above his head.

"If I can help others my fate is unimportant!"Angemon replied

"Angemon!"TK cried

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished!"Angemon said

He points it at Devimon.

"I am ready to fight for peace!"Angemon replied

Ogremon pops out from Devimon's chest and is sent right back through from the shining staff, leaving a hole in Devimon's chest.

"Now you've done it!"Devimon cried

The staff glows and flows into Angemon's right hand, that he holds back.

"Be careful!"TK cried

Devimon laughs and reaches for Angemon, who turns his head to TK.

"I'll get him, relax."Angemon said

"Come here, pretty boy!"Devimon replied

"I'll stop you!"Angemon said

He punches forward and a bright energy beam shoots through Devimon and across the island. A light sphere surrounds the island. Devimon is slowly disappearing into purple energy from the feet up.

"You've used up all your power, that wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone! You can't get away from the dark forces!"Devimon replied

Angemon too slowly disappears into white energy from his ankles.

"Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other digimon that are just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all! What a waste of time!"Devimon said

He laughs maniacally as he disappears completely. Angemon is disappearing from his waist up now.

"Angemon!"TK cried

He turns to TK.

"TK...I'll come back again...if you want me to..."Angemon replied

Tears well up in TK's eyes. Angemon disappears into white energy as the island loses its shine.

"Angemon!"TK cried

TK is on all fours crying as seven snow white feathers fall to the ground before him. The last feather hit's the pile, catching TK's attention, and as it does the feathers reform themselves into a white egg with three horizontal, yellow stripes.

"What do ya know, it's a digi-egg."Tentomon said

"Do you think it could be Angemon?"TK asked

"I know it is, he's just resting for a while to regain his strength."Gabumon replied

"But don't worry, you'll see him again when he digivolves."Palmon said

"I will make sure to take really good care of him."TK replied

He takes and hugs the egg tightly.

"You saved my life, Angemon."TK said

"Uh? Look! The island is coming back together again!"Sora said

"Exactly! Devimon's been defeated, the evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state."Izzy said

Ogremon gets up in the trees.

"With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now."Orgermon said

He turns around and sees Leomon standing before him.

"Hello, you forgettin' about me?"Leomon said

"Leomon! Get me outta here!"Orgermon said

He runs off.

"Why can't the bad guys ever win?!"Orgermon asked

Melody and Renamon had watched the whole Orgermon/Leomon moment and the two sharred a smile.

"What's with those other evil digimon across the sea?"Matt asked

"Yeah, I thought we were goin' home."Joe replied

"I don't wanna fight again! Oh, I think I broke a nail..."Mimi replied

"well according to Leomon's legend, we gotta do it! Remember, he said we're the Digidestined!"Tai said

"Something's happening!"Joe replied

Rocks disassemble leaving a small technological looking device built into the ground. A rainbow beam of energy appears from the center and the kids all "ooh" and "ah". A holographic old man appears in the beam.

"Eh, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased."the old man said

"Excuse me, sir, tell us...who are you and what do you want?"Tai replied

Everyone gathered around behind Tai.

'I don't think we'll be going home anytime soon.'Melody thought.


	12. Depature to a New Contient

**Hey you guys here is the new part of the story:) I hope you guys like this.**

**Comment:**

**Digi-fanCapp:Thanks, sorry about all the errors from last chapter. I wrote it in a hurry and didn't really full prooth read it.I hope this one is better.**

**GJDJPJST:Thanks. I might do it .**

**MiraclesVeemon: I hated the death of Angemon. It made me cry also. Wizardmon's death and Angemon's death were the worse to things I had to watch in digimon. All the good characters die young. **

Disclamer: I do not own digimon, or any of the characters other than Melody.

* * *

The old man looked at everyone before saying:

"So you are the digidestin you must be strong to have defeated devimon."

"Who are you?"Tai asked

"Are you a friend of Devimon's?"Matt asked

"Fear not for I am a friend to all, yet I am a friend to none. "the old man replied

"I can't believe it their our other humans in this world besides us."Sora said

"I am human and yet I am not. "the old man said

"This is confusing."Mimi replied

"Hm. No, my name is Gennai I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon, but now the line are clear and only 10 cents a minute."Gennai said

"Well who are you? And Just where are you?"Izzy asked

"I am speaking to you far away from file Island across the ocean on the continent of server."Gennai replied

"Wow, that seems like a long call."Melody replied "How long have you been here?"

"Since the begging and after the end."Gennai replied

"Are you the one who got us stuck here in the digital world?"Mimi asked

'Wow, Mimi good question. 'Melody thought

"It was not I."Gennai said

"Then who was it?"Mimi asked

"It was...I don't know."Gennai replied

The digidestin sighed.

"But sir, do you know what we need to do to get us all home again?"TK asked

"No, I don't."Gennai replied

"We'll you're a fountain of information aren't you?"Tai said

Melody stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but you can be some help to me."Gennai said

Everyone was confused and asked:

"What? How?"

"Please come to Server and defeat our enemy. As the digidestin I have faith in all of you."Gennai replied

"That's crazy, when we don't know the exact location."Izzy said

"Good point I forgot you're from out of town. Let me make a map on your computer."Gennai said

"Wha? Hu?"Izzy asked

"What if your enemies are humogazoid? Do you think we can defeat anything tougher then Devimon?"Joe asked

"Not presently, but if your digimon could digivole once more you might be able to do it."Gennai said

"So that means we can digivole even more."Agumon replied

"You need something special to do it. If you have to tags and crest your digimon will be able to digivole even further."Gennai replied

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crest."Gabumon said

"The crest are scattered about you can find them all over the continent of Server and the tags were secretly sealed away by Devimon..."Gennai said

However Gennai started to vanish. Everyone started to become worried; however, no one paid attention to what he was saying while Gennai was breaking up.

"No Etomon, Please come! Come quickly I will be waiting!"Gennai said

"What was that?"Mimi asked

"Where'd he go?"Tai asked

Everyone traveled a little ways from the place where they had talked to Gennai. Izzy sat down and opened his computer.

"Gennai ended rather abruptly."Tentomon said

Izzy turned on his computer and started to type.

"At least he was able to send the map through before he got cut off."Izzy said

"I hope he's okay."Melody said

"What's our next move going to be?"Sora asked

"Hm..I got a full prooth plan!"Tai said "First we eat something then after that I'm open to suggestions."

The group went down to a pond where a water fall was. After Gomamon helped the group the catch some fish the group enjoyed their meat. Everyone was happily full now. TK was sitting by the water rubbing his digiegg. Matt and Melody walked down to TK.

"TK?"Matt asked

"Are you okay?"Melody asked

"Oh I was just wishing my digiegg would hatch already! So it would grow up!"TK said

"Don't sweat it little bro."Matt said "When your digiegg hatches it will the coolest ever."

"Exactly!"TK said standing up.

"Okay everyone now that we have stuffed our faces what's next."Tai said

"You know what's next we have to go to server to save Gennai from his enemies."Melody said

"Well according to my calculations of longitude and latitude server is quite some distance from here."

"I can't even swim across the bathtub let alone an ocean."Mimi said

"Why do we have to leave?"Joe said

"Hu?"Melody asked

"What I mean is Devimon is gone from the Island and so are the black gears. We've been once around the island so we would pretty much know where everything is, so we wouldn't have to worry about food or water."Joe said

"What are you saying?"Sora asked

"Why should we believe what this strange Gennai says? What I mean is how do we know this place Server really exists?"Joe said

"What are you thinking? If we hang around here you guys we will never get home!"Tai said jumping up.

"I don't know guys Devimon almost beat us. Maybe we shouldn't go at least we know what we are dealing with."Sora said

Melody was about to voice her opionon when she noticed Izzy closing his computer.

"And even if we wanted to go what form of transportation would we use?"Izzy asked

"We don't even know what the fashions are like in server."mimi said

"Mmmhmm."Joe said

Melody sighed.

"Maybe we should stay here a little while longer and think things through."Matt said

"What's with you man?"Tai asked

"Let's go!"TK said

"HU!?"Everyone asked

"TK?!"Matt asked

Melody smiled

"We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but let's see."TK said "I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he was around. So I'm going!"

"I'm with TK. I know I'll have to face my fear of water, but hey Gennai needs our help. Joe you might be right and Gennai might not really be there. But at least we might find a way home, and help some digimon along the way."Melody replied

"We'll go to!"Agumon said "If we have the tags and crest we can digivole again. So once we are able to transform into our new shapes we can protect you for sure."

"You the mon."Tai said

"Sora so what do you say?"Biyomon asked

"Our chances in success are unusually high."Tentomon said

"Come on Mimi I bet we will be the prettiest flowers in all of Servers."Palmon said

"Don't worry about me I'll swim to server."Gomamon said

"Come Matt let's do it."Gabumon said

"Let's go!"Matt said

"Count me in."Sora said

"Okay I'll go."Joe said "I'm convinced."

"I'm not staying by myself."Mimi said "I'll go to."

"Alright its unanimous."Izzy said

"Alright it's decided lets go to Server."Tai said

The group cheered and got settled down for a good night's sleep.

After a good night's sleep the group decided to start building a raft.

"Pepper Breath."Agumon shouted

The Pepper Breath hit the trunk of the tree and the tree started to fall.

"TEMBER!"Tai shouted

"BLUE BLASTER!"Gabumon shouted

The rest of the digimon ran away from the falling tree.

"At our current rate it will take us forever to build a raft."Izzy said

"Don't worry about it Izzy were not in any hurry."Sora said

Sora turned around and saw Leomon walking up. Sora screamed and Izzy just looked at the digimon.

"Leomon."Izzy said

"So I heard you where all going to Server."Leomon said

"Yeah, so how did you find out?"Melody asked walking over

"Oh you know us monsters, we all love to gossip."Leomon said to the blond headed girl

"I just came to see if you needed any help with anything."Leomon said

Sora, Melody, and Izzy smiled

"You mean you'll really help us?"Sora asked

'Sora, sometimes I wonder if hanging out with Tai has had some type of effect. 'Melody thought

"I've got some friends who want to help as well."Leomon said

Melody looked and said some digimon walking up.

"Elecmon!"Izzy cried

"Mojyamon and Centaromon two."Tai said

"Yeah hi what's up."Elecmon said

Mimi ran over with a laugh.

"Mumzemon."Mimi said

"Hey look it's Frigimon!"TK cried

"Guys its Meramon."Melody said

The Yokomon smiled and huddled around Biyomon.

With the help of their friends the digimon, were able to get their raft done quicker. The digimon rode the raft into the river. The kids followed them.

"Alright it worked!"Tai cheered

Once the kids made it the beach they cheered.

"Alright."Tai said

"It's Hydro dramatic."Izzy replied

"I think I'm getting sea sick already."Joe said

"Get a grip Joe."Tai said "It will have to do."

Leomon walked up.

"Believe me that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean."Leomon said

"Thanks Leomon."Tai replied "We never could have done it without your help."

About that time TK gasped.

"What is it?"Matt asked

Everyone heard cracking noise. Everyone was surprised to see TK's digidegg cracking.

"Digiegg you hatched."TK said

The digimon hopped out of his digiegg and into TK's arms.

"Poyo poyomon." the digimon said

"How cute."Mimi said

"That's great."Sora said

"See TK everything worked out."Melody replied

"Hurray Hurray he did it!"TK cheered spinning around with Poyomon in his arms

The kids got on the ramp. Melody held onto Tai while Matt kept a hand on TK. The kids got to where they could see their digimon friends.

"This is where we say goodbye. "Leomon said

"And good luck!"Elecmon cried

"Thanks."Tai replied

"GOODBYE!"Melody cheered

"GOODBYE!"The kids cheered as they slowly drifted from their digimon friends

Everyone took a deep breath when they couldn't see file island anymore. Melody staid close to the middle of the raft while Tai tried to see if he could see anything.

"I can't see anything."Tai said

"I wonder how much longer this trip will take."Joe said

"Chill out Joe we just started."Tai replied looking at his friend

Melody sighed as she heard Joe freaking out about Joe and Tai talking about what to do if they run out of food. Melody got up and creped to Tai. Once she was close enough she grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Tai looked behind at her and smiled.

"The one good thing is this is beautiful weather for sailing."Sora said

"Yeah, but it would be better if we weren't on the ocean."Melody replied

The group were enjoying themselves on the nice travel till Tai shouted:

"Look Tidal Wave!"

Melody, Sora, and Tai were shocked. Everyone screamed as the waves pushed them back.

"That must have been twelve feet tall!"Matt cried

"18.5 to be precise."Izzy replied

"Could it have been another boat that caused those waves?"Joe asked

Tai and Agumon looked around both unable to find a boat so Tai replied:

"There isn't a boat around here that could do that!"

It was then melody noticed something coming towards them. She guess Tai noticed it to, because he shouted:

"An island!"

"An Island since when does an Island have fins?"Sora shouted

The 'Island' went under water and was now directly under the kids.

"HEADS UP!"Tai shouted

A tail appeared and the kids were shot off the water and into the sky. The kids screamed. The kids looked around waiting for the digimon named Whamon to appear.

"Did you see the size of him?"Gabumon asked

"Whamon are said to be fierce but i've never seen none this aggressive."Tentomon said

The Whamon showed up in front of them and opened the mouth. The kids, their digimon, and their raft were dragged into Whamon's mouth. The kids were traveling down Whamon's mouth. Melody was holding onto Tai, while Sora was holding onto Matt. The rest of the group were holding onto their raft.

"I hope we don't give him a throat ache."Sora said

"To be correct it's not the throat it's the esophagus that leads to the stomach."Izzy cried

"Great he thinks were fast food!"Joe cried

"So he really did eat us!"Mimi cried

"Sooner or later this has to lead to an exit!"Sora said

"This does, but it might not be nice for us!"Melody replied

When the kids thought this couldn't get any worse purple goo started to try to attack the kids.

"What is that goo?"Tai asked

"It might be anti-bodies trying to break us down!"Izzy said

The kids soon landed and stopped when lay landed somewhere.

"Hey we stopped.."Tai said

"Where are we?"Joe asked

"Is everyone okay?"Melody asked

"Anatomically speaking this is the stomach."Izzy replied

"The stomach, wait isn't that go where food is chewed up?"TK asked

"Yeah."Matt replied

About that time a red lights started to shine around the group.

"Gastric Acid!"Izzy cried

"What?!"Mimi cried

"Isn't that the acid in the stomach that breaks down food?"Melody asked

"Yeah!"Izzy replied

The acid hit the raft and it started to smoke.

"Where melting!"Tk cried

"Don't let it get on you!"Tai shouted

Melody looked up and what she saw shocked her.

"TAI LOOK UP THERE!"Melody shouted pointing up

Everyone looked up and saw a black gear

"It's a black gear!"Tai shouted

"That must be why Whamon is acting so aggressively."Agumon said

"Joe do something to help!"Gomamon said

"Why me?"Joe asked

"Someone can climb on these! Posin Ivy!"Palmon shouted

Palmon's posin ivy went around the black gear.

"Right I'll do it."Tai said

Tai climbed on the vines till he was close enough to the black gear. His digivice activated and he was able to destroy the black gear. Palmon used her vines to safely lead Tai back to the raft.

"Alright I destroyed it."Tai said

About that time the kids, their raft, and their digimon started to fly in the air. everyone started to scream. Their raft was destroyed, the kids gripped onto the wood tree branches that were broken apart.

"Sora are you alright?"Biyomon asked

"Yeah."Sora replied

"Somehow we got out of there."Agumon said

Tai had an arm wrapped around Melody while Renamon was behind them.

"Yeah somehow."Tai replied

"Poyomon talk to me."TK cried to his digimon.

TK was sitting on the log while Gabumon and Matt were leading the log to the others.

Whamon turned and started to come closer to the others.

"PLEASE GO AWAY!"Mimi cried "NOT AGAIN!"

"Sorry about that I must have had a tummy ache or something."Whamon said

"It's okay we all know it wasn't your fault."Biyomon said

"Yeah you had a black gear in you."Sora replied

"Yeah we all know those black gears are rude."Tai said "I bet that was the last one."

"I bet your wrong!"Joe cried

"Thanks kids I owe you one."Whamon said

"Don't mention it Whamon it was our pleasure."Tai said "By the way do you know how far it is to Server?"

"YEs, it would take me five days, well...uh.. three and a half without traffic."Whamon said

"Great our raft is broken!"TK cried

"Are you going to server?"Whamon asked

"Yeah we were trying to."Agumon said

"I will take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life."Whamon said

"Really?"Melody said quietly

"YEAH ALRIGHT!"Melody cried letting go of the log

Palmon grabbed her and helped her back on the log. Whamon came under the kids and they all got on leaving behind what was left of their raft. The kids stood on top of Whamon as he swam to Server.

"This is great!"Sora said

"This is way faster and smoother than that raft."Izzy said

"Hey this way I won't get sea sick."Mimi said

"Now if we only knew where those tags and crest where that Devimon hid."Tai said

"Did you say Devimon?"Whamon asked

"Yeah do you know him?"Tai asked

"Well I don't know anything about Tags and crest but a while ago Devimon hid something in the bottom of the ocean."Whamon said

"Can you tell us where?"Tai asked

Melody was already dreading this trip.

'why couldn't devimon hid them on a nice island?'Melody asked herself

"It's on the way to server. I can take you there. You can all ride inside of me."Whamon said "But, no tickling."

The kids all got into Whamon. They rode as they felt Whamon going deeper and deeper into the ocean.

"I'm so out of shape I gotta rest here for a while."Whamon said "I gotta drop a couple of thousand pounds."

The kids stepped out and smiled at Whamon.

"Thank you Whamon."Melody said

The kids walked into the back of the cave.

"What's that?"Joe asked

"A convince store."Tai said

About that time the ground started to be destroyed and a digimon came through it. He had a drill on his face.

"Hu?"Tai asked

"What is it?"Melody asked

"It's a drigogemon."TK shouted

"Oh a black gear!"Melody replied

"I knew that couldn't have been the last black gear."Joe said

"It is lord Devimon's will that no one will pass!"Drigogemon said

"Tai leave this to us digimon. you guys find those tags."Agumon said

"You got it."Tai replied

"You think that drill scars us think again!"Goamon said

Joe's digivice started to glow and Gomamon digivoled to Ikkakumon. Him and Drigogemon attacked each other.

"Now's our chance."Tai said

Everyone ran into the store. Ikkakumon slammed Drigogemon into the store. Joe turned around and said:

"Ikkakumon you have him down get him!"

"HARPOON TOORPEDO!"Ikkakumon shouted

The kids coughed in the store from the smoke.

Tentomon flew into the battle and said:

"Maybe it is time I get into the battle."

Izzy's digivice started to and Tentomon started to digivole to Kabuterimon.

"Aim for the black gear!"Renamon said

Kabuterimon flew up in the air then came down and hit the black gear with his electro shocker. The drigogemon cried out in pain.

In the store the kids were in a dust cover mist. TK and Melody stood up by each other. It was then TK noticed his digimon was gone.

"POYOMON WHERE YOU!?"TK shouted "POYOMON!"

Melody looked around and she saw the small digimon in between two bookshelves. Melody and Tk ran over.

"Oh Poyomon you can't stay in this store."TK said

Once Melody pulled him free TK and Melody noticed he had found a brown box.

"What's in the box?"TK asked

Melody got everybody's attention and they all ran over. She opened the box to see a bunch of matching necklaces.

"The tags!"Matt said

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during out transmission."Izzy said

"They're so pretty."Mimi said

The gang all went back to Whamon. They rode on the top of him. With a tag on each of their necks.

"Remember you guys what Gennai said the crests are scattered thought the continent of server."Matt said

"If we get the tags and crest both."Gabumon started

"Then we'll e able to digivole once again!"Agumon said

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the crests!"Tai said

"And don't forget to save Gennai while were looking."Melody said

"Of course."Renamon said


	13. The Dark Network Of Etomon

**Hey everyone! How are you? Well here is the next chapter, things are getting pretty tense! **

**Comments:**

**GJDJPJST: Thanks I'm glad you like it:) **

**783: Thanks and I hope you like this chapter. I will try to up load on friday, Saturday, sunay, or monday.**

**MiraclesVeemon: The crest of Honest was the main idea of mine.**

**A/N: I proof read this really fast, and plus it doesn't help this was wrote on my friends I-pad on the way to our university. So please ingrore the terrible spellings...**

* * *

Everyone was still on Whamon, except this time everyone was asleep...well not everyone. Melody, Tai, and Renamon were still awake. Melody and Tai were looking out at the horizan.

"Tai, can I ask you a question?"Melody asked

"Yeah sure Mel whats up?"Tai asked

"Do you ever think we will get home?"

Tai looked at Melody and noticed that his best friend had something on her mind other than just them not getting home.

"Yeah Mel, were going to find Gennai and then beat his enimes and go home. You'll see we'll be home before we know it."Tai said

The two drifted back into silence.

"We left File Island almost five days ago."Melody said to Tai and Renamon

"We're almost there"Whamon said

"That's good."Melody replied

Tai dug in his poceket and pulled out his miny telescope which he used to look out over the horizan. It was then he noticed something.

"Hu? I see an ice burg."Tai said

"Either that or it could be the Continet of Server."Melody said

"It's server."Whamon replied

"Alright! Yeah!"Tai shouted jumping up and down

When he stopped jumping up and down he turned to everyone and said:

"hey everyone wake up we are finally here at Server!"

Matt sat up and said:

"I was only resting my eyes."

Joe sat up next and said:

"Well your eyes were snoring pretty loud."

Melody tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it.

"Come on where going to be there in a few minutes, we need to make sure we have everything!"Tai shouted

"We're really there?"Sora asked

"We'll i'm ready to be on land again."Izzy said

"I'd like some land that didn't move!"TK stated

"Wow that island is huge!"Agumon said

"I've never seen an island that big."Biyomon said

"It's not an island its the continet of Server."Tentomon said flying in the air

Melody looked and noticed all her friends were awake except one. She looked back to where she slept and saw her partner trying to wake her up.

"Mimi you just gotta wake up and look at this were gonna land on a big continet."Palmon said

"No,"Mimi said still asleep she then turned over and said: "I'm getting a peticure."

"Oh mimi!"Melody said with a laugh

Everyone else joined in.

"Where almost there!"Biyomon said as the group got closer to land.

"Server here we come!"TK said

Tai and Agumon jumped off Whamon and onto the island. Matt, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Sora slid of next. Melody picked up TK and put him on her back. Renamon picked up Poyomon and jumped onto the island. Melody then jumped onto land. When her feet hit land TK jumped into Matt's arms which made Melody usntable and she fell into Tai who caught her. The two of them stood up and watched as Izzy quickly slid of Whamon. Tentomon felw off and landed by the other digimon. Gomaon was next to get off of Whamon. Joe hesitently got off of Whamon. Everyone was on the ground looking up at Mimi who was still on Whamon.

"Come on Mimi."Melody cried

"Um...this is way to sports extreme for me! Can I be air lifted onto the ground?"Mimi asked

"Sorry Mimi but we can't raise the continet just for you."Izzy said looking at a sheet of paper. "The map says this is the best beach to make land fall on."

"Just put one foot infront of the other and you'll be fine really."Joe shouted "It's as esay as falling off a long Mimi."

Melody sighed and turned to Renamon.

"Do you mind getting her?"Melody asked

Renamon vanished then appeared behind Mimi. She picked the girl up bridal style then jumped onto the ground. With Mimi off Whamon could finally leave.

"Good look finding the crests!"Whamon said swiminmg off

The digidestin waved goodbye and yelled: 'Goodbye' 'Thanks for the ride' . Once Whamon was gone from site the digidestin decided to start their new adventure.

"So what are we going to do now?"Mimi asked

"Well why you were alseep whamon told us where to go, in the forest a little ways from here there is a village a koromon village."Palmon said

"Koromon that sounds sorta familiar."Mimi said

"I was a koromon the day you got here."Agumon said

"I forgote."Mimi said

Tentomon flew over and said:

"The koromon are a group of digimon that will always help out someone in need."

"Alright gang lets move out."Tai said

Everyone nodded. The group started walking,

"Wow this place is bigger then I thought it was."Sora said

"It's simple Physics the univers is expanding!"Izzy said

"I think my feet are expanding."Joe said "we have been walking all day long and there is no sign of the village."

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be in a nice clean bathtub wiht alot of bubbles in it."Mimi said

"I totaly agree with you Mimi."Melody said walking by the girl.

"You and Melody can do that once you get into the village."Palmon said

Mimi and Melody turned to Palmon. Mimi wrapped her arms around Melody's waist and said:

"Palmon do you really think they'll have a bathtub?"

Agumon soon jumped away from Tai and started acting weird. He started to smell the air.

"Agumon whats wrong?"Tai asked

Agumon turned to the group and said:

"Tai I smell Koromon over in this direction."

"REALLY?!"Tai said running over

Tai ran ontop of a hill and used his mini telescope and looked out over the landscape.

"A forest."Tai said

"You see a forest?"everyone asked

"Is that where the Koromon village is?"Matt asked

"It must be."Tai said "Come on!"

With that Tai ran off.

"TAI WAIT A MINUTE!"Sora shouted

"I thought in a new continet he wouldn't run off, boy was I wrong."Melody said running after her best friend

The others followed after her. Once they made it to the forest they started to walk.

"Almost there."Tai said

Everyone was amazed when they saw the small vilage.

"Great pumpkins we can rest!"TK said

"Even better a bath!"Mimi said running off

"Wait Mimi!"Palmon said

"I'll follow her."Melody said going after Mimi

Renamon followed soon after.

"Ah..."Agumon said

Tai looked at his partner and said:

"Agumon what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"Something dosen't feel right."Agumon replied

Mimi, Melody, Palmon, and Renamon ran into the village.

"Excuse me can you give me some shampoo?"Mimi asked

The digimon turned and looked at Mimi.

"Palmon Melody these are Koromons?"Mimi asked

"No, these aren't Koromon...who are they?"Melody asked

"No way Mimi Melody these are Pagumon."Palmon replied

The digimon started laughing. For some reason Melody felt chills going down her Pagumon quickly jumped on the girls and Palmon. Mimi and Melody were picked up by the Pagumon's and taken away. Palmon had fell to the ground. When the two girls were taken away Palmon got up. Renamon appeared beside Palmon. Tai and the others showed up.

"They have Mimi and Melody!"Palmon cried as she ran off

"Don't let them get away!"Tai shouted still running

"Around that corner!"Joe said

The digidestin followed after Palmon and Renamon. The digidestin stopped when they lost track of the Pagumon who had taken two of their freinds. Tai ran up and stood by Palmon.

"Where did they go?"Tai asked

"HELLP!"Melody cried

Tai looked in the direction of the voice.

"To the tower!"Tai said

Everyone ran into the tower looking for their friend.

"Mimi! MELODY!"Tai shouted

Sora looked up on the stairs and said:

"Look! It's Mimi's hat!"

Sora ran up the stairs and grabbed it. The others followed

TK noticed something purpule a little ways from it.

"Look! It's Melody's shirt!"TK said

TK picked it up and the others ran up farther. Tai and Joe ran ahead of everyone.

"Look that's Mim's bag,"Joe said pointing it out."She never goes any where without it."

"Logically that means one thing."Izzy said "She's missing."

"That's it!"Tai said shoving the curtains back walking in.

Sora stopped at two baskets when she notcied pink and purle sticking out of the baskets.

"Hm..."She said

Tai and Izzy kept walking. Sora pulled out the two basket then something clicked in her mind.

"No Tai don't go in there!"Sora shouted

"MEL! Mimi!"Tai said as he opened the curtain

When Tai opened it he saw Melody and Mimi in a bath tub. Tai blushed mad when he saw Melody and Mimi.

"Wash Wash wahsh."mimi sung

"Mimi your crazy."Melody replied

Izzy walked over to see what was wrong with Tai.

"Mimi, Melody, were sorry."Izzy said

Mimi and Melody turned to see what they were talking about. The two of them blushed deep red.

"HAVEN'T YOU TWO EVER HEARD THE PRHASE KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!"Mimi screamed

"TAI! GET OUT."Melody shouted

Mimi threw shampoo and stuff at Izzy. Melody picked up a dishpan and threw it at Tai.

"MIMI WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!"Izzy called to the girl

"MELODY I'M SORRY WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!"Tai cried

It was cut short when the dish pan hit Tai. Mimi threw a thing of Shampoo which hit Izzy head on. Sora walked over and closed the curtain. She turned to the two boys and said:

"I think I told you not to go in."Sora said

A little while later the digidestin were sitting infront of the Pagumon. The Pagumon were celbrating.

"WELCOME TO OUR VILLAGE WE HOPE YOU NEVER GO!"The pagumon cheered "STAY HERE WITh US AND PLEASE ENJOY THE SHOW!"

Gabumon, Agumon, and Reanmon sat by each other behind their partners.

"This is a Pagumon village."Gabumon said

"Something is wrong here Gabumon Reanmon, I smelt Koromon I'll bet my nose on it."Agumon said

"Maybe I need to do some investigation."Renamon said "Agumon please protect Melody while im gone."

Renamon vanished while the Pagumon brougth the group some food.

"I feel like a prince in a big elegant palace."Mimi said

"I once had a chichua name princess."Joe said

"How does that fit in the conversation?"Sora asked Joe

Meldoy and Tai picked up a peice of fruit.

"Listen Tai you don't think this is some kind of trick?"Melody asked

"Of course not, do you think I don't know a bad digimon from a good one!"Tai said as he took a bite of the fruit.

Melody looked at him worriedly. Tentomon and Gomamon sat by each other.

"This is weird I always heard that Pagumon's were really bad pranksters."Tentomon said

"Come on you just heard an terrible romour."Gomamon said

TK sat inbetween Melody and Matt. He was feeding Poyomon some fruit when he started to shake.

"Hu?"TK asked

Poymon started to glow and then he said:

"POYOMON DIGIVOLE TO...TOKOMON!"

"Hey he's tokomon again!"TK said as Tokomon jumped in his arms

"The food made him digivole."Izzy said

"Congragulations."Matt said

"Together we can make me Patamon again."Tokomon said

Melody noticed that the Pagumon were not celebrating like they were before. After a huge celebration for Tokomon the kids went to sleep. Renamon was awake looking for the Koromon. She believed Agumon, and she needed evidence. Melody rolled over off of Tai's arm, but she didn't really go back to sleep, because someone was shaking her. Melody sat up and saw TK.

"MELODY!"He cried

She picked up TK in her arms. TK's crying woke up Matt as he sat up.

"you okay TK?"Matt asked

"TOKOMON he's gone!"TK cried

"WHAT?!"Melody and Matt asked

The two of them looked around for the in-tranning digimon, but he couldn't find him.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP TOKOMON IS GONE!"Melody shouted

Tai and the others jumped up. When everyone calmed TK down they started looking for their little friend. Melody called Renamon and informed her about what had happened. Renamon said she would look for the digimon.

"TOKOMON! TOKOMON!"TK shouted "Where are you?"

TK walked around with Melody. Tai stood on one of the small village houses and used his miny telescope to look for Tokomon.

"where did the little guy go to?"Tai asked

Biyomon flew in the air and shouted:

"TOKOMON IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!"

* * *

Melody decided to go with Agumon to meet up with Renamon. While walking the human girl struck up conversation with the dragon.

"Agumon do you think Pagumon were the ones that something to do with the missing Koromon in the village and the Koromon?"Melody asked

"Im not sure...but I'm worried about Tokomon."Agumon said

"TOKOMON!"Melody shouted

"I smell Koromon!"Agumon said running off

Melody ran after him.

"Its coming from behind the water fall."Agumon said

"Agumon wait for me."Melody said

Renamon appeared behind Melody and Agumon. When the three entered the cave they were shocked to see a cage and tokomon in it.

"AGUMON, RENAMON, MELODY!"Tokomon cried

Melody can over to Tokomon's cage and bent down to the door.

"Tokomon."Melody cried

Agumon and Renamon looked behind Tokomon's cage and saw a bunch of Koromon in cages.

"Koromon! Man you guys need to get a bigger space."Agumon said

"The pagumon came and locked us in these cages."A koromon said

"No way thats so cold!"Melody said

"About three days ago they came and took over our whole village."Another Koromon said

"Then that means we were right all along."Agumon said

"I appriciate chatting as much as the next person, but if you untie me we can warn the others."Tokomon said

"Right!"Agumon said

"Renamon go and get the others."Melody said

Renamon nodded and left. Melody went to help Agumon.

"We'll have you out in just a minute."Agumon said

"Excuse us but we don't think so."a voice said

Melody and Agumon turned around to see two digimon.

"But you are Gazimon."Agumon said

"Gazimon?"Melody questoined

"That's exactly right and we will be giving you and the rest of the humans to king Etomon."A gazimon said

Agumon quickly jumped infront of Melody as a Gazimon raised a claw.

"Oh no your not!"Agumon said

"Lets teach this lizard a lesson!"the gazimon said

The two gazimon attacked agumon.

"AGUMON!"Melody shouted

* * *

Tai was still standing on the small house over looking the town.

"Tokomon is such a small digimon."Izzy said

"Agumon and Melody have been gone a long time."Tai replied "I wonder if they have found something."

* * *

Melody gasp in horror as Agumon fell backwards.

"Electric storm blast."the two gazimon said then attacked Agumon.

"Two against one isn't fair!"a koromon said

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"Tokomon shouted

Agumon fell to the ground.

"Agumon!"Melody shouted running to Agumon.

"Tai please help me digivole."Agumon said

"Go ahead yell if you want he can't hear."A gazimon said

"IF only if it wasn't for this waterfall."Melody said

"Wait that's it!"Agumon said

"Hu?"Melody asked

Agumon started to shoot peper breath at the water fall.

"What are you doing you stupid lizard."A gizamon said

* * *

Tai looked over in his miny telscope and noticed smoke.

"Hu thats werid."Tai said

"What do you see Tai?"Matt asked

"Smoke by the river!"Tai replied

"It must be tokomon!"TK cried

About that time Renamon appeared in the village.

"Renamon what are you doing here?"Tk asked "Where is Melody? Did you find Tokomon?"

"We found Tokomon."Renamon said

"EW EW EW!"Mimi screamed

Everyone looked to see a black digimon in her lap.

"Why would that be here?"Biyomon asked

"That is boatmon he is a baby form of Koromon."Gabumon said

"He is here because this really was a koromon village the Pagumon lied to us all."Renamon said.

Agumon was slammed into the cave wall.

* * *

"AGUMON!"Melody screamed

"STOP IT!"Tokomon cried

"Get ready lizard!"Gazimon said "Here's a present for you."

"Tai where are you?!"Agumon asked

"Renamon I need you."Melody said

"AGUMON!"Tai shouted

"Melody!"renamon shouted

"TAI HELP ME!"Agumon shouted

"Hold on Agumon!"Tai shouted

Tai and Renamon appeared from behidn the water fall.

"Agumon, are you alright?"Tai asked

Renamon jumped over to Melody.

"Now I am."Agumon said

"So your another one of the digidestin."a gazimon said

"Agumon digivolving time."Tai shouted "Get up."

"Renamon you two."Melody replied

"You got it!"Renamon and Agumon replied

Melody's and Tai's digivices started to glow.

"Agumon digivole to...GREYMON!"

"Renamon digivole to...KIYUBIMON!"

When the other kids made it to the water fall the water fall split in half and Kiybumon and Greymon stood there.

"Amazing."Izzy said

The Gazimon stood in shock.

"You like to fight two against one ey?"Greymon asked "NOVA BLAST!"

The Gazimon were blasted in the air.

"You hurt my friends and now I hurt you."Kiyubimon replied "Fox tail inferno!"

The gazimon were thrown into the river.

"Greymon did it!"Tai celebrated

"With Kiyubimon's help."Melody replied

TK ran over to tokomon's cage and helped the small digimon out. Greymon and Kiyubimon dedigivoled and turned back into Renamon and Agumon.

"Tokomon I thought I lost you again."TK replied

"I'm like a boomerang I keep coming back."Tokomon said

"The pagumon are gone you can all return to your village now."Sora replied

"Thank you."The Koromon said

"Well hello."the digidestin said

"Great a digirock star!"Joe said

"You little digidestin humans thank you very much."the digimon said

"Oh no it's etomon."the Koromon said

"You little bratty kids messed up all of my pretty little plans."Etomon said"I'm going to have to punish you wiht a little something I just wrote called Wreckin the whole place."

"Wreckin the whole place?"Tai asked

"Do you think he can really do that?"Izzy asked

"Dark Network crusher."Etomon said

Everyone was amazed as the koromon village was destroyed. The digidestin still in the cave gasped in alarment as explosines went off around them.

"EVERYONE DIGIVOLE NOW!"Sora commanded

"Let's do it!"Tai and MAtt replied

"Gabumon digivole to...Garururmon."

"Agumon digivole to Greymon."

"well you say you want a digievolution the answer is no."Etomon said as he strumed his guitar.

"DARK network concert crush."Etomon said

Greymon and Garururmon cried out in pain. The two of them dedigivoled.

"Something is really going on here."Tai siad

"Concert crush took our power!"Agumon cried

"Can rock and roll have that effect in your world?"Tentomon asked

"only on our parents."Sora replied

"So there is no way for us to fight this monster?"Izzy asked

"AS we are no."Tentomon replied "If only we could digivole a step further."

"A step further?"Matt asked

"That must be what Gennai was referting to when he told us about finding the crests and tags."Sora said

"It's just a little late for that Sora."Joe said

One of the attacks hit the front of the cave and the cave caved in. The digidestin, their digimon, and the koromon ran into the back of the cave.

"Hu? What's this?"Tai asked

"This is a safe place where we hide when something goes wrong in our village."A koromon said

"What do we do now?"Tai asked

It was at that moment Tai's tag started to glow. Tai pulled it up from under his shirt, once the tag was out of Tai's shirt the room turjned orange.

"What's happening?"Melody asked

The wall shrunk into a small thing and floated in front of Tai.

"I think I know what this is."Tai said

"okay what?"Matt asked

"A crest!"Tai said as the small thing floated in his tag.

"A crest?"Melody asked

"Exactly, now we have a crest!"Tai said

"How awsome!"Matt replied

"Look!"Sora said

"Didn't this use to be a wall?"Joe asked

"The crest must have brought us here this a long way away from our village."A koromon said

"This place is the bomb."Matt said

Tai picked up his tag and looked at his newly crest.

"With this crest we can do anything we want!"Tai cheered "You know guys I think this is the first step on our trip home."

"That may be true, but we still have to doge Etomon and find the others."Melody siad

"We can do it Melody!"TK said

"Right."Tai replied


End file.
